The Lunatic Diva and The Architect
by LunaticHolliday402
Summary: DONE! Colby Lopez was the architect acrobat. Jenna Good was the fearless lunatic. He worked with his head. She worked with her heart. Together, the king and queen of wrestling entertainment. Everything would come crashing down on a fateful June 2014 Monday Night Raw. Forcing them apart. Years later, can he reconcile with her? Can they coexist as an unit? WARNING: Depression. PTSD.
1. Prelude: June 2014

**A/N** **::::This is behind the scenes/and their kayfabe persona. I gender-bent Ambrose. (Jenna Good). I threw in Jon Moxley as Jon Good, Jenna's cousin. There's a twist. Read on to find out.:::::**

I woke up in fear. My mind was still deciphering what was real and what was the nitemare. However, the moment I saw a shadow hovering over me, I attacked. "Damn it, woman!" I had kneed Colby in the stomach and pinned him to the ground. "It was a nitemare, Jenna. I heard you clear downstairs. Came to check on you."

"Should have kept your lying ass on the couch then." I slapped him across the chest.

"You're still mad about me disappearing earlier?"

"It was your birthday party, Bonehead. Took me about a month to plan." Don't know who was on the other end of that cellphone. Whoever it was, will get a beat down. In what style and with what toys, was still to be determined. "But you know, whatever. Tried doing something nice for my boyfriend, and he takes off for three hours!" He covered his eyes after I blinded him with the lamp. Colby sat on the floor in nothing but his boxers.

"For the umpteenth time! I swear I am not cheating on you." He stood up and tried to get me to make up with him. I mentally kicked myself because I didn't throw on my robe. Couldn't have a legit conversation with the two toned idiot if he was focused on the see through shirt.

"Then what's with the secrecy? What's with all the cloak and dagger bullshit? I thought we kept a barrier between our TV characters and us?" I saw his personality change before my eyes. His mouth kept moving to tell me something, but he would immediately shut his mouth. "I can't just take Seth Rollins' I'm doing this for a reason speech again. I warned you about my past relationships and why I am the way I am." Let's face it. I went down a dark path in the Indies. I literally don't remember a lot of it.

"Calm your paranoi..." I attempted to punch his gut. He caught my arms and pinned me against the wall. "I am telling you the truth. I am not cheatin..." I used his monologue speech to my advantage. I kicked his legs out from underneath him.

"Why don't you calm your damn two toned moronic ego?" I pinned him on the floor. "Just tell me, what is going on!?" The tension between us was getting strong as we breathed heavy. Colby countered and rolled us both over. I hated the fact he could pin my arms together with one hand. Colby postioned himself between my legs. To keep me from kneeing him in the gut or groin. He leaned in close, letting his hot breath linger over me.

"I'm telling you the truth, Dee." I gave him a look. "Act like a lunatic. I'm going to call Ambrose out then!" He took a breath, "I have something special planned for us, that I can't tell you. Not yet, anyway." His hand tightened on my wrists as I tried to counter. "I promise you." Suddenly Colby came back. I swear it was a headache anymore trying to keep up with him. His kissed me gently. "I am sorry for worrying you." He started to leave kiss trails. I took the advantage and flipped us back over.

"Consider your apology noted, acceptance is pending." I said as I intertwined our fingers and pinned him to the floor. It took me a moment to realize I had straddled right across his waist. One of his hands slipped from my grip and twirled the Shield dogtag hanging from my neck.

"Well, I'll take what I can get." He pulled me close. "Maybe this will help that acceptance decision?" I rolled my eyes let my nails scratch his back.

"Shut the hell up before I kick your ass, again." He smiled like a predator and kissed me again. I forced him to let me up, and playfully shoved him onto the bed. Colby's light snoring woke me up later. We were still intertwined on the bed. I stared him wondering what was so special he had to keep secret. Also wondering how the hell could The Shield could go against Evolution, when the damn cracks were getting bigger. My cousin, Jon, was drifting from all of us. Spending a lot of his down time to himself. The Big Dog, Joe, had his family, but he made sure to check on the rest of us. He literally became my surrogate brother since the formation of the Shield.

This idiot, however. God. My trust in him started faltering back in March when he left his comrades for dead against the Wyatts. That included me. I went to make the tag and he jumped off the apron. Eventually he started disappearing at random times at night. Joe thought it was odd too when Colby ditched one of our date nights.

The 2014 Payback pay per view, was sure about to be interesting.

"Welcome to June 2nd, 2014 episode of Monday Night Raw!" The television screen played back the main event last night. It was a brawl. Shield ended up in a clean sweep victory over Evolution. Roman walked up as I was watching the match over again.

"Why do you want to watch that again? Just to see Stephanie almost take your eyeball out?" The bitch grabbed her husbands sledgehammer from underneath the ring to give to Hunter. We ended up fighting over it. Only, I caught the metal part in my face. Luckily, I only had one hell of a bruise and bloodshot left eye.

"Just had to see the clean sweep victory again." I smiled as I saw me still fighting even with a busted face.

"The guys are waiting at the entrance point, you coming?"

"Of course. I hope that bitch tries for round two." We went out to the ring and egged Evolution to drag their carcasses to the ring.

"You see, I always have a plan B." Triple H smiled up at the sledgehammer. I looked to Roman and my cousin, Moxley. We began to egg Triple H, Randy and Stephanie to enter the ring. Only neither of us expected to get attacked from behind. I stared at Roman as he dropped against the ropes. Seth was staring down Roman. Moxley dropped back and propped himself up on the turnbuckle.

"What the f..." Seth went to hit Roman again. I jumped in between and took the shot. Roman was getting a beatdown by Randy. I looked up at Seth. His eyes were cold and dark. "This is the surprise?"

"I thought our bond was stronger. I was going to take you to the top with me!" He bent down and grabbed me by the hair. "You want to turn your back on me?"

"I ain't getting to the top by selling my soul to the devil."

"Then I guess we're done." This wasn't Seth talking. This was Colby. He shoved me against the mat.

Triple H was bent over, "You guys won the 8 person tag match last night. However, I always find a way to win." Randy spat at the remanents of the Shield. I attempted to get up, and didn't see the traitor lining me up for the curb stomp. Pretty sure the crowd freaked out when they saw the breakup of their favorite couple. Triple H pat Seth on the shoulder and they left the ring. Moxley had left Roman and I high and dry against Evolution.

"Dee?" Roman had rolled over and saw me sprawled out over a steel chair. "DEE!" Ringside doctors rushed into the ring. "Deanna? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, just trying to think if everything works." Roman crawled over. I held up a my hand for a fist bump. "I tried to stop it, Ro. I tried." I bit my lip, fighting the tears.

"Where's Mox?"

"He watched it all happen. I think he was in on it." The doctor said something about a stretcher. "No stretcher!" Roman and I ended up leaning on each other as we limped to the back. Couple fans cheered for us or yelled 'that was bullshit.'

"Come on, let's get y'all checked out." Big Dog limped on alongside his favorite doctor. My trainer friend, Brianna, motioned at me.

"Do I really need to? I mean I don't think she legit broke something." I wiggled my fingers in front of me.

"It's just to check, Babe. Besides, I'm worried about what that shitbag did." Once she closed the door behind me, "I figured you'd want a second to cry since he just broke up with you." I sat down on the exam bed and felt it hit me like a freight train.

"This suddenly explains everything Colby's been doing." Brianna stopped setting her supplies up and sat beside me. She wrapped one arm around me slowly. "I can't believe he made me feel so freaking crazy!" I sobbed.

We weren't meant to make an appearance until next Raw. Joe and I stuck to back roads. It was the road husband's decision. He was afraid what would happen if I got my hands on our former friend. We were shutting down another hole in the wall bar, when Smackdown popped up on TV. "Uh." I rubbed my brow as they showed the implosion of the Shield.

"Hard to believe that idiot actually thought you would have joined him."

"I can't literally turn on you. If Deanna ever does, it's all smoke and mirror bull. I couldn't man." I couldn't take my eyes off the TV as the two toned idiot stood beside Hunter proud. I held the back of my head as the shot of him curb stomping me played.

"Come on, Little Sis. Let's get out..." There was new music playing. We both froze, seeing the traitor come out in Shield gear. "Wait. He breaks up the Shield, and now he's mocking us?" Triple H was laughing as he interviewed Seth.

 _"There's only one person that knows why I did what I did. That's me!" He took a breath, "I had planned for someone special to be standing by me right now." Seth looked utterly disappointed. "However, I guess no matter how foolproof my plan is; I can't plan for a Lunatic to throw a wrench into it."_

"I'm getting the blame?!" Seth went on to mock the WWE Universe as they chanted 'you sold out'.

 _"But you know. Whatever."_ I knew for a fact it was Colby mocking me. _"Stand by your brother in arms. I'll be fine on my own."_ He threw the microphone and left the ring. Joe looked over and saw the silent tear leaving my face.

"What do you got planned?"

"You still got him on the Twitter or whatever?" Joe chuckled.

"Yeah. He's still on there." I threw money down and grabbed my beer. He followed me out back and turned on his camera.

"Listen up you two toned moron." Joe stifled a chuckle. I swore I'd never use that nickname in public. However, if he was going to mock me and not Deanna. Then the war begin. "Unlike you, I work hard to deserve championships. I don't sell my soul to the devil." I patted Joe's shoulder. "He works hard to get championships. Big Dog doesn't opt for the easy route! I guess there's now only two work horses in this business?"

"You made the biggest mistake mocking us on Smackdown." Roman glared. "Have new ring gear by Monday, or I will beat you out of that vest."

"You made a second big mistake throwing blame at me for your actions." I could feel the lunatic start to come out of me. "I don't know how you got my cousin in on it." I leaned in close to the camera. "That's right, Jon Boy. I ain't forgot about you." Big Dog laughed. "When I get my hands on both of you." I grabbed my own nose. "Your nose won't be here anymore. It'll be over here, by your ear." I went through a couple other facial disfigurements I had thought of, "I'll make Seth Rollins regret curb stomping me."

"Authority needs to worry. You threw the biggest punch you have in our little Game of Thrones."

"Brace yourself WWE Universe, because come Monday..."

"Raw is Retribution."


	2. Catch a Grenade for You

**A/N: Jenna reveals how messed up she got after Colby broke up. So consider this a warning. Also. I found some mistakes when I went back over this, so that's why I replaced this chapter.**

 _The screen played out what had happened on Smackdown. Women's title match, Deanna vs. Charlotte. The Champion's bad knee gave out about mid match and Charlotte took advantage on it by throwing Deanna into the Figure Eight submission move. Charlotte began to celebrate as the eerie gong of the Undertaker's music echoed. As Deanna was writhing in pain, the Undertaker shot through the ring apron and drug her underneath. A referee tried to help Deanna but she slipped straight through his fingers._

 _Roman stood there watching the replay from the ring on Raw. Everybody could see the pain in his eyes, "Taker! This fight is between me and you!" He was growling, "How dare you bring my family into this!? If you hurt her," He was interrupted by the lights flipping and the familiar gong._

 _"So far it's only been I had something big to lose. I needed something of yours on the line, too." The lights came back on, and Roman turned to see a druid in the ring with him. Immediately he went on the attack, but stopped just short and grimaced. Roman flipped the druid's hood and everyone gasped as Deanna stood there. Her mouth looked like it was sewn shut, and her eyes were dead white._

 _"What the hell?!" His hands immediately grabbed hers. "Dee! Can you hear me?" Taker motioned to her. In a swift motion, she planted Roman with her famous Dirty Deeds DDT. There was a lighting crack and the Druid Deanna disappeared._

 _"Make your final preparations, Roman. Come Sunday, she'll be serving me for an eternity." Druid Deanna appeared next to Undertaker on the titantron. Roman rolled out of the ring. He looked over just as he realized it was the referee that tried to help Deanna last week on Smackdown. The referee was about to walk away after dropping Roman off at the trainer's area._

 _"Hey, Mike." Mike Chioda stopped._

 _"You want to know what she said." Mike took a breath. "Her words were, I'm counting on my big brother." The words echoed as Roman was seen pinning Undertaker. Immediately he rolled out of the ring, and started shouting at the druid standing next to the shell of his little sister. Roman cringes as she screams out in pain after the druid placed his hands over her face. He caught Deanna before she fell to the floor._

Miz and Maryse looked at me curiously as the replay of Wrestlemania 2017 played on the titantron. "Why does everyone keep playing this like I'm supposed to have answers?"

"You literally don't remember laying Roman out in the middle of this ring?"

"I'll say it in Spanish," I took a breath, "No!" After I rubbed my temple I turned to him and smiled. "Let me ask you a question, Miz. How'd it feel to be laying flat on your back as my cousin, Jon Moxley, stood over you holding the Intercontinental championship?"

"This is my show! I ask the questions!" Maryse jumped in front of him. I stood up and got in his face. Maryse shoved me back.

"Touch me again, and those raccoon eyes will be permanent." I snatched her hand out of the air before she could slap me. "SHIT!" Something smacked across my back. I covered my head as I was being kicked.

"Back up, babe." Miz was holding a steel chair over his head. The moment I saw somebody slid in the ring, I rolled out and landed on the floor.

"Get back here, you cowards!" Whoever came out to save me was shouting expletives towards Miz and his cronies. I sat up and leaned against the audience barrier.

"Do I have a concussion?" I held my head. Seth Rollins and Jon Moxley were holding off the attackers.

"You okay?" Seth jumped down from the ring to check on me.

"Peachy." He helped me up and walked me to the back. Kurt Angle met us at the Gorilla Point.

"Perfect main event matchup!" He was smiling from ear to ear. "Miz and Maryse vs. Seth and Deanna! Don't worry, I'll make sure Miz' little goon squad stay away from ringside."

"No!" Jon looked between Seth and me.

"No?" Angle looked confused.

"Miz, Maryse and the goon squad vs. us three!" Jon motioned.

"I'm down for it. Get payback on all of them." Seth looked panicked. "Can we do it elimination style?"

Kurt smiled, "Deanna, that could be an interesting match."

"Oh what the hell. Make it happen." Seth rubbed his brow.

"You guys want a handicap seven person mixed elimination tag match?" Angle looked like he wasn't sure.

"Tonight." Jon and I said at the same time.

He shrugged, "You got it." After Kurt had walked away, I looked between Seth and Jon.

"I would have kicked their asses back there."

"Yeah. You had them cowering in their boots." Jon rolled his eyes. "We were just there because Curtis and Bo has been pissing us off." I walked away.

"You're welcome!" Seth grunted.

Miz, Maryse and the entourage were waiting out in the ring. Seth was waiting out on the stage as his music was playing. He smiled like a cat that ate the canary as my music hit. The fans were going crazy as Seth and I stood side by side. Seth laughed as I started singing Jon's music when it hit. Moxley approached Seth's left side. "Ready?" Seth looked at both of us. We stormed to the ring and circled the sides. Our opponents started to freak because it was a bit Shield style. The referee yelled at all three of us to not attack before the bell rang. Seth motioned and we all jumped into the ring. Maryse tried to jump me, but I yanked the top rope down. She spilled out to the mat. Jon and Seth double teamed Miz, throwing him out of the ring. The referee cornered the three of us.

"I should have known I was going to have my hands full."

"Sorry Charlie." I shrugged.

"Figure out who is starting. Let me check on them." Curtis regained some stamina and jumped into the ring.

"Well, it ain't me that is starting." I stepped over the rope. Seth let Moxley start the match. Every chance that Jon was thrown into the opponents' corner. He would throw punches at Bo and Miz. I knew my cousin's play. He was leading Curtis into a false sense of winning. Maryse quickly caught on, and slapped Curtis's shoulder when he was spearing Moxley into the turnbuckle. Before she could climb into the ring, I had climbed the top turnbuckle and elbowed her across the face.

"Nice try Maryse." I locked in my version of the cloverleaf submission. She screamed for Miz' help. Bo was on his way to break the submission. I unlocked my arms and quickly bitch slapped Dallas. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Maryse had rolled to her corner. Miz and Curtis were out cold outside of the ring. I positioned Bo next to our corner and tagged Seth. He frogsplashed right onto Bo Dallas and got the three count.

 _"Bo Dallas has been eliminated."_ Seth shoved Bo out of the ring. Jon jumped down and found Curtis sprawled out by the timekeeper table.

"Get your ass in there!" He rolled Curtis underneath the bottom rope. He quickly returned back to the corner. Seth tried to pin Curtis quickly, but Mr. Perfect's son kicked out both times. Seth tagged in Jon for a quick double team action on Curtis. Seth did his ripcord knee kick to Axel's face. Jon mocked Miz by doing his signature move 'skull crushing finale'.

 _"Curtis Axel has been eliminated."_

"And then there were two." Miz climbed up the apron, and realized he was up a creek without the paddle. Maryse was already standing by the corner. Miz tagged his wife. She looked offended and tagged him back. Jon and I looked at each other as they kept tagging the other. "So who's legal?"

"I think her?" The referee leaned over to us.

"Men are legal." I rolled out of the ring and pulled Maryse right off the apron.

"Honey?" He didn't see Jon approach and yank him into the ring.

"Deanna. Get in your corner, now!" The referee yelled at me. I didn't realize Seth had been knocked out and Jon was getting pinned. I slid right past the referee and elbowed Miz. The referee shoved me back to my corner and checked on Miz and Moxley. My cousin rolled as fast as he could and tagged me. I jumped into the ring and backslide into Maryse as she was trying to crawl up the apron. The crowd cheered as I jumped back up and ran into the opposite ropes. Maryse's face smacked against the barricade after I suicide dived on top of her. After I rolled her back into the ring, I picked her up by her hair, and dropped her with Dirty Deeds.

 _"Maryse has been eliminated."_ Miz scrambled into the ring to get away from 'The Kingslayer'. I rolled Maryse out of the way, but saw Bo charging for the ring to aid his boss.

"Out of the way, Seth!" I suicide dived on to Bo. Moxley wasn't far behind to keep Bo Dallas busy while Seth got the final pin.

 _"Your winners of the match. The team of Seth Rollins, Jon Moxley and Deanna Ambrose!"_ Without thinking, I jumped back into the ring and hugged Seth. Jon rolled in to celebrate the victory with us. Miz pulled his wife out of the ring. I hopped up onto the ropes and started shouting at them.

"That's what you get!" The crowd suddenly hushed as I turned to see Seth holding his fist out; just like old times. Jon was already making the signature Shield fist bump with him. Part of me wanted to, but these were the guys that stabbed me through the heart almost four years ago. I made a fist myself and rolled out of the ring. It was the first time the crowd booed me in a while. I stopped at the ramp and saw Seth looked crushed. Jon was saying something to Seth but I couldn't make out the words.

As I was getting cleaned up and blaring music, there was a soft knock on my locker room door. I turned the volume down, "Door's open."

"I just got a question, why didn't you stand united with us?" Jon was rubbing his neck.

"It didn't feel right yet."

"What is it going to take for you to trust us again? We're not the same guys."

"You know me, Jon. I've had trust issues all my life. You might had four opponents to worry about." I threw my bags over my shoulder, "I had six." I left him with those words to ponder. The door to my locker room opened, Stephanie McMahon stood there.

"Can we talk for a second?"

"What so you can omit again that 'We're trying to do a Shield reunion'? You said that it was a feud between Maryse and me. I didn't mind the whole Druid thing because it just gave me a reason for jumping back over to Raw."

"I knew if I told you, your answer would have been," I interrupted.

"Nope."

"Can you listen to our reasoning?"

"Can you give me some time to adjust to the fact you want me to work with my ex?" Stephanie nodded.

"Call me when you're ready to work out details, Jen." She left. I saw my new boyfriend approaching my locker room. Jon saw him wave at me.

"Isn't that the new guard?"

"He's been with the company for like six months."

"Still a baby with the company. Why are you running with him?"

"He's a good guy."

My cousin scoffed, "Yeah. I believe the same thing was said about Jeffrey Dahmer." He glared at him.

The next week, Renee had me roped into an interview. Sure enough, she wanted the scoop on the guys and me. "After last week, everyone is asking. Are you, Moxley and Rollins resolving your differences? You guys looked better than ever before."

"Yeah, it kind of felt like old times last week. We were on the same page the entire match." I rolled my eyes, "In regards to your other question," I was cut off as Rollins walked into the interview. He started some monologue about how well last week went. "Hold on, hold on. Before anyone gets their hopes up. I still don't trust you!" I pointed at him, "I got my heart broken by you once. It's not happening again!" I stormed off.

"Dee! Come on! Listen to me!" Rollins was trying to catch up.

"Look, I've watched you and Moxley reconcile. Congratulations. If you're looking to try to do some sort of Shield reunion. You and Jon Boy can forget it. I trust the both of you about as far as I can throw you." Seth sighed as I stormed off. I tried to leave him in the back of my mind. My focus had to be set on winning the contender match for Summer Slam. Maryse, Dana Brooke, Alexa Bliss and I were in a fatal four way match. For a while it looked like we all were just trying to tear the other person apart. Bent steel chairs and broken tables were strewn all over the place. Dana was out cold somewhere in the audience. Maryse had thrown Alexa through a table. While Maryse was distracted, I threw her in a sharpshooter. She was trying to claw her way to the bottom rope. The arena suddenly erupted as the annoying voice of the Miz echoed. I dropped her legs and saw the goon squad dragging a bloody Seth to the ramp. Miz walked out and I could see he was ordering for a triple powerbomb. Without a second thought, I slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Bo attempted to run interference. I shoved the end of the chair into his gut. A fan jumped as the chair cracked across Bo's back. I dropped Miz and Curtis as well.

 _"Your winner and the number one contender for the Women's championship, Maryse!"_

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Seth. "Did you just sacrifice your chance at a belt to save me?"

"Just don't." I threw my hands up and walked to the back.

"AMBROSE!" He was limping as he was trying to catch up. "What was th-."

"Just stop okay. I know you. Mr. Architect." I scoffed. "I told you that I wasn't in the mood for a Shield reunion. You picked a fight back here just so I would save your ass." Seth's brow furrowed. "So just stow your thank you."

Seth stopped me, "I would have done the same th-."

"The same thing? This is coming from the guy who broke up with me by curb stomping me onto a chair." He sighed as I pointed towards the arena, "Don't do that again because I won't be there next time to save you." I stormed off, hearing the crowd cry that I wouldn't forgive him. After throwing a chair across the room, I sat with my back against the door. Thinking back to the last conversation I had with Colby before this year.

 _I was trying to forget the week. Colby cashed his money in the bank contract. He won. I failed to keep the jackass from winning. The bartender set another beer in front of me. "Last one, it's on me." I rolled my eyes, because the dude was hitting on me all night long. The beer was just to the top of the label when I heard him enter the bar._

 _"Sonuva..." I threw money down and tried to leave._

 _"Jenna! Hey...can we...?"_

 _"Nope." I kept moving._

 _"I just want to..." Colby kept stepping into my way._

 _"Talk? Ten months, three to four days later..?" I realized I drank way more than I should. "Eh, who's counting..." I slurred as I tried to text Joe for help. Colby snagged my arm and dragged me down an alley. "Get off me, Two Toned Moron." He placed my phone in his back pocket._

 _"I want to explain, please?"_

 _"Explain what? I know you have no backbone. Speaking of backbone, that Bushido code tattoo...that's a huge joke now." I tore into him. He rubbed his brow._

 _"I made a mistake."_

 _"I'm sorry, what?"_

 _"I thought joining the Authority was the right move. I've only learned how much of a douche you have to be. I can't stand myself. I've had this title for a couple minutes and I literally can't do anything without someone telling me."_

 _"Uh oh. You thought the grass was greener on the other side? Too much bullshit attached to that snazzy Armani suit?"_

 _"It's just lately I feel like I'm," We both ended up finishing the sentence._

 _"Drowning." "Drowning."_

 _"Welcome to how I felt." I cornered him against the wall. "Waking up every morning, hoping June 2, 2014 was a nitemare." I lifted my shirt sleeve, just enough to show scars across my forearm. "I got sick in the head. Which is why Brianna convinced Stephanie to write me off for a couple months." I could see my words smacking him across the face. "But of course, your head was so far up your ass that you didn't care."_

 _Colby looked shocked. "I didn't even know. I just thought you were doing a film."_

 _I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek. "Right, just following the rumor mill?" I stormed off but he stopped me. In a swift motion, Colby pinned me against the wall._

 _"You don't get to just throw something like that at me and walk away."_

 _"You did say you wanted to talk." I looked up and did my mischievous grin. "All I've heard is bitching that what you thought was glitter and gold...was fool's gold." I rolled my eyes. "It's funny. I thought about the day that My Colby would come back. I didn't think it would be right after he got what he wanted." I patted his chest in hopes he would back off. "You got everything now, and you're not satisfied as you hoped to be, are you?"_

 _"I had a diamond in my hand and stupid me threw it away for a coal lump." I hoped it was the alcohol playing a trick on my mind. But I saw Colby's hand caress my cheek._

 _"...Er. What?" He leaned in and kissed me. I should have fought him off, but I found myself kissing him back. Our moment got interrupted by my phone ringing in his back pocket. I was able to think past the buzz and slapped him across the face. My hand then went straight across my mouth and I ran down the alley. I couldn't face Big Dog after making out with the moron._

When Raw ended, I bolted out to stay away from Colby. I had just arrived to my hotel room, when I heard a knock at the door. Big Dog stood there holding a six pack.

"I figured you might need some, Little Sis." We sat down drinking before he finally said what I was fearing. "What's the deal? Why can't you forgive them?"

"Nope. I had a feeling they sent Joe to come talk me down." I pointed to the door. "This is more awkward that the morning you returned my phone from the big dummy."

"Listen to me, Little Sis! Just listen," Joe got defensive. "They both have changed."

"Oh great. Someone else rooting for a Shield reunion?" I grabbed the chair he was sitting in, to force him out of my room. He wedged himself against the wall to keep me from moving the chair.

"You know Jon got in a bad position."

"You mean his little alcohol problem?"

"That's why his attitude changed, but he's been sober. Steve Borden helped him in getting cleaned up."

"Yeah. Then what about the backstabber?"

"You saw Colby save my ass a few times!"

"I'm supposed to take the few times he saved you during matches as he turned over a new leaf?"

He furrowed his brow, "What about what he told you in the alley?"

"He freaking told you about the alley?"

"He only brought it up because he asked." Joe pointed to my arm. "Speaking of which, when can I take you to my buddy's shop in Tampa to cover those scars."

"Next time in Tampa." I took a swig. "Be nice to not have to constantly worry if the tape rips off or if the bandage sleeve drops off." I rubbed that arm. "I guess his epiphany moment can count."

"Why do you got to be so damn hard to sell?"

"You got to remember. He was just a brother to you. He broke my heart a different way."

He rubbed his brow, "True. However, can you at least start keeping an open mind, huh?" Before I could answer, my boyfriend sauntered into the room. "The bosses want this to happen."

"Hey Joe."

"Derek." Big Dog turned to me. "Just think about what I said, okay Little Sis?"

"Yeah." I gave him a fist bump before he left.

"What was that about, Jen?"

"Business." He eyed me as I continued drinking. "That's all I swear." I kissed him. "You know the bosses are trying to crack down on those who are spilling secrets." I lied.

"Right. So you can't tell your boyfriend?"

"Nope." I stood there debating if I should. However, I knew how much he hated Colby. "So what do you think about going for a couple days to Florida? Before we have to fly out for next Raw show?"

"Would love to, but Remus has me listed for first red eye flight out. I'm scheduled to secure the arena while the stage hands gets things set up."

"Ugh."

"But hey. Go relax. Send me some sexy bikini shots from the beach." He kissed me after getting his bags together. I grabbed my cell and sent Roman a quick text.

 _You're heading out tomorrow for the house show, right?_

 _Flight's tomorrow afternoon, why?_

 _Get me information. I_ _want to see if I can fly out with you._

 _Some R &R on a beach might be fun before flying out for next Raw._

 _Tattoo, also? It's time to rise above that moment of your life._

 _Ugh. Nothing cheesy._

 _I think he already had ideas drawn up._


	3. Rescue Me

**A/N: The titles are what songs I listen to for inspiration. This chapter is inspired by the song 'Rescue Me (How the Story ends)'. Also inspired by Bruno Mars 'Grenade'. Like the last chapter.**

Renee sat beside me on the beach. "You ought to do..."

"No phoenix. I want something to remind me to protect myself. However can also double as something cool for in the ring."

"Makes sense." She whistled at the guys. "Hey good looking!" Jon, Joe and Colby approached us carrying a cooler. "How was the house show last night?" Joe's daughter and his wife were carrying towels.

"Off the hook." Joe made the shaka sign. "Crowd was nuts."

"How long y'all been out here?"

"Twenty minutes before y'all pulled up." I got up and walked slowly. "Decided to come catch rays before crazy showed up." I picked up Jojo and spun her around.

"Auntie Jen! Put me down!" She giggled.

"Okay." I walked to the ocean.

"DADDY! HELP!" Joe and Galina laughed at me as I held their daughter over the water. After a bunch of swimming races, Joe hollered that he had food ready. Jojo and I raced back to our group. Colby laughed at me when I pretended to trip up and let her win.

"Nice win, Pumpkin." I gave her a high five. Colby held up a beer for me. "Thank you."

"Eventually she's going to catch on." Colby whispered.

"When that day comes, it'll be a legit race." I shrugged. Renee rounded us together for a selfie. Suddenly I remembered sending Derek a picture. I grabbed my phone and frowned. Colby looked over at me.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I lied as I saw the read message icon. "What is he doing?" I muttered. Renee saw my face and knew instantly guy trouble.

"Hey, Jen. We were going to hit up that movie later, right?" I think she was trying to give me a way out.

"Let's make it a girl's night!" Galina chimed. Jojo tried to con her way into going.

"Nope, baby. You're going home with me." Joe chuckled as she tried to puppy look. Renee walked with me to the car.

"Alright, what the oaf do?" I showed her the message. "He could be busy." I then clicked on my most recent phone calls.

"This morning I had tried to call him four times, and they went straight to voicemail."

"Alright that's a little fishy. Give it a couple days. You'll see him at Raw and figure out what's up." I nodded.

"True."

After some fun days in the sun, and some time in the tattoo chair. I got to work earlier than normal. Hoping to catch Stephanie to discuss what was the plans for Shield reunion. Also to talk to her about the barbed wire tattoo on my arm. I found my locker room and started to sift through my bag. "Where the hell is my phone?" I practically emptied my bag and flipped it over to shake it. "Huh." I went out to the hallway and found a stagehand. "Hey, if you see Stephanie. Can you let her know I need to see her?" He just nodded and kept moving. I went back into my room and went ahead and changed into my gear. Just before Raw started, Derek slammed the door to my locker room.

"What's the deal with you and your ex?" He looked possessed.

"What?" I caught my phone before it popped me in the face.

"You got a bunch of odd texts this morning. So I wanted to know who it was." He looked crushed. "Are you guys trying to get back together behind my back?" He pulled up Renee's Twitter. "A little R&R with my bestie while waiting on the guys to show up." He saw my arm. "He con you into that too?"

"He didn't con me into anything." I shook my head. "Bosses want us working together. That's it!"

"Really? You'd just willingly agree to work with him again?" He sneered. "This suddenly explains all the lies."

"Get your head out of your ass!" I launched my phone at him. "It will take me a while to get over what he did to trust him!" He shoved me so hard that my back hit the counter. I screamed and doubled over in pain.

"Oh shit." Derek began to fumble to help me up. Quickly, I punched him in the jaw. Stephanie opened my locker room door and froze.

"Don't you freaking touch me." Stephanie ordered couple guards from the hallway to take Derek to his boss.

"Are you okay?"

"I've taken harder hits. He just, found out I'll be working with Colby again and freaked out."

"I'll take care of the situation. Anyway, I take this as you are willing to work with them again?"

"I'm interested. So tell me what's the plan?" We went over the idea and she gave me permission with my ideas for the story line. I went to watch Raw from one of the small screens. Seth and Jon attempted to ruin Miz's party to celebrate Maryse's chance at the Women's championship. However, they had bit off more than they could chew. Cesaro and Sheamus were hidden in the audience. They jumped out to help Miz and his entourage. Maryse threw the guys some weapons. They all watched the ramp, but I knew they were expecting me to come running for the assist. The crowd chanted for me. I shook my head as Seth found himself surrounded by the guys with steel chairs.

"Why ain't you going out to help him and your cousin, Jenna?" Mercedes walked up beside me.

"It's none of your business, Sasha." I got snippy because she slipped out my real name with fans nearby. "Back off."

"I'm just stating the fact that Colby still has a thing for you. I think somewhere deep inside you, you still have feelings for him, too?"

"What is this therapy hour?" I went to Gorilla Point to wait for him to come out. One of the camera guys knew something good was about to happen and followed me. "What did I tell you, Seth!?" He turned and groaned, "Now thanks to you, I look like a jerk!" Jon walked into my full rant.

"That's cause you are a jerk!" Seth snipped.

"Well, this jerk has a match coming up to get back at Maryse. And like always, I have to go at it alone." The match against Maryse went smooth. I kicked out of a pin, and she got frustrated. While she was busy having a temper tantrum, I grabbed her legs and dragged her to the middle of the ring. I wrapped my legs around her calf and stretched my arms to wrap around her chin. She tapped before I even added pressure. Bo and Curtis immediately attacked me after the bell rang. Maryse ordered Curtis and Bo to tie me up on the ringpost. She cut my shirt enough and I heard the slaps of a leather belt. Maryse cracked me a few times across my back before the crowd erupted with cheers. Arms reached over to cut me loose from the ringpost. I slid to the apron and was shocked that Seth was standing over me.

Jon turned as I pulled myself up, "You okay, Cuz?" The crowd started yes chants as I held my fist out for signature Shield moment.

"I'm sorry." Jon looked like he was considering it, but he turned to see what Seth would do. Seth frowned and rolled out of the ring. Jon gave me a fist bump and helped me to the back. My legs gave out just as the trainers wrapped their arms around me. "Thanks Jon." I mumbled as they hauled me to a room. Derek swooped in and immediately hounded the trainers as they were trying to asses the injuries.

"Derek!" He froze and stared down my friend, Brianna, who had yelled at him. "If you're not helping, you're hindering." He looked offended.

"I'm not leaving unless she says." I rolled over slowly.

My voice shook as I tried to breathe, "You don't get to talk to my friend like that when she's trying to do her job." I stared him down. "Get out!" Jon grabbed him by his shirt.

"Hallway, dude. Now." I'm not sure what Jon said, but that was the last conversation I had with my boyfriend. Brianna ordered me a two week rest of my back. After I gathered my stuff from my room, Colby stood in the hall waiting on me.

"Need any help?" With the way I was feeling, I wasn't going to argue. "Ride with me back to the hotel. I guess there was an incident between Jon and Dipshit that I need to tell you."

"How bad?" I stopped him.

"Bad enough that we moved you from the hotel you and him were at. You'll be in a room next to me and Jon at the hotel we're staying."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Things been weird for a while. Some time apart might be the answer." I popped a piece of gum in my mouth. Colby whispered something, "What?"

His cheeks got red, "Nothing." I kept my composure, but I knew for a fact he just threatened to kick the moron's ass for me. He loaded my bags for me and let me sprawl out across the backseat.

Two long weeks of TLC on my back. Brianna cleared me so I could at least go to the ring. I watched replays of Seth and Jon beating Cesaro and Sheamus. The following week, they laid waste to Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. What caught me off guard, was Seth saying both wins were for me. When Raw started, Renee called me to the ring. I looked to the her, "Before you start questioning, I'm betting my question is the same as yours. What is going on between Seth Rollins, Jon Moxley and Deanna Ambrose?" Renee nodded. "Unfortunately I don't have the answers." I pointed to the ramp, "La Bamba! Hit their music!" Seth's music played and he came down alone. Renee handed Seth her microphone.

"Jon is still on his way to the arena. So you and me are going to figure this out."

"Then let me start off by asking, what are you doing? Insulting me one moment but saving my ass the next?"

"What am I doing?" He looked offended, "What are you doing, huh? You say you only tagged up with me that one week just cause Angle made us. But you are the one who saved my ass over a shot at the Women's title?"

"This maybe a slight news flash, but not every thing is about you!" I folded my arms, "With how many times Miz and his glam squad has pissed me off; I was itching to hit them all about a hundred and sixty seven times." I pointed at him, "Go find your own battle!"

"Why do you act like you don't care? One look in your eyes, Dee. I can clearly see you still do." I started my nervous finger tapping. He was getting into my head. "You can't deal with them alone! I want to know that when I take the fight to the Miz and his goons. Will you be in my way or standing by my side?"

"I'll say it again! I don't trust you! I may have fought by your side. But I never took my eyes off you." I pointed at him. "Like I told Jon Boy, you two may had four opponents to worry about. I had six."

"Babe, will you..."

"Babe?" I scoffed, "You lost all rights to calling me that."

"Will you just listen!?"

I imitated that little kid from that video, "Listen Linda! Listen!" He crossed his arms. Renee covered her face as she laughed. He scoffed.

"You know what, forget it. With the way we both operate, it might be a mistake for us to work together again." He turned, "Yet that is also our greatest strength." Seth looked me dead in the eyes, "You follow your heart, I follow my head. We owned this place once, and we could own this place if we tag again." He held his fist out, "What do you say? Bygones be bygones? Let's knock Miz and Maryse off those high horses?"

I scoffed, "You have got to be kidding me! I stuck my fist out last week, and you spat in my face." He stuttered out words but I kept ranting. "You know last week, I thought for a second that maybe I could trust you again." I threw my hands up, "Hell, maybe I had a concussion. Because a guy that looked a lot like you, once. A guy that I had loved with all my heart." The crowd cheered. "THAT guy turned his back on me and Roman..."

"That was over three years ago!" Seth yelled. He took a breath, "I've never said this before so do me a favor and take note of this; I'm sorry. I have lived every single day, carrying that moment with me." He dropped the microphone. "I kick myself everyday for hurting you the worst, Jen." Renee's eyes popped on that line. The fans in the front row heard him. I dropped the microphone and turned my back to him for a second. "Maybe too much has happened. Maybe our opposite fighting styles are a hinderance. I'm tired of these games." Seth turned to leave. I grabbed his arm and he turned to see me holding my fist out.

"Bygones be bygones?" He sneered at my fist. "What the deal had an expiration?" He turned to leave again and only made me angry. I struck his back and the battle was on. He pinned me against the ropes, only causing us both to go over and land out on the mats. My back spasmed after hitting the floor. I was caught off guard by two pairs of arms launching me into the audience. Two kids looked panicked as I fell on to cement.

"You okay?" I gave them a thumbs up. "Then go save him!" I stood up to see Miz, Curtis, Sheamus, Cesaro and Bo stomping Seth. Renee had high tailed it to safety in the time keeper's area.

"What do you think? Kendo stick or steel chair?"

"What about both?" The little girl wearing one of my shirts asked. I gave her a fist bump and jumped over the barrier. Neither men saw me moving towards the ring. Seth, however, knew I had something concocted. I grabbed equalizers from underneath the ring. Miz was the first to fall after I cracked him across the back with the kendo stick. Jon appeared out of the crowd and immediately threw punches at Sheamus and Cesaro. Bo and Curtis tried to corner me into the turnbuckle.

I tossed Seth the steel chair. "Batter up!" He immediately attacked Curtis while I laid waste to Bo. They both landed outside the ring by Miz. Seth turned to me and smiled.

"Ready to fly?" He was hyping up the crowd with one arm.

"Let's do it." We pumped our arms in synchronization and ran to the ropes. The crowd went nuts as we suicide dived right onto the idiots. I was totally going to pay for that, but it was worth it. Seth, Jon and I walked up the ramp. "So, bygones be bygones?" Seth smiled with a wicked bloody lip. Miz looked up in time to see us standing defiant, Shield style. The crowd started chanting Hounds of Justice. Seth wrapped one arm around me as we walked to the back.

"Your back okay?" I shook my head no as I stopped. Kurt Angle was clapping as he approached us.

"I've got great news!" Kurt was smiling. "Seth. Jon. In two weeks, at Summer Slam. You will be facing the Raw Tag Team champions, Sheamus and Cesaro, for the titles." He saw me looking bummed.

"Due to you winning the match against Maryse two weeks ago, I talked to Stephanie. She agrees that if you get the all clear from Medical. The Women's championship match will be a triple threat."

"Can you imagine the three of us with titles at the same time?" I high-fived the guys as Jon started jumping up and down. After we celebrated, I went to my locker room to clean up. Derek took me by surprise by locking the door.

He started mocking me, "You can trust me. We're only going to be working together." Derek held his phone up and showed a picture he took of Seth's arm around my waist just a few minutes ago.

"You're mad over that?" I narrowed my eyes at him. His back hand cracked my cheek.

"What is going on between you two?" His six foot three stature hovered over me.

"Oh Lord, here we go again. Listen you Mark," I took a breath, "Nothing! I am telling you the..." His hand cracked my face again. This time his ring cut my lip. I punched him in the solar plexus and scrambled for the door. He grabbed my arm and swung me around with so much force; that my bad left shoulder popped out of the socket. I felt like prey to him as he stalked. Derek cornered me against the vanity. "What do you want me to say? Huh?" I grabbed my cell phone from the counter and hit call, while it was behind my back.

"I want to hear you say it. That you're back together with your ex." He grabbed my chin to force me to look at him.

"I'm working with him. If that's what you me..." He back handed slapped me again. I spit blood on the floor.

"Tell me you're screwing your ex, behind my back." He grabbed my ponytail and pulled me back up. Derek slammed me against the wall. "Tell me!"

"I'm not going to lie to your face!" I stared up at him.

He started to laugh like a maniac. "I don't believe you." He shoved me to the floor. "Wha..." Derek looked confused. "Why is he calling, huh?" I looked up and realized my phone call never went through. My body was spasming from so much pain that I couldn't get away. The door suddenly busted open from security popping it with a crowbar. Colby shoved right past the guards and jumped on Derek. He screamed as Colby dealt the punishment. It took eight guards to pull Colby off my attacker. Remus talked some sense into him.

"Check on Jenna. We'll take care of him." Remus motioned to the guards as they wire tied Derek's wrists together. "Take him to my office boys. I'm getting LEO's in on this situation." I curled up against the wall; just like an injured animal.

"It's okay. Jen." Colby bent down low to assess what happened. I looked up in time to see Joe. "Joe." Colby turned to Big Dog. "Cops are probably nearby."

"Beating up that scumbag would be worth it." Colby looked hurt that I let Joe check out my shoulder instead of him. "On the count of three." I bit down on my tongue as he psyched me out by skipping two.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Gets your shoulder back in, don't it?" I made it look like I was scratching my face, but I was intentionally flipping him off. "Come on, let's have Brianna check you out."

"She might as well just move her gear into my locker room." I mumbled. Colby chuckled. I looked over as the other guys were out of earshot. "Thanks for the save back there." I wrapped my good arm around him hugged him. Colby froze at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around me.


	4. Trying Not to Love You

_The bell rang, and instead of feeling elated. I was shocked. Our mixed tag match was a last minute throw together. The crowd bought the whole thing as if we had rehearsed it. My partner stood up beside the referee and both of our hands were raised. "Your winners, Seth Rollins and Deanna Ambrose!" My tag partner had the same emotion on his face as I felt. We made it to backstage when the whole situation got a bit more awkward._

 _"What was that back there?" We both blushed at the fact we were in each other's head._

 _"The crowd was starting to get bored. So I acted on instinct." I shrugged, "I guess I don't need to ask my next question of how you knew."_

 _"I..." He looked flustered as that tension from the ring returned._

 _"Can't wait to work again with you," I held my hand out. "Colby."_

 _"Same here, Jenna." Before he left, "Just promise me you won't come at me with a fork." I stifled a chuckle._

 _"You followed my CZW stuff?"_

 _"Your cousin has the old tapes. I saw a few."_

 _"Probably saw more than I remember being in." I rolled my eyes, "And sadly forks will never be involved. That was a clause in my contract."_

 _He froze, "Bullshit." Colby saw me laugh and realized I was joking. One of the stagehands interrupted us._

 _"Sorry, the bosses want you both."_

 _"Uh oh. Called to the principal's office." I mumbled after he left. Colby almost snorted from laughter. Triple H and Stephanie greeted us both too happily. "So I'm not in trouble for breaking the men and women can't fight rule?"_

 _"Hell no!" Triple H smiled. "We just found the members of a new stable in one night."_

 _"What?" Seth and I gave each other a look._

 _"This simultaneous speaking is almost cute." Stephanie laughed as two other superstars entered the office. "I believe you all are sort of well acquainted." My cousin, Jon, flipped me the bird. The big Samoan, I knew from tryouts. Joe threw me the Shaka sign. "We've seen the cohesive unit you four have the potential to be." Triple H interrupted his wife._

 _"What she's trying to say. We've seen the four of you working together on and off screen." Triple H turned to Colby and I, "What you two pulled tonight in that match, that was fantastic!"_

 _"That was just instinctual fighting." I shrugged._

 _"You've redone Leakee's gimmick a hundred times. Hell, you've changed her wrestling name." Jon questioned the bosses. "How do we know this ain't something else that is going to be gone from television quickly?"_

 _"Well, in six days we'll find out. But from what those two just put on out there." They replayed the scene where we did a double suicide dive without even motioning to the other. When Cesaro was in the corner, Seth and I shared a look. He ran to the other corner while I got on my hands and knees. We did a little homage to the Hardy Boys with Poetry in Motion. Then jumped to the final pinfall, where I had dropped Cesaro with my DDT. Seth frog splashed from the top turnbuckle. He covered for the win while I watched for Bayley to interfere. What Stephanie had just said, hit my brain._

 _"Wait. Six days?"_

 _Stephanie smiled as she pulled out four Main Roster contracts. "You four are moving up to the main roster."_

 _"We're still trying to figure out your stable name. However, your debut is set for Survivor Series."_

I almost shot up out of the bathtub hearing a loud vibrating noise from my cellphone. "You okay?" Renee shouted from outside the bathroom door.

"I fell asleep."

"Well get out here, the popcorn's ready." I clicked my phone to see text messages.

 _How are you feeling today?-Colby_

I sat staring at my phone. Wondering how the hell could I hate Colby, yet miss his stupid ass at the same time. After throwing on my pajamas, I went out to the living room. "Seth has been facing Sheamus. I hit pause because I figured you want to see him win." Seth was giving Sheamus a beating. It didn't take long before Seth got the upper hand and dropped the big oaf with a Falcon Arrow.

 _"One. Two. Three!"_ The crowd went crazy as Jon slid into the ring to make sure Cesaro wasn't going to do anything stupid. Sheamus rolled out to his partner.

 _"Jon Boy. Don't go running off just yet."_ The Swiss Cyborg taunted. _"You and Me are up next."_ Jon looked utterly confused. Seth rolled out to cheer on Jon. Things went sideways about mid match as Maryse and the Miztourage jumped Jon. Seth hopped up to the top turn buckle but Curtis shoved Seth onto the ropes. Renee saw me cringe for Seth as he fell to the mat. The Bar and Bo Dallas laid my cousin out. To add insult to injury, the guys held Seth up as Maryse grabbed a microphone.

 _"I hope your girl is watching this from back at the hospital."_ She slapped Seth to make sure he was paying attention. _"I'm the reason she has been taken out of the Women's Championship match at Summer Slam."_ I saw the fire in his eyes.

 _"You did it?"_ He tried to fight the guys, but it was useless. Sheamus and Cesaro shouted something at Curtis. He mocked us with a ripcord knee to Seth's face. Sheamus stood Seth up so Cesaro could spear him. Seth attempted to stand but was curb stomped by Sheamus. Bo picked up Seth and I knew what was about to happen. He dropped Seth with my DDT. I rolled my eyes as the show went to commercial break. After I shot Colby a quick text to make sure he was okay after that beat down.

"What was that?" Renee sat there stunned.

"What?"

"Don't what me! You do still have feelings for him!" I scoffed. "You cringed when he took that shot to his groin and immediately texted when it went to commerical."

"I can't be concerned for my friend?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to play that card?"

"Renee, it's difficult to explain."

"Honey, you wear your emotions. I can see you still have feelings for the man." She giggled like a schoolgirl. "But what he did is what is making you keep those walls up that Colby has set on bringing back down." I froze.

"He what?" She realized she spilled something she shouldn't have.

"Shit. Jon's going to kill me for spilling." I saw a behind the scenes shot of Seth and Jon limping to their locker rooms.

 _"Kurt. Kurt!"_ The boss stopped, _"We want to face Bo and Curtis. We need to get them back."_

 _"After that beating and this close to Summer Slam? No. I can grant you the match next week."_

 _"Fine."_ Jon muttered some expletives.

 _"And it doesn't matter if Maryse is ringside,"_ Seth growled. Kurt turned to argue but then he thought.

 _"Fine. Whatever you want."_ When it went to the next match, I noticed my phone was lighting up.

"You feeling alright after that?"

"You kidding? They asked for permission to use whatever to get me angry, not piss me off and add a middle finger." Colby grunted. "Hold on, Jon wants to put you on speaker."

"Hey, Cuz! How ya feeling?"

"Like I really want back in the ring."

"Good, I got an idea."

"I already got my comeback planned."

"You have gotten the all clear?" Colby's voice sounded protective.

"I get the green light tomorrow." Renee shot me a look. I mouthed shush to her.

"Sweet. Anyway. To announce you being back into the Summer Slam match. You have to do it during our match next week." Jon sounded overexcited.

"Duh."

"You clearly got ideas." Colby chuckled.

"Yep. And not telling in case something happens and I can't." I shrugged, "Besides, it'll make everyone's reaction that much greater to feed off."

"Seriously going to leave us in suspense?"

"Hasta luego, guys!"I hung up before they could continue bugging me for information. The medical teams already cleared me this morning, but Stephanie agreed with me that we should wait for next week to announce that I was back.

After much needed training for a few days, I flew out for the next Monday Night Raw. The guys were stuck in the airport, trying to fly out in time. I took the time to talk to Stephanie about my idea of announcing my way back into the Summer Slam Women's match. "I'm so excited to watch this announcement. This is going to be what the Women's Movement needs! It is unfortunate that Mercedes had to relinquish the title."

"I'm just glad you agreed that we needed to up the ante for the championship match."

"It'll help with the fact that the title is vacated." She looked around. "Anyway, should let you go before someone sees you and ruins the surprise."

"See you less than twenty four hours." I chuckled as I went to go back to my hotel. Colby video called me as soon as I got into the room.

"Girl, tell me you're going to be there!"

"Boy, you're annoying. I know there's that fancy thing where you can pinpoint where I'm at."

"Wait, I can?"

I chuckled, "Be glad I'm starting to like you again."

"Well hell, I'm moving off the shit list?" Colby sat down in a seat.

"Are you just now flying out?"

"Red eye. Only thing Jon and I could snag on such quick notice."

"Be careful. Okay. Can't wait to see you guys kick Bo and Curtis' ass!"

"Well I'm definitely moving up if you're concerned for my well being." He chuckled. "And you will be there, right?"

"Stop fishing!" I hung up. "Good grief." After a couple hours of sleep, I went down to workout in the gym.

"Well, looks like nothing's changed." I heard behind me. Joe stood there with his headphones and gear.

"Don't tell the guys I'm here."

He made a zip it motion across his lips. "You feeling good?"

"Yeah, minus the whole douche bag probably was going to kill me that night." He started up the treadmill next to me and we caught up on stuff going on at work.

"So, you are okay with working with Colby again?"

"Yeah."

"Even though that's what set off the stupid idiot?"

"Derek saw smoke and thought there was a fire. Besides after much debate to myself. It might not be a bad idea."

"Well, good. I can't wait for when they decide to let the gang get back together."

"They are seriously shooting for a reunion?"

"Babe, I heard they already have t-shirt designs." Joe laughed, "They just been waiting on you to join the bandwagon."

"Well, let's ride it out for however long we can."

"Tell me one thing though, how is it going to get announced that you're back into the Women's match for Summer Slam?"

"Sorry, Big Dog. You're going to have to find out like the rest." I stopped my treadmill. "But I will tell you this, there's a stipulation now to the match. First ever for the Women's Division." Joe immediately started laughing.

"Knowing you. You talked Steph into a Dumpster match?" I chuckled at that thought. "Come on, you ain't going to tell me? I know Mercedes got hurt and she had to vacate the title."

"You're going to find out at during Moxley and Rollins' match." I got to really laughing, "Could you imagine Maryse getting thrown into a dumpster?" Joe chuckled.

"At least this time, I ain't got to worry about if your ass could be landing in jail." He checked his watch. "Speaking of the guys, you better hop on out of here if you want to keep the shroud over their eyes."

"Thanks Joe." I gave him a fist bump.

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay.**

 **Just to let you know where the Dumpster thing came from. That actually happened to me. My brother from another mother (Who was my old boss back at my previous employment) suspected a dumpster match happened under his watch. He actually stopped me from shoving a rolling dumpster cart of cardboard to the compactor and asked, "Is (NAME OMITTED) underneath all that cardboard?"**

 **Not in front of the other co-workers, but he was concerned that I had snapped and was trying to figure a way to cover for me. No the person wasn't in the dumpster; but it is my favorite story to tell.**


	5. Hear My Whispers in the Dark

Seth and Jon stood by each other at the end of the ramp. "Do you know if she's here?"

"She should be. I pinged her cell to here."

"Running on lunatic time, per usual." I was able to keep my composure behind the camera. Maryse and the Miztourage begged for my guys to enter the ring. They ran straight past me and slid in to start the match. I wasn't afraid for my guys one bit. Maryse was already getting irritated by the fact her guys were losing. She got up on the apron and distracted the referee. Bo and Curtis took it as a moment to gang up on Seth. Jon tried to intervene but the referee stopped him. I rolled my eyes and just kept recording. Maryse walked around to where I was to talk strategy with Bo. To piss her off, I put the camera straight on them.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" She attempted to move. I moved along with her. Maryse shoved me backwards. "What are you stupid? I said get out of here!" I finally backed off and took up position by my guys.

"You must be new." Jon shouted down to me as he finally got a tag from his partner. Seth rolled to the mats to catch his breath. While the referee's back was turned, Maryse ran over and stomped on Seth.

"Where's your girl?" Maryse slapped Seth. The crowd began to chant for me. "She's not coming!" I stayed in my position as she attacked him. She saw the referee turn and she held her hands up. I approached to get a shot of Seth on the ground. No one in the front seats noticed me moving the camera just enough that Seth locked eyes with me. He smiled as he rolled over. I took up position again by ringside.

"Stay back, Maryse!" The referee growled as she backed up towards me. Referee stuck his head out far enough to shout at my injured comrade. Maryse climbed the ring apron to help Bo attack Jon. I slid my arm around her legs and pulled her down. The crowd cheered as she got up and stumbled away from me. She went around to the other side. As Jon ran into the ropes, I saw her grab his leg. Seth saw me setting the camera down. Simultaneously, we slid into the ring and ran towards Maryse and Bo who were standing outside of the ring. I landed my suicide dive on Maryse and Seth had hit Bo. The ballcap and wig had fallen off me. Seth turned to me and smiled.

"I knew you'd be here!" He hyped the crowd up. I saw Jon and Curtis were both flat on their backs.

"Go burn it down!" Seth slid back in the ring and curb stomped Curtis before he could get to his feet. Jon covered for the win.

 _"Your winners! The team of Jon Moxley and Seth Rollins!"_ I slid in and hugged my guys.

"How long have you been out here?" Jon laughed.

"I'll just say this, you ran past me and slid in the ring."

"You and your entrances."

"Speaking of entrances." I motioned for a microphone. "Maryse!" Jon's music was almost deafening. "YO! LA BAMBA! Chill one second." I stood up on turnbuckle. "You can't leave until you hear the bad news and the worse news. Which one you want first?" Maryse had a microphone at the top of the ramp.

"Just spill it you crazy bi..."

"Watch your mouth, Maryse! Before I come up there and give you another beatdown." The crowd cheered. "Now bad news is you do have an opponent to determine the new women's champion, this Sunday!" I chuckled. Jon grabbed a microphone.

"The Universe is dying to know. What's the worse news for Maryse?" Jon knew I had something up my sleeve.

"I'm glad you asked." I pointed to the entrance where an ambulance was backing up into the arena. "For the first time ever! An ambulance match for the Women's title." Maryse turned pale.

"Gee, Cousin. You scared that bad tan job off her!" Jon was laughing. The crowd chanted my name.

"See you Sunday!" I dropped the microphone as my music hit. Jon, Seth and I jumped out of the ring and high fived the audience members. Jon wrapped one arm around me and rubbed my head. "Get off me fool." We laughed as we hit the backstage. Renee didn't have the camera crew with her like she usually does.

"An ambulance match! I'm stoked to see it!" She threw her arms around me. "Not as much as I'm psyched to see you after that comeback entrance. You weren't kidding when you said it was going to be interesting."

"You knew?" Colby crossed his arms.

"I knew she had the green light last Monday. Not what she had planned."

"Thanks for selling me out." I playfully slapped her arm. "Stephanie and Maryse are the only two who knew how I was coming back."

Jon looked at Seth. "You two still got that weird bond thing? Cause how did you both do the suicide dive in stereo?"

"Clearly that bond still exists." I restrained myself from elbowing Renee in the ribs. "Too bad Roman doesn't have a title match. It would be a bit of a rewind to 2013." She just had to bring that year floating to the surface of my reptile brain.

 _Jon and I stood in the back holding our titles as we watched Seth and Roman about to put the finishing moves on Daniel Bryan and Kane. "Bet I can beat you to the ring."_

 _"Money or just bragging rights?" I said as I positioned myself to get a little lead._

 _"Twenty bucks?" The bell rang and we both bolted straight for the ring. I heard Jon grunt as I slid into the ring. Seth jumped a little as my arms wrapped around him. Jon wrapped one arm around Roman. "Clean sweep, Baby!"_

 _Roman did his signature roar as he held his title out in front of him. Seth held his title beside his tag team partner._

 _"This is our yard!" Jon held his United States title with the new tag champs._

 _"Believe in the Shield!" I held my Diva's title up. The commentary crew sounded scared. We all jumped over the barricade and went up our normal entrance point. The crowd congratulated us as we walked past. I saw little kids ahead of me and gave them fist bumps. We reached the top of the stairway and for one more pose. I threw up my title, and the guys followed. I was first into the hallway. Jon approached me holding his head low as he pulled out a twenty._

 _"What's that for?" Roman questioned._

 _"He's learning he has to stop making bets with me."_

 _"You cheated."_

 _"Oh stow it." Seth got in between us to keep the kayfabe going since there was a crowd. "This is what matters. We did exactly what we said we would," He turned and shouted at the crowd. "We told you all, to believe in the Shield!" Lot of the fans booed us as we walked by. The security guys jumped in between the fans and escorted us back to the locker rooms. Jon and Joe disappeared into the locker room. I was about to go clean up in my locker room when suddenly Colby yanked me into the boiler room._

 _"What the..." He kissed me with a passion. Like he hadn't kissed me in years._

 _"I've been dying to do that all day." I pulled him close by his vest and slid my spare hotel room key into one of the pockets. He grinned as I kissed him._

 _"Come to my room, and I'll show you what I've been dying to do all day."_

"Earth to Ambrose!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Where'd you go just a second there?" Colby and my cousin looked concerned.

"Nothing." I prayed like hell I wasn't blushing. Renee changed the subject quickly.

"So who's buying beers tonight?"

Summer Slam arrived quickly. I waited at the Gorrilla Point as the guys walked in, holding gold. "One hell of a fight, guys." I hugged them.

"This is almost familiar." Colby laughed. "Your match is next, ain't it?" His question was answered as the ambulance sirens echoed in the arena. "Guess that answers that."

"Go rest. Clean up." I gave them both fist bumps. "Better save a cold one for me."

"Kick her ass." Jon shouted.

 _"The following contest is for the Women's Championship."_ My music started up and Colby saw me switch over personalities. I grabbed the sheathed kendo stick by me and slid it over my head. The crowd cheered as I entered. _"The first contestant, from Cincinnati, Ohio. The Lunatic Fringe, Deanna Ambrose!"_ The music switched over as I was hyping up the crowd in the ring. _"Her opponent, she is from Los Angeles. Maryse!"_ Maryse walked to the ring looking petrified. I motioned to Maryse.

"Come play!" Maryse stood up on the apron and did her stupid little head whip. The front row laughed as I mocked her the exact moment she flipped her hair. Maryse stepped into the ring and slid her jacket off. I jumped toward her and made her scream. She clung to the ropes for life. "That can't help you the moment the bell rings." The referee talked to her. Maryse suddenly slid out and grabbed a steel chair. She slid back in and stood ready to take me out. The referee looked at both of us.

"This is about to be a mess." He motioned for the bell. Maryse immediately came at me with the chair. I ducked and cracked her across the back with the kendo stick. My weapon broke after I repeatedly hit Maryse. The crowd starting cheering for tables.

"Is that what you want?" I shouted. There was a table propped up by the barricade. I slid out and set it up by the ring. Before I went back, I tossed a few more chairs in the ring and slid another table.

"Deanna! No need to get carried away!" The referee yelled. I climbed up to the top rope and had another chair tucked under my arm. Maryse was still flat on the mat. I jumped for a modified elbow drop. She convulsed against the mat after the chair and I connected. Maryse screamed as she got to her knees.

"Please! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Maryse grabbed a chair and jabbed me in the stomach. Quickly she went on the attack with the chair. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up and over to the turnbuckle. Maryse went over to the other side and propped the table up. I looked up as she suddenly slapped me across the face.

"I hope Seth's watching this beating." She slapped me across the face again. My mind was suddenly flipping between the locker room incident with Derek and the match. She grabbed my arm and attempted to fling me into the table. However, I tightened my grip and spun her until she flew into the table. I dropped to the mat, breathing heavy. Referee ran over to check on Maryse first. He turned and came back to me.

"You alright?"

"I think so. She okay?" He nodded as I stood up and pulled Maryse out of the ring. I flung her into the steel steps. "This is what happens when you try to take me out." I picked her up again, but not realizing she had a weapon in her hand. All I could see was white foam as she sprayed my face. Maryse then started to lead me towards the ramp.

"I can't believe I am being forced to fight your unstable..." I grabbed her and bounced her head off the table I had set up earlier. The crowd cheered as I rolled her on top and climbed the ring post. My mind was still flipping between fights. Someone freaked as I almost fell. The crowd started chanting my name as I elbow dropped Maryse through the table. I shook off the fog and stood up.

"Time to end this," I pointed towards the ambulance and grabbed Maryse. "You're about to learn the biggest lesson today," I threw her over my shoulder. "You don't screw with Deanna Ambrose!" We were at the ramp when she jumped off my shoulders. Maryse tried to kick me, but I yanked her straight onto her butt. She screamed out in pain. Making my mind flip between fights again. I grabbed her by both legs and drug her towards the ambulance. The back doors were already open, just waiting for the loser. Maryse tried to scramble to her feet, but I planted her with Dirty Deeds. I felt the blood start to trickle down my lip. My hand wiped my face, and I stared at the blood. _When did I get cut? Derek did it? No, it was..._

"DEANNA!" The referee yelled. I looked up from staring at the blood on my hands. He mouthed to finish the match. I looked over and got my bearings. After throwing Maryse into the ambulance, I slammed both doors shut.

 _"Your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Deanna Ambrose!"_ I should have cared or hyped the crowd up. The referee handed me the title.

"Dee! You okay?"

"I think so..." He threw my arm up as I was still trying to decipher what the hell was happening.

"Hype the crowd up real quick." He mumbled.

Quickly I turned and climbed on top of the bus. I smiled as I held the title in the air. "This is why you can never get away with messing with Deanna Ambrose!" The camera flashes started to mess with me and I got down off the ambulance. Once I hit the Gorilla Point, I started doing deep breathing to try to keep me calm. I could hear people around me, but their voices weren't coherent. A hand suddenly was waving in front of me.

"Yo! You good?" Joe stood there looking very concerned. I shook my head and he saw a door that went outside. "Come here." He snatched a water bottle off the table and a napkin. I didn't see who he was talking to, "Go get a trainer. Preferably Brianna, if she's available." I kind of felt foolish as Joe saw me puking my guts out. "What happened?" He poured the water on the napkin and handed it to me.

"Something she did. My mind couldn't figure out where I was."

"The slaps?" I only nodded. "Maybe it was too soon to come back." I poured water over the back of my neck.

"I'm fine." Joe looked at me funny.

"Yeah? Then tell me, who was you just fighting?" I looked scared as Brianna walked outside.

"What's up, Joe?" I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

"I was worried about her and my match is coming up. I didn't want to leave her by herself." Bri saw the pile of puke.

"I got this. The photographer is waiting for her. I'll tell him he has to let me look at her first."

"You're the best." He tapped her shoulder. Immediately she was using the flashlight on my eyes.

"Well no head trauma. So what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe didn't eat enough today?" I started to walk in but she scolded me just like a mother would a child.

"Trainer room. Now." I rolled my eyes and followed her. She couldn't come up with a reason. I didn't want her to put me on crazy leave again, so I said nothing. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"The photographer wants to know if she can get her pictures yet?" Colby peeked in.

"You're clear." I jumped up and walked by Colby. His hand made me jump.

"It's okay. It's okay." He held his hands up. "I didn't mean..." I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "Hey, it's just me and you."

I tried to bite my tongue. "I'm having some sort of flashbacks to shit head." I stared at my hands as they shook. No matter how many times I tried to will them to stop, they shook harder. Colby's hands gripped mine but I remembered what he did too. He looked hurt as I retreated into my loner shell. "Please, leave me be?" Colby sat by me, but left some room to give me space.

"I don't do that to people I care about when I see them hurting."


	6. Why is Everything so Heavy

A day or two after Summer Slam, I was relaxing at home. Well, trying to relax. I had a few moments of throwing things just to break them. Good thing I didn't have neighbors that lived close. They probably would have called the cops. I heard the front door bell that broke me out of my spiral. Joe stood there with his work bag in hand. "Thank God you're okay." He rubbed his brow as he walked in, "Do you have your phone off or something? I've been trying to get a hold..." Joe saw the pile of broken glass. There was a few half drank bottles of Jack Daniel's whiskey on the counter. "What has been going on here?"

"Trouble sleeping," I leaned against the wall. "Now day two since the pay per view."

"That's it, someone is staying with you twenty four/seven."

"Why?"

"Babe, it's been four days since you won the title!"

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Joe grabbed my arm and pointed to the barbed wire tattoo.

"I am if it means I won't find you slumped over and bleeding in a bathroom." His eyes were fierce as he sounded soulful but intimidating. "Renee still freaks out about finding you with a razor blade in your hand." His speech got cut by someone repeatedly hitting the doorbell. Joe walked over to the door as I was mulling over his words. Multiple voices echoing the hallway made me freak.

"Well that was quick to call in the intervention." I crossed my arms, seeing Renee, Jon, Brianna and Colby standing by Joe. "I don't need babysitters."

"We're not baby-sitting you, Little Sis." Joe was sternly glaring at me. "We're just concerned about what that asshole did to your mind."

"Oh, so now you're afraid I might go, what? Bat shit crazy? Off my rocker?" I walked over to my bedroom and slammed the door like some high school punk pissed at their parents. I threw on my headphones to drown out the warden's speech. There was a small knock on my door. "Go away." I saw Renee pop through the door. "I said leave me be." She ripped the earbuds out.

"Nope. I'm not until you have to hear what I got to say. I get you and your surrogate brother can bicker from time to time." She looked like she was on the verge of tears and trying to not scream. "But what you did out there, immediately jumping all of us! That was uncalled for!" My cellphone pelted my stomach after she threw it. "Pick up your phone once in a while." I saw across the screen over a hundred missed calls and just as many text messages. "I know you hate gadgets. But when all of us were concerned about you after that fight, the decency you can do is just answer the phone. That's why we're all here." Little petite Renee never scared me so much in my life. "We're not saying you're crazy, you know how this business goes, we don't want to see a young face," She choked on the thought. "I don't want to see you up on the tribute videos at a young age." Renee stood there with a variety of emotions. "I know you basically had a scrap with death. But you need someone to talk to; don't bottle this shit up." She wiped mascara tears from her cheeks. Renee turned to leave.

 _Renee! How can I get rid of this feeling of betraying Derek?_ I had so many questions that I didn't know where to start. _Why can't my head accept to the feelings I still have for Colby?_ I wiped my face and got in the shower. If I was going to have company until Monday, might as well look a little presentable. Thankfully the next RAW episode was taking place right here in town. I threw on the usual black tank top and jeans. Colby looked surprised when I went out to my living room. He stood there cleaning up my mess. "Sorry about the mess. I would have got it."

"No need to apologize." He pointed to the dustpan. "You want to hold that still, so I can finish?"

"I'm also sorry about worrying you." After I threw the last of that weird vase away, I stood up and Colby had mixed emotions on his face.

"What's with all the apologies?"

"I know. This is going to totally kill my reputation of being a cold hearted bitch, right?" The tension broke as we both laughed.

"You're forgiven. I don't think I would have had the guts to get back in the ring and win a title after someone almost..." He trailed off. I could see the pain in his eyes. "I just hope, and this is me asking you. Not Seth to Deanna." He swallowed hard, but Joe cut him off. I was led to my kitchen.

"Listen up, Jenna. We're trying to figure the best way to go about this." Joe sat down beside Brianna who held up a paper. "If the emergency contact sees any reason the PTSD is getting worse; they just have to call me and you will be a resident of a psychologist's couch."

"Uh okay." _Shit. Who was listed on that?_

"For this week, we'll all be here for you. Starting next week, Colby will be the person that if you show any signs." Brianna pointed to him. "I already told you what to look for."

"Yes Ma'am."

"He just has to call me up, and I forward this paper to Stephanie." I recognized it as the same form she sent up to the command about me cutting myself. "It just needs a date."

"This is kind of harsh..." I mumbled.

"And what was you being when we all was in the hallway?" Jon leaned over. I gave him an agreement look.

"Got me there." I looked over at Colby. "So what exactly is the game plan entail?"

"Right now we're going to try without medications. Which is why we're going to not send you to a psychologist." I nodded. "We have some ideas of getting you out of this funk."

"Alright. If you got to lock everything up that can be harmful. Go right ahead."

"All that's already taken care of, except for your personal bathroom. Which she'll go in there and check." Joe pointed to Brianna.

"Okay. I'm sure there's something besides that." Colby, Jon and Joe smiled. "I'm not sure exactly what kind of outlet will be productive?"

"Be aware of getting up early tomorrow. We're doing the one thing we all know you love." Jon pointed to the desert outside my window. "Desert running," He looked at Joe. "Or slightly jogging in someone's case." Joe flipped him off. "It always clears your mind. At least that's what you say."

"Renee and I will have breakfast ready when you get back." Brianna slid the papers in her medical bag. "Are we clear on the rules?"

"Crystal."

Later that night, everyone found one of my spare beds or had air mattresses blown up in my living room. I walked by the room Renee and Jon were in. "Can we get a minute?" Jon nodded. Renee looked worn after today. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I should have seen you guys were concerned for me."

"You're forgiven." She hugged me. "I can't stay mad at the closest in law I have." Renee turned to continue making the bed. "I'm serious though. Don't bottle this shit up. If you don't want to speak to a psych, talk to..."

"I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around to if he was right." I stammered as she looked bewildered that I chose her. "Derek. Part of me feels like I betrayed him. Maybe that's why I didn't fight back?"

"Don't blame yourself..."

"I can't help it. That thought is there; has been there. Taunting me." I rubbed my brow as old memories of Colby and me surfaced in my head. Along with Derek's pissed voice, _"Tell me you're screwing your ex, behind my back."_ Renee grabbed me in a tight embrace.

She picked her phone up and suddenly debated. "I don't think you realize you called me that night." Renee's finger floated over the play button. "I didn't record much. Just enough to alert the security guys you needed help. I called the guys to get over to your locker room." She hit play, "I know Colby is the reason Derek beat you that night."

 _"Tell me you're screwing your ex, behind my back." There was a loud thud from me getting slammed against the wall. "TELL ME!"_ I stared at her phone in fear. Renee hit pause and looked shocked. She was staring past me. Colby looked like a deer in headlights.


	7. Bring Me to Life

Joe and Jon were the ones that woke me up the next morning for running. After we walked in to my house, we all were caught off guard at the smell of breakfast cooking. "Renee and Brianna are the best!" Jon slumped in a chair.

"Colby still asleep?" Joe asked.

"He took off. Didn't say where or what." Brianna said. I rubbed the back of my neck. Renee watched me as I mulled over how the next conversation with Colby would go. It was almost eleven and him evading me was breaking my heart.

"I guess this is more like brunch, huh?" Renee tried changing the subject quickly. Joe and Brianna started talking about my treatment as if I wasn't standing there. Once I filled my plate of food up, I walked into my bedroom to eat.

"What's her problem?" I heard Jon asked. Part of me hoped the 'ooooof' I heard escaped his lips, was Renee hitting him in the gut. I hoped she smacked Joe upside his head just for the hell of it. After I ate, I cleaned myself up. There was a knock on my door.

"I'm decent." Joe slunked in.

"I just wanted to..."

"Oh, wait. So now you can see me?"

"Jenna..."

"Just curious, because one second I was in the kitchen. Then it was like I disappeared." Joe went to interrupt by yelling. "Stop yelling at me! I'm not a child!" I smacked him so hard, he actually fell backwards. "If you really care, you'd go about this situation a little differently." I slammed the bedroom door shut. After throwing on my go to outfit, I started to clear my phone of the phone calls. One number stuck out to me. "Shit." I muttered as I tried to figure out how to leave without a thousand questions. I climbed out of my bedroom window and walked around to my car. This was one place I knew I could go without feeling like I was being judged. Of course, the second in charge of the shelter was standing out there waiting on me.

"I was wondering when you come see your buddy!" He hugged me.

"I got some house visitors I've been attending to, Elden." I lied. "How is Hades?" The damn dog must had heard me. "I'm coming buddy!" Elden chuckled as he lead me to Hades' cage. Hades was jet black fur with white markings on his ears. It was unclear what breed he was, but people were immediately afraid of the wolf like dog. It was stupid thing to do, especially how tiny he stood.

"Why don't you start staying home? It'd be nice for the owner of this place to be around a lot."

"As long as you still work, it's your place. Not mine."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to run it." That stung me. I would have to find someone to take over the books and everything.

"When you start to feeling the time to retire finally. You'll have to give me a notice. Cause I'm going to have to find someone who's just as good as you being my eyes and ears."

"And keeping the secret of a WWE superstar runs a dog shelter?" He chuckled as he pointed to the Side Street Animal Shelter sign. I was actually surprised no one knew this was my shop. It was nice to have a place I could go to when work got too much. "It would be funny seeing Deanna walk out with him. Hell, what if the Shield comes out with him?"

"Vince might flip. But would be cool. A little homage to ol'e Jake the Snake?"

Elden chuckled as he popped open Hades cage. "Exactly." Hades jumped up and wrapped his front two paws around my waist. As if he was hugging me.

"Missed you too, man." I kissed his head. "Let's go up to the office for a bit, before going home." I started sifting through the paperwork that had piled up in my mailbox. As I was paying the bills, Hades was wrapped around my feet, napping. I looked over at my cell phone lighting up.

"Where are you?!" I hung up on Joe.

"When we they learn to stop yelling?" There was a few pings from my phone. I finally decided to at least call Renee. "Tell Doctor Pain in the Ass, I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'll be home in a bit, okay? I'll even bring pizza."

"Okay." I shook my head as the last envelope got sealed. "All of my paperwork is caught up." Elden frowned as he noticed movement in the front office camera.

"I think we got a visitor." He grabbed his cane and pointed to digital camera screen. Melanie, who ran the front desk, buzzed back.

"Yes, Mel?" Elden said.

"Your favorite donor is here." Elden looked up at me.

"Send him back!" Elden gimped out of my office.

"Colby! How are you boy?"

"No way." I whispered as I was listening to my two friends chat each other up.

"Stopping by with another donation?"

"You know I got to make my stop and see the dogs." He chuckled as I attempted to hide in my office. Hades immediately went on point at the door. "The owner is finally in?"

"Catching up on paperwork." Hades growled right by the door. I wanted to go out to Colby. They left the offices and I leashed my dog. It might be time for no more secrets.

"Hey Elden. The bills are caught up." I held Hades tight as Colby turned.

"Jenna?" Elden's eye twinkled as he noticed Colby's heart beating a mile a minute.

"Colby, meet the soon to be owner of Side Street Animal Shelter." Elden smiled. "Jenna. This is one of my top favorite donors."

"Yeah, I was just explaining to Elden that I have groomers coming in to clean the pups up. Even have a truckload of supplies." His eyes didn't leave me. I noticed Hades was eagerly greeting Colby. "Hey boy. I was wondering where you were hiding."

"You two know each other?" Hades jumped up and gave Colby kisses.

"We've played a few times, only when Elden let him out."

"Didn't you have a pizza or something to pick up?" Elden quipped.

"Right. Best get back before there's a riot on my hands." I whistled at Hades. "Do you need a ride back over Colby?"

"Yeah. Sure." Hades jumped into the back seat. When Colby entered, he still looked shocked. "So last night, I learn I'm the reason why Derek went off. Today you learn I have been the anonymous donor."

"Wait. You knew about me and this place?"

"Renee told me about you hanging out here during your time off." He eyed the barb wire tattoo.

"Yeah. The place kind of grew on me. But how'd you know that Elden is signing the place over to me?"

"Elden might be able to keep a secret. His granddaughter cannot." He smiled. "She's a big fan of the Shield."

"That she is." I laughed.

"How'd you manage to get to go out on your own?"

"I snuck out." I blushed, "Not a proud moment. I'm fully expecting a scolding when we get back."

"Why'd you sneak out?"

"You mean to tell me that Big Dog hasn't got a hold of you?"

"Okay he might have. Which is why I wondered if you was down at the shelter."

"Mr. Architect indeed." I muttered as I pulled into the pizza shop. Colby broke the silence.

"Was I ever going to know? About me being the reason?"

"Maybe. It was kind of hard to find the time to talk about it. Especially with the bosses pushing us to work together again." As we were waiting on our food, a little boy approached me.

"Excuse me?" I instantly noticed his Roman Reigns shirt.

"What's up Buddy?" I held up the shaka sign. He smiled real big.

"I thought it was you!" He hugged me. "Sorry." I loved kids like him, who sees that some of our character quirks are actually us.

"It's cool dude." I patted his shoulder.

"Mason! What did I tell you?" The boy's father approached ready to scold.

"DAD! It's Deanna and Seth!" The boy had the tone of don't ruin this moment. Mason's father looked like he mentally slapped himself after realizing celebrities were standing in front of him. The boy saw Hades sitting in the back. "Who's this?"

"I call him Hades." My dog took to the boy like a pig to mud. "He looks scary, but he's a goof ball." The boy giggled as Hades licked his cheek.

"I wish my big brother was here. He'd have loved to meet you."

"Where's your big brother?" Colby asked the nine year old.

"Hospital. He's really sick. The doctors are taking good care of him though." I looked to Mason's father and felt the color drain from my face when I saw him mouth 'cancer.'

"How about your Dad takes a video of the three of us? Huh? Send some well wishes to your brother?" Colby asked. Mason ate up the attention as his Dad recorded us. Mason threw his fist out for honorary Shield fist bump. Colby and I threw our fists out beside him. What no one expected, was Hades placing one of his paws with our fists. Mason giggled as he ran to who I could assume was his mom.

"Thank you for that." Mason's father shook our hands. "It's been a long time since we heard that laugh." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What are his chances? If you don't mind me asking." I folded my arms.

"The tumor is in a weird spot. The doctors are afraid if they operate, they could do more harm than good. They found a treatment that is working. There's already a decrease in tumor size and his cancer panel numbers are already down." He caught himself rambling. "Sorry, this might not make sense. We're on our way to go visit, and hopefully bring him home. Mason doesn't know yet. Cause we want the doctor to tell him if Bryce can come home."

Colby interjected, "We've met enough patients. We're starting to understand the whole numbers situation." I looked over at Colby and winked.

"Any chance are you interested in coming to Raw? Bring Mason and Bryce. There's still front row seats and it'll be on me."

The guy looked shocked. "You don't have to do that."

"If it means getting to see that boy laugh like that again. It'll make my day." I handed him one of the public relations manager's number.

"If everything goes good. Call this number. We'll have a Shield style party beforehand too." I smiled. After we said our byes, Colby looked over at me. "What?"

"I saw that look in your face." He said as we were given our food. "You finally understand why Joe is on your ass."

"Is it bad I'm in a love/hate relationship with our bond?" I grabbed some cash and walked to the local bakery shop. When I returned, Colby was bitching the food will get cold.

"Where'd you go?" I showed him an apple pie with extra cinnamon.

"My version of an olive branch to Joe."


	8. Still Worth Fighting For

The guys and I went out to the local gym before Raw. I was busy on a treadmill when Colby caught my attention. "What?" I took my earphones off and stopped the machine.

"I asked if you wanted to spar? Like old times." He pointed over to the ring. Joe saw Colby's hand motion and looked like he was going into protective mode as we jumped into the ring. He immediately slid in and stood between us.

"Probably not a good idea." Joe whispered.

"It'll be okay, Big Dog." He tried to step around Joe.

"If she has an episode right here, it could be bad. You got a fight tonight. She doesn't." Colby scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Buzzkill." Joe's demeanor went from concerned to pissed instantly.

"Excuse me?" Colby repeated himself. Joe caught Colby off guard with a bitch slap across the face.

"Ding! Ding!" I jumped back as Colby shoved Joe into the turnbuckle. They locked up for a second but Joe got the upper hand and flipped them around. Pinning Colby against the turnbuckle. Jon stood by the ring, cheering on Colby. Joe held up a hush motion. The other people in the gym jumped as Colby screamed after a Ric Flair styled crack across his chest. Joe grabbed Colby by the arm and whipped him into the other corner. He attempted to splash, but Colby managed to elbow him in the face. Joe fell to the mat, Colby climbed to the top turnbuckle. "He's about to go Macho Man on you." I whispered. He elbow dropped, but Joe managed to roll out of the way.

"Thanks for the heads up." Joe laughed as Colby connected with the mat.

"Really? Playing favorites ref?" Joe picked the wore out Colby up across his shoulders. "Hey! Hey! I got a match, remember?"

"You wanted to spar so bad." Joe dropped backwards and covered.

"One. Two. Three." I counted a little too fast. "Winner." I threw Joe's arm up. Colby got up slow.

"I let him win."

"If you really want your ass kicked then." I positioned myself between Joe and Colby.

"Go cool down, big guy." I patted him on the chest and motioned that we were being watched. Some camera crew, likely TMZ, was filming us through the window. Jon tossed up Joe's water bottle to him. Instead of drinking it, he turned, "Oh shit!" I dropped as the plastic bottle flew over my head and slapped Colby on his back.

"JOE! Really?" He fell to his knees. When we all cleaned up and changed to street clothes, Colby motioned. "Let's go get some grub then head over to the arena. Loser will buy."

"No cheating referee does." He gave me that old smirk that made my heart skip. I was surprised he didn't invite the others. As he sat enjoying his burger from the hole in the wall joint he found, I interrupted the calmness.

"Thank you." He arched an eyebrow.

"For?"

"Treating me like I'm still a person. Not something that's broken."

"For someone who has trouble expressing her feelings, that was pretty heartfelt." I shrugged.

"Everyone else seems to be in hover mode, hoping I don't," I rubbed the barbed wire tattoo absentmindedly. Colby grabbed my hand. "But you. You're keeping your word of not wanting to leave a friend's side."

"It might be hard to accept, but this tiger changed his stripes." He chuckled and began to do that nervous thumb rub. "I've been wanting to ask this," He froze. "This is me asking, not Seth." He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Will you forgive me? For how I stupidly ended things between us?"

"You have been carrying that with you?" His body language was matching that night in the alley.

"Every. Damn. Day." He smiled. "I was excited when I heard you were coming to Raw brand. I was hoping my prayer was coming true." He looked like he mentally kicked himself for spilling that last part.

"And what prayer was that?" I didn't realize I flirted.

"That I can fix things between us."

"What about, what's her name?" He looked at me curiously, "The chick you were seen around with when you were running with Authority."

"Nah. It was just for publicity. Stephanie and Hunter wanted me to look like I had a dating life. Reality? I was chilling at home with Kevin because I couldn't be with anyone that wasn't you." He was fidgeting with his fries. I smirked. "How the hell did you end up with that asshole anyway? He was the first guy you dated since me, right?"

"Got to have the awkward ex talks?" I smirked, hiding the fact I didn't want to talk about the guy who almost killed me.

"Just curious how you ended up seeing each other?"

"Mistake. Leave it at that, cause I don't want to ruin the moment with him." Colby held his hands up in defense.

"Copy that." His eyes had a new spark after hearing that I was enjoying being around him again. Eventually we got to the arena. I walked to my locker room and froze at the door. "You alright?" Colby broke me out of my trance.

"I'm uh..." He opened the door and walked ahead of me. Colby opened all the doors and flipped lights on, "I feel stupid now." He shook his head as I hid my face.

"Don't feel stupid for what he did." Colby wrapped his arms around me. "Jon and I are across the hall. So you'll have backup in a second." I could feel his jaw propped on my skull as he try to calm my nerves. "You can holler, scream. Throw a...hanger or something at the door. I'll be there, I promise." I chuckled.

"Thank you." I returned his embrace and hid my face. A soft peck on my forehead caught me off guard.

"Alright, got to get ready." I waited until he shut his locker room door behind him. No one was around in the hallway. I grabbed a hanger and launched it at his door. The door opened, Colby crossed his arms.

"Just testing." I shrugged and flashed him my devilish smile. He chuckled and pointed at me.

"I thought after I walked over to my locker room; that you were going to do that," He pointed. "Get ready. The makeup people want you in the chair in thirty minutes."

"Ah yes. Got to get the war paint on." I looked over at my wardrobe the girls set out. "Hell no am I wearing this." Colby shook his head.

"You'd think they realize by now that you're going to do your own thing." I yanked my hoodie off and looked down. "Dressed." He shook his head.

"Your jeans that you've worn a hole into the knee. And a black tank top?" He smiled. "Wouldn't have you any other way." I ducked into my locker room to grab my phone and walked to makeup area.

"So there's troublemaker." Renee narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't do it."

"Really?" She showed the video of the gym fight earlier.

"That was all Colby and Joe!" The water bottle flew over my head in the video, making me laugh. "Geez that had some speed." The wardrobe lady walked by and started muttering.

"Where is that nice suit I had out for you?"

"Her? A suit?" Renee chuckled. "Vee! You really expected her to wear a suit?"

"Clearly a lady didn't raise you." She stormed off.

"WOLVES DID!" I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair. "Really? All bent out of shape because I didn't want to wear it." She shrugged and went straight back into whichever social media that needed updating. Not sure what she saw, but her jaw dropped. "What?"

"Do you have anything to tell me about?" I looked around.

"About?"

"Nothing? Not any reconciles with a certain Architect?"

"What are you?" I snatched her phone from her hand. Text message from someone that was a picture of Colby and me at the restaurant. "Who sent you that?" Renee managed to close her phone. "Damn it Renee!"

"Hey! I will talk to them. That they need to delete it." Renee was blushing. "I promise. I will handle this for you."

"Because it's someone that you like enough to not see hurt." She gave me a 'no duh' look.

"This is good knowing he is back on good terms with you." She giggled. "I'm rooting for him to break through your walls." She patted my shoulder and walked away. The makeup artist knew I hated overdone. She was great at keeping me simple and no hair extensions.

"Alright champ. You're all set." I was about to walk away when a familiar PR lady walked by.

"Hey, that family you told me about."

"They're here?"

"En route. They'll miss meet and greet." I cursed under my breath.

"I'm opening up Raw right?" She nodded. "Any chance can before cameras start? Or when it goes to commercial? Can I give him a shout out?" She laughed.

"What do you need me to do?"

"The goodie bags that Colby had the merchandise girls make up. Put them underneath the ring."

"When commercial hits, make it quick. Don't need the Authority getting pissy."

"It's for a kid with cancer. They'll let it slide." I messaged Colby about Mason and Bryce was missing meet and greet. When I returned to my locker room, Colby poked his head out.

"How's your segment going again?"

"Well, it's MizTV." We both rolled our eyes. "He's going to try and get Maryse a rematch."

"She's on leave, ain't she?"

"Try being the keyword." I laughed. "The women's roster going to come out with Stephanie and she's going to pull some tournament to see who will face me at No Mercy."

"Who are you facing?"

"I'm in a Fatal Five way is all I know right now."

"Can't make it easy, Champ."

"Says the guy in a rematch against 'The Bar'." I did my piss poor impression of Sheamus. We walked together to the room for Meet and Greets. After what seemed like an endless line, and constant questions of we were really back on good terms. I grabbed my title from the locker room and headed to Gorilla Point. Miz was already waiting and immediately started condescending my outfit.

"Where's the suit?"

I slapped my forehead, "Now it makes sense!" I changed my attitude quick. "You really expected me to show up dressed as something I'm not?" I strapped the title around my waist and threw on my favorite black leather jacket.

"The championship makes the woman, Deanna." He rolled his eyes as his music hit. I rolled my eyes as he strutted through.

"No. It's the person who holds a title, makes the championship." I turned to him with his Raw Tag Team Championship around his waist.

"What are you?"

"Pulling a you. I'm going to make this off script." Seth smiled. We could hear Miz start his stupid monologue.

"Hey. La Bamba!" I motioned to cut him off. Miz grunted as I walked out to the stage. Seth wasn't far behind me. We slid into the ring and grabbed microphones. Miz looked bewildered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Since when is he following you around again?"

"He does have a name." Seth interrupted.

"My guest was the Raw Women's Champion. You didn't need to bring a bodyguard."

"Hey. I don't tell him what he can and cannot do," I shrugged. "Besides, Mr. Architect has something up his sleeve and I kind of want to see how it plays out."

"Do I need to remind you what he did?"

"There's a rule a good friend has taught me. If someone shows utter remorse and asks forgiveness. You can't bring up that past sin." I could hear some chattering from the crowd.

"How the hell did you forgive him for that? You're certainly a lunatic aren't you? Falling for guys who beat you up." I was able to keep a poker face, but I wanted to unleash hell for comparing him to the shithead that almost killed me. "What are you hoping? To pick up whatever pieces was stomped off?"

Seth grinded his teeth, "What's the matter, Miz? Afraid to get some more couple competition around here?"

"I mean, Nikki and John already showed you and Maryse up." I threw my arms up.

"At least we dress like champions!" Miz turned to Seth. "They way you two dress, you almost are made for each other." He criticized everything about the both of us. "McMahons' must be ashamed you two hold titles."

"It doesn't matter what we wear." Seth and I held our titles up. "Cause at the end of the day, we still hold these."

"What is going on between us, Miz." Seth took a step forward, "is our business. Now how we just get to where you want to speak on behalf of your wife and try to get a rematch for the championship."

"Not yet, you came out to interrupt the time I had set to interview your little, street rat." He flipped at a wet strand of hair from across my face.

"Street rat?!" I looked to the crowd and Seth.

"You got a death wish?" Seth put himself between Miz and me. I set my title on a chair and slid my jacket off. Before I could do anything, Stephanie's music interrupted us.

"I'm not sure what's going on here. But Miz, I'm sorry. Maryse was properly defeated and has to return to the back of the line." She pointed to me. "Deanna. I am sorry to announce this, but there is a Fatal Five Way set for No Mercy." I shrugged.

"Who are my opponents?"

"Well, good thing you asked, because I have qualifying matches set for the next few weeks." I rolled my eyes. "Which now the two of you can now go ahead and knock Miz out. First match starts now." Seth and I turned to each other and smiled. Miz was standing directly between us and quickly tried to get on our good side. Seth grabbed Miz' arm and did his ripcord knee kick to the face. I slid my arms around Miz and dropped him with Dirty Deeds. The lights dimmed for a second, signaling that it went to commercial. I grabbed a microphone.

"I've got a few seconds. But I wanted to give a shout out to Mason's big brother, Bryce." I looked around. "Boys where are you at?" Mason was jumping to my left. "There's my buddy!" Bryce looked slightly mortified I called him out by name. I motioned for Seth to get the presents as I slid go stand by them. "What the WWE Universe doesn't know. You got a warrior amongst you. Fourteen year old Bryce is fighting cancer. Mason here told me and Seth all about the battle going on." Seth handed them their own goodie bags. "Glad to see you are here tonight with us." Bryce didn't have to beg for a Shield fist bump photo. He was standing between Seth and I as we held our fists up. Bryce stuck his fist out and smiled. I leaned in towards his Dad. "Roman's going to drop by after main event. Don't go anywhere, okay."

"I think he was hoping Roman be out here too."

"Roman's got to do his meet with Bryce on his own. You'll understand why." The Dad looked curious but just nodded.


	9. Meet Me on the Battlefield

**A/N: I can't settle on what song inspired this chapter the most. Shatter Me by Lizzy Hale? Without You by Ashes Remain? Fade into You from Nashville Soundtrack? My Escape by Raven's Code? Song #3 by Stone Sour? Bitch Came Back by Theory? (Well okay. That one inspired just one moment.)**

 _After the meeting with Stephanie and Hunter, I was returning to the locker room. Saraya looked curious, "So? Did you get in trouble?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _She looked bewildered. "How? Women on men is like a no no." She turned and saw Colby staring at me. "Looks like you've got a new," She sighed, "friend."_

 _"That match was pretty good for a last minute throw together, wasn't it?" I smiled._

 _"You guys seriously didn't rehearse anything? Or at least talk it out?" I shook my head as I continued to the locker room. She followed me. "You'd have to be like soulmates to move like that in the ring." I'm not sure what she was thinking, but I didn't ask._

 _"I don't know how to describe it, Saraya." Colby turned from the men's locker room door._

 _"Yo, Jen. You coming with us for beers?"_

 _"Meet you in the lot? We got a lot to discuss over the next few days." He ducked into the locker room. Saraya's curiosity was building._

 _"Going out with the NXT Champion for beers?" She swatted my arm. "You better give me details."_

 _"One, I can't. Two it's not just him."_

 _"Prude." She rolled her eyes._

 _"I am not."_

 _"Okay." We cleaned up and changed our clothes. "Can you at least tell me what's important to discuss over the next few days?"_

 _I shrugged, "It's regarding the meeting with Hunter and Steph. None of us can tell."_

 _"Story line change up?"_

 _"Something like that." I hugged her. "I'll see you later."_

I sat in Gorilla Point mulling over memories of me and my irritating frenemy. "What the hell was she doing in his hotel?" Just when things were looking good between me and Colby. I was going to surprise him at his room with take out bag of Bob Evans breakfast. It was our go to place every time we came to his home town. After knocking on the door, the familiar raven haired, heavy eye shadowed bitch stood in the doorway.

 _"Ooops. Sorry, babe? Did you order food delivery?" She shouted over her shoulder. I froze as Colby stepped out of the bathroom. He had jeans on and was slipping a shirt over his freshly showered body._

 _"Jenna?" His face turned pale. "This isn't what it..." I dropped the bag of food and took off to my room. Colby followed me down the hall. I slammed the door in his face. Saraya must had followed him. "I told you to wait outside!" He knocked on my door. Hades went on guard and growled._

The stagehand had to almost knock me out of my depressing train of thoughts. "Deanna." I caught on my music was playing.

"Shit. Sorry." I grabbed my title and walked out to the arena. Sasha was standing by the referee. I slid into the ring. "Final entrant for the Fatal Five Way, huh?" We didn't have microphones. There was a whole promo scripted, but I thought it was utter shit. Sasha's head tilted as I just held my hand out. Before she could shake my hand, that bitch's music hit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this No Mercy moment." Paige gave a sinister red lipped smile. "But I had something very important to come out to say to everyone." She froze for anticipation from the crowd. "I'm back."

I motioned for a microphone, "Congratulations, Poltergeist. This is our moment. Piss off." I was going to be in trouble for that, but considering who was on the receiving end of my rage.

"Sorry Deanna. Me and my new friends want to put the whole Women's Division on full blast notice." I turned to Sasha. We both caught a glimpse from behind us. "Shit." I dropped the title and went after the gladiator styled outfit one. Paige rushed the ring. She assisted the gold outfit chick in taking out Sasha. The gladiator chick blasted me in the face with her boot. Something got caught on my face, and I felt skin rip. "Get her up." Paige's cronies held me up by each arm. "If you walk out of No Mercy with this," She smiled, "Consider this a notice, my old friend, I'm coming for the Women's Championship." She quickly grabbed me and slammed me onto the canvas with the 'Paige-Turner'. "This is my house!" Referees slid into the ring and immediately pinned my attackers to one side. I looked up at Brianna.

"How bad is it, Doc?"

"Superficial. Shouldn't scar thankfully." She started to clean me up. "Can you lean on Seth so he can help you back?" I rolled to see him ringside.

"Yeah." I had to hide my slight hatred towards him. Mike Chioda handed me my belt, Seth immediately went into protective mode as Paige was shouting from the ring. "Shut up, bitch!" I dropped the bandage and was going to attempt round two. Seth's arms slipped around me and started pulling me back.

"Think, Dee, think." He whispered in my ear. "Let the bitch think she's won."

"Cause it's just a battle."

"You want to win the war." He smiled and got me to the gorilla point. I looked down to see our hands intertwined. He looked hurt that I immediately dropped my charade and walked off.

"Can we talk? About earlier?"

I shrugged, "What's there to talk about? My former best friend, now my favorite frenemy, was in your hotel room this morning. What else is there to know?" My voice was starting to get loud. Thankfully there was no cameras around, or bosses for that matter. Colby immediately saw the boiler room door.

"Get in here." He shoved me inside. "Can you stop and listen to me, please?" Colby was frustrated as he pinned me to the wall. "She surprised me as much as she did you. I didn't even know she was in there. Saraya messaged me this morning wanting to talk about stopping by the Black and Brave gym." His was so close that his breath lingered over my face.

"So you tell her that she needed to go talk to a trainer that's on site there."

"It was stupid to even answer. But I was only doing it because she's friends with you. She showed up just as I got out of the shower, I told her to wait outside. I don't even know how she got in." Every fiber of me was saying that he was truthful.

"Was friends. Past tense." This news just hit him. "You really don't know, do you? She's been jealous of us since the start of the Shield!"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know she had a crush on you when we started dating." I rubbed the sweat off my brow. "She stopped talking to me for the longest time." I started the nervous tapping on my collarbone. "It was a week after we broke up, I saw her and you at a restaurant." Colby's eyes widened.

"That was nothing. I was already eating, and she sat down to join me." He looked disgusted, "You thought that was a date?"

"It was fresh after we broke up, what was I suppose to think?" Colby looked down at my arm. "I already had the feeling she was going to try and get in your pants." I slid my tattooed arm behind my back.

"Tell me that's not," He slapped the pole beside him. He didn't need a verbal acknowledgment. Suddenly the door flew open.

"I told you I got sick in the head." I kept my head low. " Only time I could feel anything was when I was in pain."

"Deanna. I need to get you cleaned up." I couldn't bring myself to even look at Colby. He kept his back to me, like he was disappointed. Brianna cleaned my temple up, and was able to use butterfly bandages to cover the cut. I sat in the back watching Seth and Jon team up with the Hardy Boyz. Jeff and Matt kept The Bar at bay while Seth and Jon knocked out Luke Gallows.

 _"Your winners, the team of the Hardy Boyz and the Raw Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins and Jon Moxley."_

I applauded my guys and was about to walk away from the Gorilla Point, when I heard that nails on the chalkboard opening. "You bitch." I stormed up the stairs and motioned to the music guy to not hit my song. Paige skipped to the ring, blew a kiss to Seth and started her way back up the ramp. The crowd cheered as I stalked her from the entrance. I dropped the belt to give her the chance to turn and see me attack. Paige dropped after I jumped onto her. She screamed as I threw punches. I lost count at how many hands were trying to pry me off her.

"Deanna! Deanna! That's enough!"

"Let her go!" I recognized the tattooed wrist pulling me off my former friend. He hauled me backwards, and I made sure at least one of my hits was real. My right leg cracked across her back as she tried to crawl away.

"You really want to mess with me?! Come on! Right now!" Two referees grabbed my legs and shouted at Seth to get me to the back. The crowd was chanting and hoping they would just let me beat up Paige. They put me down at Gorilla Point and I tried to slip them all. "No. I'm done of people trying to take stuff away from me. She doesn't just want my title." I was in the moment and didn't realize a camera was nearby.

"Deanna! That's enough!" Eight referees and security guards stood in my way.

"What else is she trying to take from you?" Jon was trying to calm me down. I only turned and stared at Seth.

"You." I walked off to change out of my sweaty clothes. Joe was waiting for me out in the hall.

"Need a lift?"

"Please?" He flipped on the road playlist. I was too busy air strumming to Nickelback when I suddenly realized we turned the opposite way of the hotel. "Wait, aren't we supposed to go that way?"

"I didn't say I was taking you to the hotel, Babe." He smiled as he pulled into the driveway of Black and Brave gym.

"What the f..."

"Language!"

"Really?"

"I might have been wrong about the spar idea." He threw the car in park. "You two need to either fight or make out." Joe motioned, "Knowing you, most likely kick his ass. But I need both of you to bury the damn hatchet." I stared at the door as he continued a soulful but intimidating speech. "I will drag your ass in there." I got out of the SUV and Joe launched my gym clothes bag at me. "Now!"

"Hades is back at the hotel."

"Don't worry about him. Renee has him handled." He pointed to the door. I sulked inside to see Colby waiting in the ring. He was sitting on a steel chair. I changed my boots to my workout shoes.

"If the Shield is going to make a comeback, we all need to be on the same page." I slid into the ring. He picked up the steel chair and held it for a second. "Since I'm the source of your pain." Colby handed me the chair. "No repercussions. Hit me as many times as you need to; get this out of your system." He turned his back to me and held his arms out. "You got enough people yelling at you all the time. I don't want to do that to you. I swear, no repercussions. Just hit me." The feeling was there, but I just couldn't bring myself to stab this new Colby. I tossed the chair out of the ring and hid my face in the turnbuckle. His hand rested on my shoulder, I immediately grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. Colby managed to get me to let go. When he saw the look in my face, we both smiled. "Oh so you're going to play me like that, huh?"

"I was told to fight you," I shrugged. "So." Colby and I locked up and swung until my back was in the corner. I grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head.

"Really? A hockey move?" I had let go so he would back off. As he threw his shirt off, I climbed to the top turnbuckle and elbow dropped. He laid there for a second as I wrapped my arms around his legs. He grunted as I put him in the cloverleaf submission. Colby stretched out and was able to grab the bottom rope. I let him go, "Alright, no holding back." He spring boarded to his feet and jumped onto the ropes. Colby flying clothes lined me. I laid out for a second, he picked me up and did the Falcon Arrow drop. Quickly grabbed my leg, "One. Two." I kicked out.

"I ain't letting you win."

"I hoped you wouldn't." He lined me up for a spear. I ducked in time, making him connect to the ring post. When he dropped, I heard him cry out in pain, for real.

"You alright?" I slid out after seeing him hold his bad knee. "Let me see it." I went to push the sweats up enough to see his knee. Suddenly he flipped me over and pinned me to the outside floor.

"One." His lips hovered over mine. "Two." His hands started to slide down my arms that were pinned over my head. I shivered at the goosebumps. "Three." His kiss was gentle at first, like he was afraid of me freaking out like the night in the alley. "I swear to you. I swear on my title. I swear on my career. There is nothing. There always has been nothing going on between me and Saraya." His hot breath lingered over my face as one hand traced my jawline. "There's only been one girl I've been in love with ever since I first tagged with her at NXT." Instinctively, I went to cup his face. Colby turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand. He slowly left kiss trails across each scar hidden in the barb wire tattoo. I took him off guard by switching positions and making him be the one pinned.

"I trust you. It's her I don't." His thumb traced my lips as our pulses began to race. I caressed my fingers down his ribs, making him shudder. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, making me straddle him. One hand cradled my neck as his other gripped my shirt. Colby's lips crushed against mine, with a bit more of a predatory hunger. His tongue danced over my lips as his hands slowly slipped my shirt up.

I woke up in his office on the hideaway bed. His fingers traced the scars on my back. "You still got a fascination with my scars?" I mumbled out. Colby chuckled and slid his arm around my torso to pull me closer.

"I don't think anyone can make scars look so sexy." His beard tickled my neck. "Good thing our flight out is tomorrow. I want to spend the whole day with you."

"Can't wait to get my hands on Paige." Colby started kissing that spot on my neck.

"Don't worry about her." I felt his teeth on my ear.

"No round two until I get some food."


	10. On the Wrong Side of Heaven

**A/N: Probably my biggest chapter yet. I feel kind of dirty what I did to a character. But it kind of needed to happen. I went back to other chapters to try to make Jen's ex more menacing. After deliberating, he's slightly based on someone I knew. No. I wasn't in an abusive relationship. I broke things off before it got bad. He ended up marrying someone I knew. Yeah, I warned her. Anyway. Thanks to reviewer, PMs. Read on!**

The house show before No Mercy was on fire throughout the match. However, Paige must had been set on making sure I didn't make it to the pay-per-view. _"Your winner by disqualification, the Raw Women's Champion, Deanna Ambrose!"_ Paige was pulling herself up using the ropes. Sonya and Mandy had me by my arms. I was running on empty. The kids in the front row were screaming at me to fight back. I smiled up at Paige.

"You thought I wouldn't have a backup plan?" I hollered at Paige as Sasha grabbed her hair. Natayla went after Sonya Deville as Bayley fought off Mandy. I rolled to a corner to catch my breath. Bayley checked on me as Sasha suicide dived. I stood up and turned to Bayley. "Thanks." She shook her head at my attempt to handshake and held her arms out. The crowd cheered as I gave her a hug. Natayla couldn't resist and joined. "Alright y'all get off me." Sasha slid in the ring. She was holding my title. The crowd suddenly was quiet. Sasha smiled as she placed it on my shoulder.

"I'm taking that Sunday." She tapped my title and held her hand out. I took the microphone from her.

I gave my sly smile, "From my cold dead hands." My music hit and I rolled out of the ring. "Thanks for the help, by the way." I gave fans high fives as I walked out. Colby met me backstage.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just irritated I had to win by DQ. I wanted a good fair fight." He chuckled. "Thanks for rounding up the calvary."

"I saw that shit going sideways. Didn't want you to get a heavy beat down before the pay per view." He handed me a water bottle. "The bosses already asking about doing a Paige/Deanna feud angle that includes me." The venomous voice rose in the back of my head.

"That's all I need. Them irritating Derek and he comes after me again!"

"I informed them no." He shrugged. "However, you got to realize that you slipped during Raw last Monday." I questioned him. Colby took out his phone and played my berzerk moment where I said Paige was trying to take Seth away from me. "Yeah, they asked about us." I felt the color drain from my face.

"And?"

"I told them we're just two good friends trying to get on good terms so the reunion can blow the roof off." He had that devilish grin, "Cause that's best for business."

"God that stupid line never gets old."

"As far as I'm concerned." He looked around for any listeners, "No one needs to know about me and you." Colby whispered in my ear as he hugged me. "Now come on, there's a couple of cold ones waiting on you. Need to discuss the big plans." The guys and I were given scripts earlier for the Monday after No Mercy. It was time, the reunion was set for two weeks. The Hounds of Justice epic return, in Indianapolis of all places.

For a pay per view called No Mercy, the crowd was giving hell for every move. As I sat in my locker room, I felt bad for the opening matches. The crowd just seemed not into anything. After gathering my opponents in the locker room, "Alright. Who's with me on waking the hell out of this crowd?" Thankfully they were with me on changing a few of the spots. We all made it to the Gorilla Point, and Sasha pulled me aside.

"Got an idea. Tell me what you think?" I smiled at her plan.

"Let's do it." I high fived just as her music hit.

After we all made it to the ring, I stood in a corner watching my opponents as they were introduced. I held my title up as my name was called last. The referee backed up and motioned for the bell. Nia immediately targeted me. I fell outside the ring as Bayley, Sasha and Emma kicked Nia out of the ring. Sure enough, Nia grabbed Sasha and dragged her out of the ring. I jumped from the top of the stairway and elbow dropped across Nia and Sasha. The Irresistible Force wasn't out long. She made it back to the ring. The crowd pop suddenly made me realize Nia's powerbomb just happened. I managed to break the pinfall. Nia picked me up like a ragdoll and Samoan Dropped me. "One. Two." Bayley dropped onto Nia from the top turnbuckle. Emma, Sasha and I saw Bayley trying to take the biggest opponent out. We all teamed together and dropped Nia out of the ring. Emma and I teamed against Sasha. After Sasha was tossed into Bayley. Emma attempted a pinfall but I broke it up.

"What are you doing?" Emma started to argue, and I slapped the spit out of her. Quickly I landed Dirty Deeds, but Emma kicked out before the second count. Sasha started to punch me, but I headbutted her. I stood and whipped her into the corner. Nia started to climb up the ropes, but Bayley grabbed Nia in a powerbomb position. Emma rolled out of the ring and took up position by Bayley. Nia however was holding on for dear life. Sasha and I looked over, without another thought, we both superkicked the Samoan woman in the face. The crowd gasped as she connected with the floor. Finally the crowd was on their feet cheering. I turned to Sasha and motioned for a suicide dive.

"Let's do it." She ran into the ropes with me. However, only I landed on top of Bayley and Emma. I stood up to see Sasha on the top turnbuckle. The crowd started chanting 'this is awesome' after she did a frog splash that would make Eddie Guerrero proud. Sasha grabbed me and rolled me into the ring. There was only an attempted pinfall after Emma broke it up. I rolled to a corner to catch my breath. There were multiple slams from each of the opponents stopping the other one from gaining the pinfall.

"How is she still walking?" I heard someone cry out in the crowd. Nia was starting to lay waste. I pulled myself up and waited as Emma conned Nia to spear her. Emma dropped out of the way, causing Nia to collide with the LED ringpost. Nia dropped to the mats like a sack of potatoes. I used Bayley as a weapon and launched her into Sasha. Making the Boss hit the steel steps as she fell down. After grabbing Emma, she tried to fight off the second Dirty Deeds. I side stepped and hit her with a curb stomp.

"One. Two. Three!"

 _"Your winner and still Raw Women's Champion! Deanna Ambrose!"_ The referee handed me the title. As I stood, I felt a forearm smack me from behind.

"What the hell?" I happened to see Nia standing over me.

"NO! It was my time!" She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me close.

"Ready?" I grunted through my teeth. She nodded and just picked me up for another Samoan Drop. After managing to slip through her arms, I hit her with Dirty Deeds. The crowd giggled as I wiped my hands. The referee handed me my title and I turned to the crowd. "This is my yard!" I was greeted by Seth and Jon at Gorilla Point.

"You alright?" Jon handed me a water.

"Still got the gold." I patted my title.

"You really had to use the curb stomp?" I shrugged.

"The crowd was going to sleep. I thought they needed a wake up call."

"Epic performance." He hugged me. "Cold ones waiting in the cooler."

"I ain't cracking one open until you two come back with those." I put my fist out.

"Cesaro and Sheamus are going down!" Jon music hit. "See you out there." I made it back to my locker room, and froze at the black roses sitting on the counter. There was a picture of Colby and me from the burger joint a few weeks back. Immediately I called Renee when I saw this one was of me and him holding hands.

"Get to my room, now." She got to my room, and I just opened the door. "I thought you said you handled it?"

"I did!" She took the picture. I saw her fold it and pocket it. "I'm going to talk to them right now!"

"Renee! Nobody can see that picture!" I began to freak, "This will make him target me again!" Renee froze.

"Breathe. You can trust me. I will go beat the person myself for this." I grabbed two beers from the cooler and went to what Shield called home. Ironically, the Big Dog was already there.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost?" I shook as I tried to explain what I saw in my locker room. "Hey. Little Sis. Breathe. Stay here. I'll go talk to security see who was in your room. Alright?" He popped my first beer for me. "Until either me or one of the others comes to get you. Stay." I leaned up against a corner, to where I could watch the door. There was a commotion in the hallway. I wanted to go out to check, but I was too afraid of moving.

"Come on, Big Dog." I rubbed my eyes, suddenly thinking back to the first time we met sober.

 _I sat at a corner of the bar. Survival tactic from growing up, keep my back to the wall and watch the doors. After an irritating day of trying out for NXT, I needed to unwind. "You know, it's not wise for a lady to drink alone?" Some skeezeball walked up beside me._

 _"Yeah? That's why you're walking over here to me? So you won't get hit on by guys?"_

 _"Smartass." His hand went up, but a tattooed arm grabbed it._

 _"When she ordered her drink, she didn't ask for the side of douchebag." The guy got up and started cursing. "I'm sorry, why don't you come say that to my face."_

 _"Hey. Hey. Big Dog." I jumped up. "He ain't worth it." I motioned to the Samoan to sit, "Thanks for the save."_

 _"I had to save you. I need you in NXT. You're the master of promos from CZW. I want to learn from you." Joe shrugged as I realized he knew me. "We met at a party of my brother's once."_

 _"Oh gosh! We met back when I was..."_

 _"No worries. It's been so long since then, besides you're clean now. Right?"_

 _"Yeah." I started a nervous tap on my collarbone. "Wrestling Royalty is a fan of me? Boy I'm not going to get over that."_

 _"I followed CZW. That was some crazy shit. Your character was awesome at the depth you were willing to go."_

 _"I'm not sure WWE would want someone like me in their business."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"If you know about me in CZW. Then you got to know about what came afterward."_

 _"You mean the legit straight jacket?" I sneered at him. "Sorry. Touchy subject." I motioned to the bartender._

 _"His first round is on me."_

 _"I think you'd be a big asset to WWE. I see you going big along with me." He suddenly looked at me funny. "What was it you called me just a bit ago?"_

 _"Big Dog?" He shrugged._

 _"I kind of like it." He smiled as we clinked beers._

Suddenly the door slammed open, I jumped up ready to fight. Colby looked terrified. "Thank God. You're okay." He immediately threw his arms around me.

"Why'd you think something happen to me?" Colby looked petrified.

"I went to drop my title off at the locker room. There was a black rose with a picture of us waiting for me." He looked around the boiler room. "Why are you hiding in here?"

"Same thing. Joe went to see if security can look into it." Colby's gears started turning.

"We need a plan."

"Great I didn't realize I was still talking to Mr. Architect."

"Can we not fight? I'm being serious."

"Fine. What's your first plan?" He looked irritated as I started my nervous tapping.

"I think Stephanie and Hunter should know about us. I want us to share the same locker room."

"That's all I need getting out, to where he'll hear." I launched the beer across the room. "He'll come after me and I got too much to lose." I buried my face in my hands. "That's why I asked Renee to handle the picture."

"What do you mean? This ain't the first time you've seen it?"

"Right after we hung out at the burger joint. Renee got a text from someone about us." He looked confused.

"The burger joint?" He pulled a picture out from his boot. It was a picture of us and Hades outside of the local coffee shop in Boston.

"Stalker. Great. They publish this and it could incite him to come back at me."

"If I can get confirmation that he is still sitting in a jail cell. Will you think about sharing a locker room?" He cupped my face, to force me to look at him. "Are you listening, My Lunatic? I asked you a question." I went to walk away, he gripped my arm that I can pop out of socket easy. My mind went back to that night with Derek, and I swung at Colby. When I realized that I almost hit him, I froze and backed off slowly.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." I slid to the floor.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. Especially after the shit going on." He shook his head. "Whoever is stalking us, is going to pay. Cause this is now crossing a line." Colby started cracking his knuckles.

"How about we come up with a signal? Like codeword if one of thinks we're being followed. Or if like me finding the stuff in my locker room, I put something outside your door and you'll know I need you." He looked around.

"Just be sure to come home and hold up here. Until I come get you." He held his hand out and walked me out.

I was jumping at everything all night. My paranoia was in high gear. There was no way I was getting any sleep tonight. Poor Hades watched me pace around the room for about the past hour. I thought about going down to the gym, but I was actually afraid to go alone. My phone buzzed, and I looked over at it. "Hey."

"Thought you'd still be up. Come to your door." I peered through the peephole and saw Colby standing there.

"I've got food and beer. Let me in?" I opened the door.

"Or what? You'll huff and puff?" He laughed.

"Making jokes? Feeling somewhat like herself, clearly." Colby set the food on the table. "No signs of breaking things. That's good." Hades jumped up to greet Colby. He huffed and returned to his spot on the couch.

"How'd you know I was awake?" He just gave me a look.

"I could feel it in my soul."

"Now who's making cracks."

"I'm being serious." He held a beer out to me. "Come on, sit. Let's plan our codewords and signals."

We ate and laughed over the words we were coming up with, "You know if anyone hears this. They will think we've both went crazy." I scratched my head. "That's why it's got to be something that sounds innocent but has meaning to me and you." I turned my Pandora on, and a song popped up. We both shared a look.

"Our song from that time in the bar?"

"All or Nothing. It is then." I giggled as he grabbed my hand and twirled me around as if we were at a dance. Colby leaned in and made my heart skip.

"Our backs are against the ocean, It's just us against the world."

The next morning, I felt irritated knowing we had to film an episode of Ride Along. Seth was given the keys. "I need my co-pilot!" He shouted at me as I walked up to the SUV with Hades.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

"I was talking to him." I made a sarcastic laugh. "Where's Jon?"

"Hunting down the Samoan."

"Last two to the SUV gets to sit with the mascot." One of the Ride Along crew members cracked. I slid into the front passenger seat and began to set the GPS unit up. Roman and Jon tried sneaking past a bunch of screaming kids.

"Guys. Do your parents know your up?" Roman was always in Dad mode. "Its like four in the morning."

"Come on! We got an hour drive ahead of us!" I shouted. Jon and Roman sat on either side of Hades. He kept leaning over the front seats checking out the camera system. "Sit back boy." He turned to Roman and licked him across the face.

"Really?"

"It's on camera too!" Seth laughed. "Tell me that's going to make the episode!" He started the SUV and took off to the arena. "Wow. This really is like old times. Me driving, my co-pilot to my right. And the two goobers in the back who doze off on us."

"That was one time!" Roman snapped back. "Look he's dozing off now."

"Yo, Cuz. In the cooler is a Starbucks coffee if you want it." He suddenly snapped awake.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn like these two did the first week after Shield dismantled." Colby laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I turned to him.

"You and Roman were on the side of the road because someone forgot to gas the car up?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

"You can't talk boy." Roman laughed, "Remind me, who forgot to check his tires before going to Chicago?"

"Hold up! When this happen?" I literally didn't know this story.

"Sometime after we broke up. He tried to keep it quiet. I only know about it because I drove by and saw a construction crew helping him change the blown tire." Roman pointed at Seth.

"That's cause I didn't have my little Ms. Gearhead with me." Suddenly I realized why I didn't know this story. It happened during my little sabbatical.

"Nobody believe him. I know basics. That's it." I argued to the camera.

"You know more than me." He laughed.

"That pay per view last night! Did you hear what happened to Cesaro?"

"You mean what you did to Cesaro?" Seth laughed at Jon.

"That boy is going to blow his nose later, and canines are going to come out." Hades let out a weird whine. We all laughed. I held out a treat for him.

"Not that canine."

"I was scared there for a minute. His teeth go up into his face, and I swear he got stronger."

"How cool he looked with that blood coming out," Roman laughed at me. "So what's next for Big Dog after beating John Cena?"

"Working on that plan." He smiled. "What's next for the Raw Women's Champ? Huh?"

"Knock Paige back to Norwich." I did my best impression of her. "Hopefully the cronies go running too." I looked over at the tag team champions, "Who's next in line for you guys?"

"I think Anderson and Gallows still going to try to come at us. Be cool if we could go up against the Hardy Boyz." Jon muttered. He never did like to speak on camera. Just liked to be seen and not heard. He was busy watching the scenery.

"Hey, it's our exit." I pointed. Seth got off the interstate.

"How far from here?"

"ETA, twenty minutes." I looked at the GPS. "Says it'll be on the right."

"Plenty of time, let's stop get food." Seth turned to me, "Ms. Gearhead can check the car." I rolled my eyes as he turned into a gas station. The guys grabbed breakfast while Hades and I stayed with the SUV. Sure enough some fan that spotted me, and started shouting from across the lot.

"Who's that?" I shouted back at them. Even though it was barely any sunrise, they spotted the camera rig system on the front. Thankfully, a security team had followed us in a van that Ride Along crew members worked in. The security guys jumped out as someone tried sneaking up behind me. Before they could get to me, I had grabbed the guy by the throat and shoved him against the car. Hades popped out of the window and grabbed him by the shirt. The guy freaked out and started screaming to get the mongrel off him.

"I just wanted a picture, bitch!" I turned to see Seth and Roman running out of the gas station. As if someone was watching over, local cops walked over.

"Hey. Dude. You're not hurt. Just walk away!" One cop said.

"Walk away!? That thing could have rabies! I want him tested!" I pulled Hades collar off.

"You can check, he's up to date on shots."

"She didn't have to attack me!"

"Stop with the accusations! I watched you from my cruiser! You were sneaking up on her. How'd you think she was going to react, you Mark?" The guy must have realized his fight was fruitless. He stormed back to his car and drove off. I couldn't hear what he said, but the cops turned to me.

"If you want to press charges, Ms. Good, just let me know." The one who witnessed the incident said, "I know that fool and I kind of want to pick him up now."

"Nah. I don't want trouble." I held my hands up. "Just trying to get to the next show. That's all." The other officer handed me Hades' collar back. I slipped it on as I got curious.

"Wrestling fan?" I turned to the first officer.

He held up his phone to show me. "My wife and I got my kids into it. They record Raw to watch with me when I get home." Boy was I glad for nights like this, that I carried promo pictures in my bag. I signed two pictures for both of his kids. The other officer was oblivious as to why his partner was is fanboy mode. I made sure he got a picture of us together so his kids would know the presents were from me.

"Well today is already off to an awesome start." I said as I got into the car. Seth popped in the overused Nickelback CD. "How is this still working?"

"Yeah, I kept your road mix." He laughed. Roman and Seth kept trying to keep the spirits up. "We're here!"

"In one piece, believe it or not!" Jon jumped out and kissed the cement.

"Bro. Really?" Roman rolled his eyes. He pulled the bags out and I held onto Hades.

"So remind me, tonight's the night we all get jumped? It makes us decide to band together, right?" I looked at Seth.

"I think you're first to get jumped. Jon and I will get jumped later. Big Dog gets attacked in Main Event." Thankfully cameras stopped rolling and we weren't close to the gaggle of fans waiting to catch a glimpse of us.

"I'm not even in the mood for pictures and screaming fans now." Colby opened up one of his bags and handed me his spare pair of sunglasses.

"Walk quick. You've got your protection squad with you." He scratched Hades' ear. "See you later, okay?" I gave him a quick peck. Jon stood there looking between us.

"Break her heart this time around, and you won't have to worry about the Universe watching me kick your ass."

Raw started off with Bayley, Sasha and Me teaming up against Paige and her cronies called 'Absolution'. It started off without a hitch and we were looking in favor to win. I was almost jumping over the top rope trying to get the crowd behind our team. "Come on, Bayley!" From out of nowhere, someone grabbed my legs and pulled me off the apron. I smacked against the steel steps. Maryse stood over me. Sasha jumped up to help. "Get to Bayley! Don't worry about me." I tried to crawl away, but the referee saw Maryse jump on top of me. The bell rang.

 _"Your winners by disqualification, Sasha Banks, Bayley, and Deanna Ambrose."_ Maryse grabbed me by my hair and led me to the stage.

"Consider this as payback." She swung me off the stage, and I dropped through a table. I felt a hand in mine and I gave two squeezes.

"I need a trainer!" He shouted. I rolled over and groaned.

"Where is she?" I attempted to get up. "MARYSE!" The ref shoved me back down.

"Deanna. You're hurt."

"I'm fine." I got up and limped to the back. "MARYSE!" Seth and Jon came running through the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Jon turned.

"You see where the bitch go?"

"No." Seth leaned over, "Are you okay after that?"

I looked up slightly agitated, "I got whipped off the stage. No, I'm not okay!"

"Go get checked out."

"Keep your heads on a swivel. In case Miz has some bullcrap planned." Brianna walked up to me.

"I was wondering when my favorite patient be back in my office." I growled.

"Just make sure nothing is broken. Okay?" Seth encouraged. I went to get examined. She had the television going so I knew what was happening out in the arena. Miz had his squad in the ring with him. Before he could announce Roman's name, he was interrupted by the thunderous roar in the crowd.

 _"Are you and your little Sister set on making things hard?"_

 _"If it ruins your TV time, then yes." The crowd laughed._

 _"Anyway, first question. What's the Big Dog's plan now he's beaten John Cena? I mean are you going to reunite with Seth and the others?"_

 _"They're doing their own thing. I'm going to do mine. Which is finally gun for Brock and take that title off his shoulders."_

 _"Why do I have a feeling that if the Miztourage was around 5 years ago, the Shield wouldn't even been known today."_ I choked from laughing at Bo.

 _"Oh wait, you're serious?" Roman looked at Miz and the Miztourage. "We would have beaten all of y'alls asses!" He pointed at Miz, "Speaking of which? Where's your wife?"_

 _"I don't know what she was thinking." He shrugged._

 _"You know what. Since Deanna can't get payback. Why don't you and I fight right here, right now?"_

 _"I'm not dressed, and I..."_

 _"Am going to send a message to my wife that if you mess with one Hound of Justice. You will deal with the whole pack." Roman got snarky and punched Miz straight to the mat. Axel and Bo scrambled out of the ring._

 _"You know what, Roman. That'll be a great match. Tonight, Roman versus Miz in the main event." Kurt interrupted via titantron. "Gives Miz time to properly get ready."_

"Here we go." I muttered knowing what was coming next.

 _"Oh and Miztourage. Don't leave just yet. You two are dressed, so your match starts right now. Roman and Miz. You both are banned from ringside."_

I went to Gorilla Point just as Seth's music hit and saw the guys get beat by Sheamus and Cesaro. After grabbing a steel chair, I ran out to chase the attackers off. They stood at the top of the ramp laughing like hyenas. "You alright?" I bent down to Seth.

"Peachy." He moaned. "Where's Jon?" Jon was sprawled out on the mat. I rolled out and leaned over.

"You okay Cuz?"

"I don't know." He was holding the back of his head. "My head cracked on something." Jon moved his hand just enough to show blood. "I've got a pain shooting down my right arm and legs." I made an X with my arms towards the ringside doctor. He leaned in and checked.

"Can you lean on Seth and Dee and walk to the back?"

"I want to try, but I'm not sure with the pain." The doctor bandaged Jon's head as Seth joined us.

"What is it?" I shrugged.

"He's bleeding from the back of his head and pain shooting in his limbs." Jon tried to sit up but he fell back.

"Get the stretcher." I looked to Seth.

"This ain't good." Jon got strapped down and wheeled to the back. Renee ran down the hallway.

"Jon? How bad are you?"

"I..." He suddenly went quiet.

"Jon?" The EMT began checking him. "We got to move now." He almost stopped Renee from going in the ambulance.

"Hey. She's his wife." The EMT motioned for her to get on, "keep us updated. We'll get over as soon as we can."

The ambulance took off just as Hunter and Roman ran up behind us. "How bad is he?"

We shrugged. "Bleeding from his head and complaining of shooting pain in his limbs." Seth said as he put one arm around me.

"This reunion is cursed and it's not even started.." I walked away to find a spot to be alone. Colby found me and took me over to catering to try to eat. Our phones sat on the table, waiting for any news.

"If some reason he can't join us. They still want the band together."

I looked up bewildered, "But the Shield is four."

"I know that. Hopefully whatever is wrong won't keep him out long. He can rejoin us later." He rubbed his brow. "They're wanting Shield to main event TLC." Suddenly he saw a smirk.

"As in we get to go to war with Miz and his merry band of morons?" He smiled.

"I thought that would get your attention." A stagehand walked up to us.

"Hunter needs you two at Roman's locker room, now."

"Yessir." Seth went and grabbed some ice. He knew Roman would be hurting. We stood outside the door as Roman groaned like an injured animal from inside. Seth entered first and stood by Roman. He got up slowly just as I stood on his left side. No words were needed. Just a mutual look of 'time to bury the hatchet between us.' Seth dropped back first after handing him an ice pack. I dropped back last after hearing the crowd start 'Shield' chants.

Hunter stood in the hallway waiting on Seth and me. He yelled for Big Dog to come to listen. "Renee called me." He didn't have to say anything. We all knew it was bad news.


	11. Walking between the Raindrops

_"He's stabilized."_ I held onto Hunter's words as hope as we rushed to the hospital. _"The Doctors are saying its a hell of a brain bleed."_ The news hit all of us like a lead pipe. _"Go be with him and Renee."_ We threw our bags together. Colby and I made sure we packed up Jon's and Renee's stuff for we reached the hospital, our stomachs got the ultimate sucker punch.

"He got sent to the O.R." The receptionist gave us directions to the waiting room. Renee was a mess as she paced around.

"Renee?" I stood at the door with the guys at my side. She turned and almost tackled me to the ground. The guys hugged us both.

"He was responsive for a bit. Something got missed. Jon flatlined." She sobbed, "They got him back and rushed him up to surgery."

"He's a stubborn s.o.b." Joe looked around at the other people in the room. "He'll elbow drop the Reaper just to get back to you." She chuckled slightly. Before we could sit, a doctor came to the door.

"Mrs. Good?"

"Is he okay?"

"He's in the recovery room. I'm having the nurses monitor his condition before we move him to ICU upstairs." He cut off Colby and Joe from questions, "It's just precautionary. We had to go in and put a drain to get the blood off his brain."

"What are his chances, Doc?" I stood there. "Of living like a normal person?"

"I'd say 30-45 percent chance." I gripped Renee, because I felt her shake from fear. "If he beats these odds, he won't be able to go back to the ring." Colby and Joe hung their head.

"Thanks Doc."

"Can I go be with him?" Renee asked.

"If you all want to go see him for a bit. He's unconscious. The thing I could highly recommend is go get sleep. If any changes, I'll have the nurse call right away."

"We do need to go talk to our bosses anyway." I quipped. "Thanks again." He led us to the recovery room. A nurse encouraged us all to talk to him. Even though he was unconscious, he could hear us. We all gave words of encouragement to get his ass back awake. I encouraged the guys to let Renee have the room. She came out a little later.

"I need a freaking drink." I wrapped my arm around her and laughed.

"You're crashing with me tonight, okay?" The unit nurse felt bombarded as we all made sure our cell numbers were attached to his file. "Backups just in case." I shrugged. Before we could leave the hospital, Hunter and Stephanie walked up to us.

"How is he?" Stephanie was legitimately worried. I gave her the cliffnotes that we'll see in morning.

"As soon as they're able to, we'll make sure he gets sent to the hospital in Alabama." Hunter said, "Take all the time you need, Renee. Be with him. Okay?" He turned to the remaining Hounds. "I already have the creative team working up new storyline for the Shield reunion. Consider it as thirst for Justice of Jon is driving you three to band back together."

"Only one way that gets to fly." Colby looked at me, "She gets to use Moxicity on whichever bonehead should had seen Jon was in trouble."

"At the same time he uses Hook and Ladder on the bonehead's partner." I pointed back at Colby.

"Well it was the Bar that jumped you two during the match." Hunter scratched his head. "You two already think this out?" Stephanie elbowed him in the ribs.

"You do realize who you just asked that?"

"Would be a great part." He shrugged, "I'll talk to the creative team and the Bar is going to have to get over it."

"Can we talk about this more later?" Joe asked. "It's late. And she does need to try to get some sleep."

"Right." Hunter and Stephanie let us go back to the hotel.

The next day, Renee was rushing to go back to the hospital. "Hey. I'll take you over."

"But your flight out to the house show?"

"Cards always subject to change. Besides," I held my phone up, "Hunter text messaged sometime in the night. The 'Shield' needs to take separate flights to Indianapolis for Monday." I knew the guys were still asleep, but I wasn't going to let Renee drive to the hospital on her own. We got there with coffees and was told to go up to regular room floor. "Didn't the Doc say he was going to ICU?" We got off at the floor and the unit nurse looked up at us. Renee immediately started questioning the nurses about Jon's condition. She led us to a room, where we froze as the body moved.

"Jon?" Renee's voice was music to his ears. His hand reached out for her as she ran to his bedside. "Babe? Can you hear me?"

"Try to discourage talking. He ripped the airway from his mouth. The tube irritated his larynx." The nurse gave him a stern look, "He woke up not long ago. Like he knew you were coming."

"The guys are going to want to see you're okay." I face timed Colby. Last night was long as we texted fearing Jon was brain dead. Colby answered half awake.

"Where are you?" I smiled through tears.

"Someone wanted to say hi." I hit the camera switch button. Colby freaked out seeing Jon awake and moving.

"I knew he wouldn't stay down for long!" Colby shouted through my speaker. "I'm grabbing the Big Dog and coming over." He hung up. Renee's hands were holding Jon's hand that was wrapped with IV tube and an oxygen monitor. I snapped a picture of their hands and sent it to her phone. She smiled at me after seeing it. With how quick her hands were moving, I knew it was going up on one of her social media pages. Jon grunted.

"You don't realize you were number one trending?" Renee looked pale, thinking back to the moment his bloody hand flashed across the screens. "All I'm putting up that he just defeated the doctors odds." Jon looked at me and motioned for a pen and paper. I placed the pen in his hand for him.

 _How long have I been out?_ The writing was a bit choppy, but still legible.

"Fourteen hours?" I turned to Renee. "Give or take a minute?" He looked at Renee and a tear crossed his cheek.

 _I'm done with ring work, ain't I?_

"We got to take one day at a time, okay?" She kissed his cheek. The guys must had sped past red lights, they ran into the room.

"He lives!" Joe's face brightened the room. Before Colby could approach the bed, Jon was scribbling across the paper.

 _I'm sorry about the tag titles, man._

"Don't worry about those things, man. Knowing you're awake is all that's needed right now." Jon nodded.

"Hunter said as soon as you're stable enough to move. They're sending you down to the Alabama Hospital." I told him.

"When I can, I'll go get Blue and go find a place to rent out. So I can be with you while we get your health back up." Renee was trying to be encouraging.

 _What about work?_

"Stephanie and Hunter is going to work out some time off so I can be with you." Renee gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Jon looked at the three of us remaining.

 _The Shield reunion is happening without me, ain't it?_ I motioned at Big Dog to close the door.

"They're making it to where Justice for Jon is our reason for reuniting." Colby said.

 _I don't like it, but I get it._

"You might like the fact Hunter agreed on a spur of the moment idea. Colby's pulling your move 'Hook and Ladder' while I'm doing 'Moxicity' on members of the Bar." That got a chuckle from Jon.

 _I'll be sending grades on the performances. Both of yours._

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I laughed. Joe motioned to both of us.

"We'll check in later, okay? You and Renee should have time alone." Colby said as we lined up to hug him. Before I closed the door behind us, Jon scooted himself over and motioned to Renee. She curled up next to him, careful not to lay on any important cords. I wiped a tear from my eye and turned to see Colby had admired the same moment. "Speaking of the Bar, we need to meet up with them at," He pulled out his phone. "Hunter paid off a local gym to use their ring to practice the moves for Monday."

"As in, it'll only be us?"

"Yep."

"Awesome. Cause my flight out for Indianapolis is tomorrow night." I suddenly had a funny thought about us getting revenge. "What do you guys think of this? Think Hunter would let it fly?"

After a few days of training, we all flew out one by one. To keep WWE Universe on their toes, and make them question the rumors. Charley stopped me as I entered the arena with Hades. "I heard the good news about your cousin. How are you doing?"

"I'm in the mood for one thing, and talking ain't it." I continued onto the locker room. The guys and I kept our distance, getting into work mode our own way. Raw started off with MizTv award show. I took Hades to Gorilla Point with me. A stagehand looked terrified as I watched Miz mock the Shield.

 _"I told you we were going to decimate the Shield for good!"_ _Miz was thanking the Bar for helping and gave them a Mizzie award. "This next Mizzie, goes to Female Fighter of the Night." Maryse acted shocked as he handed it to her. She gave a bullcrap speech as to how my time had come to an end._ I motioned at La Bamba.

"Well, well, well. Did someone not have enough of a beatdown last week?" Maryse mocked me.

"Shut up!" I yelled in the microphone. "You know I had a feeling. That you were behind some bull crap, Miz." I started my nervous tap. "So I'm giving you all one chance. To get out of the ring."

"You're going to talk tough from up there?" Miz continued to insult right up to where he said what the rest of us expected. "Do us all a favor. Tuck your tail between your legs and go to the back, find Jon and Seth..."

"Jon's in the hospital." Axel reminded his boss.

"Oh right." Sheamus and Cesaro did a stupid secret handshake. "Let's just say clearly the rumors of the Shield reuniting are exactly what Roman Reigns is; nothing but hype." I gave them my lunatic smile.

"Who said anything about rumors?" I dropped the microphone. Roman's music hit. He walked out and stood on my left. The crowd got on their feet and chanted for Seth. They screamed 'Burn it Down' along with the music.

Seth walked out with Hades just behind him. Hades took up position between my legs, watching for a command. Miz and his wife suddenly realized they were in trouble. The Bar and Curtis Axel egged us to go down to the ring. Seth looked between all of us, "Roman take left, Dee go to the other side from me. Hades. Go right." We stormed to the ring and took our positions.

"Look who's ready for round two." I mocked Maryse as she stood back to back with The Bar and Miz. Seth practically jumped into the ring. Curtis Axel tried to take out Roman. Their fight spilled outside the ring. Maryse attempted to shove me off the apron. I thrusted my shoulder into her stomach. She stopped in her tracks. I grabbed her by the hair and launched her over the ropes. Seth had Sheamus in a chicken wing armlock. He turned to Big Dog who had a hold of Cesaro. The Swiss Cyborg got whipped straight at me. I grabbed him and spun him around for a side slam. Roman laughed at the fact I was in full lunatic mode. Seth shouted at the crowd. Sheamus and Cesaro rolled out of the ring to recuperate. I turned to see Miz and Maryse were cornered by Hades.

"Someone get this mutt!" Maryse screamed as Hades watched them cautiously. I motioned to Seth and we rolled out on opposites sides.

"Hades." I whistled. He immediately stood on point between my legs, watching for my next order. "What'd you call my dog?" Maryse tried to get on my good side. Miz left his wife high and dry as he slid into the ring. The crowd jumped and cheered as I dropped Maryse with Dirty Deeds on the mat. At the same time, Roman speared Miz in the middle of the ring. Hades followed me into the ring as I was hyping the crowd up. "Let's turn this notice on full blast." I turned to Roman and gave the motion for a triple powerbomb.

"Got one in you?" Colby smiled at Big Dog. Roman did his war cry and Miz was placed on his shoulders. Hades went on point beside us, keeping Axel and the Bar at bay. Miz slammed hard against the canvas. I kicked his hand away as I gave Hades a good boy rub on his ear. Seth looked at all of us and made a fist. I looked to Roman and walked up to his right side. Hades went back on point, waiting for a command. Without even looking up from Miz, Roman put his fist out. Seth and I joined with him.

"That was for Jon!" Seth sneered as I was going crazy towards Miz.

"Who's nothing but hype now?" I leashed Hades and slid out of the ring. Roman and Seth walked beside me up the ramp as 'Special Ops' played over the speakers.

 _"Hounds of Justice."_ The crowd clapped and kept repeating our nickname. We walked up the ramp and Seth wrapped one arm around me. A camera caught up with us backstage. Charley stopped us.

"With a triumphant return, how are you guys feeling?"

"Minus Jon not being able to help, it was almost like old times." Seth laughed as Hades let out a weird yip. "Don't worry boy, there's a special treat for helping us out tonight."

"Let's keep this short and sweet. The workhorses are back." Roman growled.

"So bring on any team of any size. We'll plow through them as we always have." I walked away and heard Seth snicker.

"Believe that." He chuckled at me as we continued back to our locker room. The merchandise people stopped us.

"About time we get to unveil these." They handed over shirts for us to change into for our last segment. "Also after his big debut." They handed me a tactical vest with SHIELD patches on it.

"This is awesome!" I immediately bent down to Hades and slid it on. "Thanks ladies!"

"Hades just turned into a bad ass." Joe laughed. We hung out backstage as Hades ate up some loving from Natayla. I looked up in time to see Braun Strowman was going against Matt Hardy.

"Hey, should we get to Gorilla Point?" Joe and Colby agreed. We were walking away, and I turned to see Hades still in Nattie's lap. "You coming or what?" He huffed and jumped down. The match was short, and Braun wasn't done with his terror. He picked up a lifeless looking Hardy, and hauled him to backstage. Braun froze as we slowly met him on the ramp, with Hades just behind us. Some of the crowd commented on his vest. Hardy used the distraction and jumped down from Braun's shoulder. "Check on Matt." I told Hades. He jumped off the ramp. Braun targeted Roman. We all attacked Braun. Seth and I pulled Braun back enough, to give Roman the chance to spear him. I looked over at the announcer's table.

"No Deanna!" Corey Graves tried to scold me. Hades jumped on to the table from out of nowhere. I flipped the top border off and slid the tablets off the table.

"I suggest we move gentlemen." Michael Cole instructed the others. I went over to help the guys drag Braun to the table. Hades jumped down as we stood by the table.

"He's a three hundred pound monster!" Graves shouted. "You're not going..." Seth and I got the Monster on Roman's shoulders. We were going to pay for this, but the crowd was eating this up. Braun dropped through the table and rolled straight to the cement floor. Hades jumped in front of us as we threw our fists out one last time of the night.

"The Shield has just put the locker room on notice." Michael said stupidly.

"I'm more afraid that Ambrose just assisted picking up Strowman!" Corey said. "Be afraid Women's locker room. Be very afraid!" Our music played as I gathered Hades again. We hyped the crowd up as we went backstage.

"Buckle up WWE Universe! We're back!" Seth shouted. I went to my locker room and Hades snout immediately went to the air. Thankfully the guys were behind me. "Stay back, Babe." Joe shoved me into a corner. They opened the door and checked the room. Joe stuck his head out and motioned it was okay.

"Alright, we got to come up with a plan." More black roses on the counter.

"Who is doing this?" I felt fear start to rise up. Colby grabbed the roses and took them to the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"I'm done with whoever is doing these shenanigans. I'm getting the bosses in on this. Cause if it's Derek. I think this can be consider as breaking restraining order." I went to argue. "No I'm done arguing about this, cause if I even catch a glimpse of him. I'll curb stomp him through a real set of cinderblocks."

"This is my fight." Colby gave me a look as he went to his locker room. He came back shaking his head and holding up pictures of us.

"No. It's our fight."


	12. Broken when I'm Lonesome

**A/N: Thank you to those who has reviewed, followed, or favorited. I may be a bit before I can get the next chapter up. I am finalizing the rough draft. Trying to figure out how to end this story, but have a sequel. Sadly. We know it was around TLC where Dean Ambrose got injured and he tried to still work through his injured elbow.**

 **Use that as a warning, something bad is coming.**

We just finished a house show and was en route for Raw. I was sprawled out across the backseat, feeling empty. After some deliberation, I had to take Hades home. Road life was rough on humans. It was getting bad on him. Stephanie told me that if they wanted to use him again, they'd let me know. Colby and Joe's argument finally caught my attention from the front seats.

"Okay, I thought the match at TLC was going to be us vs Miz, Maryse and Miztourage and Braun Strowman?"

"That's what I was told." Colby shrugged. "Why what's the water cooler talk?"

"Something's up with Maryse. She's expecting to drop out of the match. Axel is still battling whatever is wrong with his neck. Miz is going on teammate hunt Monday."

"Great." Colby muttered.

"I got a feeling the deck is going to get stacked against us." I stretched.

"Well, you did have to shoot your mouth off. 'Bring on any team of any size'." Joe shot me a look. I shrugged.

"And I'd say the same thing. Cause there's one thing we love to do."

"Fight." Colby laughed. He turned into the hotel driveway.

"I thought that drive was never going to end." Joe cracked.

"Hey. Would you rather she drive?"

"I heard that!" I almost crawled out of the car. "Good grief, I'm getting old." Joe made a face as a pop echoed from my bone.

"Do you feel better?"

"After I get a shower and crash, I will." The guys went to their own room while I went to the room right beside them. I felt a little better after showering, but with the black roses bullshit. My anxiety was in overdrive.

 _"Derek still sits in a jail cell. After reviewing the tapes of the past few Raw shows. We figured out who is doing the pictures at least." Hunter assured me._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Don't worry. We're reprimanding as we speak. However, we don't know how many pictures they have. This could just piss them off and release pictures to the public."_

 _I turned to Colby to see what he said, "What we do outside of work, is nobody's business but ours. Besides, would you really risk angering that asshole and he comes after her again?" Hunter looked exasperated._

 _"He's in a jail cell. He's not going anywhere. He can't come after you."_

 _"Do you know what it was like Hunter?" I glared. Stephanie entered as I went off. "To be locked in a room with a 'loved one' who is so set on believing what he saw on TV rather than the words coming out of your mouth?" I sneered, "You all want to know what keeps playing in my head every time I see these presents? I literally thought 'I'm about to die.' After he popped my arm out of my socket and pinned me to the floor. He slammed me," For emphasis I slammed my hand on his desk, "over and over wanting me to tell him that I was cheating." Tears streamed down my face, "Hunter!" Colby was shocked at me exploding. Hunter stood there mulling over my words, "I had my trust in that guy not only as my boyfriend, but as the guy you hired to protect the superstars." Stephanie stepped in between me and her husband._

 _"Take a walk!" Colby tried to get me to walk with him._

 _"Jenna." I left him at the office._ This was stupid to be mad at him, when he was doing the right thing. As if on cue, I heard a knock on my door. "Jenna?" I walked up to the door, and Colby stood on the other side. "Can we talk?" I locked the door after he entered.

"I shouldn't have been this mad at you for the past few days. You were doing the right thing alerting Hunter and Steph." Colby had me cornered as his hands cupped my face.

"I'm sorry too." His fingers caressed my face as he kissed me. "I'm so set on fixing things between us and trying to make you forget the old me." He hung his head, "I keep forgetting that I need to crush the asshole from your memory as well." I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other wiped the invisible tears from his cheek. Without saying a word, I led him over to my bed. We were too tired of fighting the past few days. His hand played with my hair as I listened to his heartbeat. We woke up the next morning to phone call from Renee. Jon wanted to talk. I put him on speaker.

"Dude, we've only been asleep for like five hours."

"Yeah, and you need to get your ass to the gym. You've got one hell of a fight coming up."

"We know. Miz is going on a teammate hunt."

"Rumors flying that it'll be five on three." Jon grunted, "How are Colby and Joe going to handle four opponents while you deal with one?"

"Dude, I can hear you!" Colby growled. I could hear Jon mutter.

"It's inter-gender." I yawned, "At least, that's how I'm going to play it." Jon laughed.

"I feel so bad I have to miss it."

"Hey. Worry about getting better, Bro." Colby instructed.

"I know. It's just rather be fighting by your sides."

"Do your physical therapy with no bitching. And you just might be." Colby laughed.

"I got it, Mr. Architect. I got it." He sighed, "I'll let y'all go back to sleep."

"Love you, Cuz." I hung up. Colby pulled me in close. His beard tickled my face, making me laugh. "Beard burn." He chuckled and held my arms. "No stop!" We got to laughing so hard our sides hurt. A knock on the door made him stop. Roman stood in the doorway looking at Colby.

"Hey. Lovebirds. You forget about gym time?"

"Give us a second." Joe tossed Colby his workout clothes. We spent a couple days training and sightseeing. Joe, Colby and I about lost it when we went to the arena. Colby and I had a locker room to ourselves. Inside, was new tactical gear. He whistled after I walked out with my new vest.

"I'm glad they kept my hood concept." I threw my hood up and buttoned my title on my waist.

"Why do you look so good in everything?" I felt my face get hot.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He leaned in and kissed me. Security walked by with Joe and escorted us up to Shield entrance point. Kurt was doing an opening monologue and talking about TLC pay-per-view. I couldn't contain my excitement as 'Sierra-Hotel-India-Echo-Lima-Delta' echoed just past the curtain. Seth led us down the stairway. The crowd patted our shoulders as we jumped the barrier. It felt way too damn good to be back in tactical gear. "Gentlemen, lady. The ring is yours." He handed over the microphone to Seth.

"Tell me, WWE Universe. How do we look?" He smiled as the crowd chanted for us. "This Sunday. Exactly five years ago we did our first match against Ryback, Team Hell No, and AJ Lee." He looked at me and smiled, "It feels awesome to be standing by you guys again to fight this Sunday!" I took the microphone from him.

"Speaking of this Sunday. I may had got a little carried away when I said bring on any team of any size." Roman smiled as I did my syke moment. "But if I had the chance, I'd say the same damn thing." I pointed towards the ramp. "So Miz, get your hoity toity ass out here and announce your new teammates." There was no answer, "Come on, find your compadres. Get out here right now! We didn't wear our Sunday best for nothing!" We yelled at the top of our lungs. Braun, The Bar and Miz walked out slowly.

"No! No! No!" Kurt stood his ground. "We're saving this for Sunday!" The Bar was tempted to not listen. Matt Hardy showed up from out of nowhere. "Stay where you're at! I know Matt and Seth want to get their hands on you so bad for putting their brothers on the shelf." Braun went to move. "If you want your steel cage match tonight against Roman. You stay where you are!" Miz got his team under control. "Now everybody needs to return to the back, except for Matt, Seth and the Bar. Your match is up first." I swear Kurt called in like twenty something guards. "Not here!" He yelled at Braun again. Roman and I jumped over the barrier and walked up the stairway. I was about to go to catering when I saw Miz talking to Kurt.

 _"I have a replacement for Maryse." Kurt looked shocked._

 _"Paige? Really? Don't you want to take it easy because of your neck?"_

 _"Only reason I want in on this match, is to get back at Deanna." She walked away from Kurt and Miz._

 _"One more thing. Any chance can the steel cage have a stipulation?"_ Roman looked irritated, until he saw my face.

"What do you got planned?"

"Follow me." We made our way to Kurt's office.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just want to make this quick." I rolled my shoulders. "Since Miz put a stipulation on Big Dog's match. That he has to win to prevent another team member being added." Kurt quickly caught on.

"You want the same stipulation on the match against Paige?" I clicked my tongue.

"Usually we like to keep things in house, but with Jon still on the shelf. We figured if Miz wants to add stipulations. So should we." Kurt nodded.

"You got it." I heard on a monitor nearby, that Seth and Matt lost by disqualification from that irritant Jason Jordan. Roman and I returned to Gorilla Point to let Seth in on what was going on.

"That little idiot actually has a stipulation on his match. He has to win to prevent another teammate being added." We were in the middle of coming up with a game plan, when Curtis barreled towards us from out of nowhere. Seth and I grabbed him before he could hit any of us.

"This stupid idiot here, clearly wasn't thinking." Roman laughed as he eyed the forklift behind me. After turning him into a human punching bag, Seth turned to me. "Your match is up next, and I know considering who it is you're facing. I want to at least go be on commentary. I know it's about to be all kinds of crazy in that ring."

"Yeah. Sure."

The crowd was on their feet as I walked on stage with Seth standing by me. He hugged me before I went down to the ring. Where Paige was already waiting, with her two cronies. Immediately, I went over to the timekeeper's area and grabbed a steel chair. The referee started yelling to put the chair down. I swung towards Mandy and Sonya, causing them to run up the ramp. Seth laughed as they dove off stage to get away from the flying chair. Paige had enough of my antics, that she attacked me from behind. I was shoved into the ring, and I rolled to the opposite side. As I pulled myself up with the rope, Paige climbed in to allow the ref signal for the bell. I played opossum as she approached. Her fist didn't land because I kicked her legs out and jumped on top of her. Paige screamed as I beat her into the mat. "You wanted to target me so bad. Well, here I am." I stood up and grabbed her by the hair. The ref started counting to get me to let go of her locks. I snatched her by the arm and whipped her into the turnbuckle. The crowd cheered after she got smacked into the canvas with a Bulldog. It was looking highly in my favor, until I saw Sheamus and Cesaro standing on the other side of the barrier. I froze for a second, but Seth ran down to the ringside.

"Focus on her! Don't worry about them!"

Paige tried to capitalize on the distraction by rolling me up in a small package. I kicked out and felt Paige grab my legs. "Oh no you don't." I kicked her into the turnbuckle and jumped up to grind my elbow into her face.

"Let her up!" Referee begin to count again. I jumped down and held my hands up long enough to make him happy. A thought hit me, quickly I pulled her out to the middle of the ring. The crowd went nuts as Paige kicked out at two after I had hit her with her own finisher.

"Come on!" She was breathing heavy on the canvas. I scooped her legs up into the cloverleaf submission. Paige screamed as she tried to crawl to the ropes. I kept her dead center in the ring.

"TAP! COME ON! TAP!" My grip was to tight for her to slip. The glorious bell ring echoed the arena.

 _"You're winner by submission, the Raw Women's Champion, Deanna Ambrose!"_ Seth slid into the ring and instinctively we stood back to back.

"You were told not tonight, fellas." Paige rolled out to her partners for Sunday. They maneuvered around the steel steps and retreated up the ramp. "You good?"

"I'm always good knowing you got my back." Seth grabbed me by the wrist and threw my arm into the air. We went returned to the back and found Kurt waiting on us.

"What's up?"

"I just sent Roman to get checked out."

Our first thought wasn't good, "What happened?"

"I'm fine." Roman walked up behind Kurt. "They cleared me to wrestle the cage match."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." The steel cage match was far too brutal to watch. It was plain as day something was up with Roman.

"No time to recover. He's probably caught flu or something from somebody." Seth was trying to be optimistic. Without a second thought, we ran flat out to the ring as Sheamus and Cesaro were trying to interfere. We herded them to backstage and kicked the crap out of them. Somewhere near the garage area, as Sheamus and Cesaro were sprawled out in a dumpster. I turned to Seth.

"Dude. Why's this door locked?" I tried to get back inside. "This door shouldn't be locked!"

"It's not supposed to..." He looked over. "Miz, you son of a bitch." We ran to the nearest door. The security guy was shocked as to why we were outside.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" He escorted us back in and got us to backstage. I found the nearest monitor, just in time to see Kane and Braun Strowman hovering over Roman.

"What in the actual hell?"

"You weren't kidding when you said they were trying to stack the deck against us." Ringside doctors were helping Roman to the back. He moaned at every movement. "What's wrong with him?"

"We're going to find out." Brianna assured me. Seth and I put one arm around him, to give the doctors a break. We dropped him off in the trainer's area and went to clean up. When I got out of the shower, Brianna was waiting on me. She had our ring gear in biohazard bags. One of the other trainers locked the bathroom behind him.

"How bad?"

"Viral Meningitis." She had her medical bag out and ready. "I need to check you before I can let you leave." Brianna took samples from me and Colby to go test. I leaned up against the door.

"Well this sucks." I heard Colby say from the other side.

"Bri told me they're transporting Big Dog to the Alabama facility." I sighed. "This reunion is cursed. Psycho ex probably stalking me. Jon in physical rehab. Now Joe comes down with Meningitis."

"Hey. This looks bleak..."

"Yeah I know. This is going to pass," I rubbed my temples, "like a damn kidney stone."

"But it'll pass." I could hear him laughing.

"Well, TLC just became a bummer. I was hoping to be fighting alongside my brothers and my boyfriend." I froze realizing what I said. Colby went quiet. Making me fear of what I just said. I felt relief when Brianna returned with good news that we were cleared. The other trainer that was keeping Colby, unlocked the door. Brianna had a smirk on her face after Colby caught me off guard with a kiss.

"We are clear to go, Doc? I'm starving and I'm pretty sure my girlfriend is too."

"Get out of here. I'll see y'all in Minnesota." We grabbed our bags. His hand intertwined with mine and he led me to the garage. We let go the moment we entered the garage. Kurt was standing there with a camera crew.

"I have a question, and I know it's only five days to train." He paused, "I know you're due to pick a fourth partner, but with Roman. I don't feel right sending in my top two superstars into a slaughter."

"You want in on the action?" I crossed my arms.

"Because of what Miz has done. I want to help."

"One second." Seth and I turned our backs to the camera. "It'd be like batting a thousand." I whispered trying to contain my excitement.

"He hasn't been in a ring in eleven years."

"A WWE ring." I emphasized. We smiled as we turned to him. "You're in," I rubbed my neck. "Hardy's not doing anything. He already told me he wants to be our fourth."

"One condition though," Seth crossed his arms. "You and Hardy has to be willing to wear tactical gear. We're showing up as a unified front." Kurt smiled as he held his hand out for a shake.

"I'll text you with address to a gym. I'll make sure Matt comes over too. So we can get on the same page before Sunday."

"Can we go now? Or do we need to do a take again?" Colby pointed to the crew guys lowering the cameras. I grabbed Colby's hand and started my nervous tick. Kurt saw it and shook his head.

"It's been a trying day. Go get some rest. Like I said, I'll let you know about a gym to go practice." Kurt put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Joe's going to be fine. They're already saying as long as he follows through the treatment, he can be back in a little over a month."


	13. Without a Fight

I was standing in the bathroom, trying to get the shower going. Colby caught me by surprise and practically shoved me into stall. The water soaked our clothes as he lifted me and pinned me against the wall. Despite our bruises from the Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. It was going to be a long night because of the damn adrenaline rush. He was loving that some of the reviews posted online of our match were A plus.

 _We had turned the match into a free for all from the moment all four of us surrounded the ring. It was Colby's idea to start off with chairs in hand. Tables exploded outside of the ring as Seth managed to flip Sheamus over the rope. I managed to knock Paige out cold and flipped her into the audience. Angle and Matt got Strowman and Kane sprawled out across two announcer tables. I turned to Seth and pointed at the biggest ladders. We got them positioned in front of the tables and climbed. I could feel myself shake as I turned to Seth._

 _"Ready?" I held my elbow up. He nodded. We dropped simultaneously and felt the tables explode. Corey Graves looked petrified._

 _"She's completely insane!" After I got my bearings, I stood up and flipped off Corey. The crowd was eating the match up as chairs smacked against flesh. A ladder snapped after I was tossed on to it. The referee actually was concerned and instructed Paige she had to improv her next spot._

 _"Are you okay?" I moved my right arm and wiggled my fingers._

 _"It still works." Bruises were beginning to form across the back of my arm. "I'm good." I saw Angle get picked up by the trainers and taken to the back. Strowman came up behind me and lifted me like a ragdoll across his shoulders._

 _"Deanna!" Seth hollered as he tried to get to me. The Bar gave him a beating, all the while herding him just behind Strowman. The Monster picked Seth up by his throat and shoved him into a garbage truck. He dropped me on top of Seth. "Ow."_

 _"Ow? Really? All this carnage going on, and my fat ass getting slammed on you makes you say ow?" I smacked him across the chest as we repositioned ourselves to jump out before the crusher could start. The Bar stupidly stuck their heads in for a look. We launched out of the truck and attacked Sheamus and Cesaro. Matt Hardy appeared out of nowhere, dragging Miz by the hair. Chaos would erupt again as Kane popped out of the stage. I turned to Matt. "When that happen?"_

 _"There's a rift between Strowman and Kane." He backed up a little. "I highly suggest to move out of the way." Kane targeted Strowman and threw him into the dumpster. Miz was standing right by the switch and shrugged._

 _"Oh he just didn't." Kane grabbed Seth and I by the necks. We managed to slip out of his grip. Matt hit him with the Twist of Fate._

 _"WONDE-R-FUL!" He cackled and clapped. I shrugged and clapped with him. The battle reigned as Matt, Seth and I fought off our opponents. We had regrouped in the center of the ring. Our backs were against each other, as if some miracle, Kurt Angle's music played. He flipped Sheamus onto the ramp. Cesaro got Angle Slammed onto a table. I snatched Paige up and threw her over the ropes. Miz was left alone. Kane had abandoned the match after Strowman got thrown into the garbage truck. A quick Twist of Fate, followed by a curb stomp and topped with a Dirty Deeds. Miz was unconscious and helpless. I motioned towards Kurt. Our boss did a perfect imitation of Roman as Matt and Seth put Miz up for a Triple Power Bomb. I suicide dived onto Paige as she attempted to interfere the pinfall. Seth suicide dived right beside me as Cesaro attempted to attack me. I limped towards him and held my left arm out to him._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Nobody is going to hurt you on my watch." He motioned to my right arm that I held against my torso. "He threw you into that ladder didn't he?"_

 _"I'm fine. I swear." Kurt hollered at us from inside the ring. I felt something warm trickling down my back. I rolled in as Seth did some acrobatic stunt. We had got to talking that we didn't hear the bell ring and announced us as winners. I turned to a camera that was by me, "That was for our boys!" Matt, Kurt and Seth stood by me and we all threw our arms in the air. A ringside trainer slid into the ring. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Your arm needs looked at, those bruises are looking funny." He immediately smacked an ice pack._

 _"It was worth it." I shrugged. Seth followed the trainer and me to the examination room. I tried to slip my shirt off, but my right shoulder clenched up in pain. "Ow." Colby had nothing snarky to say. "What is it?"_

 _"You got metal shrapnel in your shoulder from the ladder." He looked panicked._

I woke up to gentle kisses across my back. "Metal shrapnel in my back." I chuckled. "Boy, it was slivers of metal."

"Well, I didn't like seeing you bleeding that bad."

"Why Vince? Because women shouldn't bleed from a fight on TV?" I rolled over to look at him in the face. "Remind me, didn't you buff me in the face back in early 2015?"

He looked ready to argue, "Alright. Just why didn't you say something?"

"Cause I was in the middle of a war beside you." Colby looked like he wasn't going to let this go, "Babe. I'm fine. Bri said she was going to recommend next Raw to play valet role." I could feel that fresh bandage he put on across my shoulder blade. "Granted she had to use a scalpel to create an opening to get the metal out. Brianna's going to make sure it's healed before I get in the ring." He nodded.

"Good. Cause with Survivor Series approaching, you know that means champ of each brand faces it's equal."

"Yes, I know." I pinned him to the bed. "Now, why'd it irritate you to see me bleeding? It wasn't intentional. It just happened."

"Because had I not been busy with Miz and Sheamus, I would have stopped it. Or took the hit for you."

"I can take the hits."

"I know." His hands traced old scars on my back. "It's just after shitface, I don't like seeing guys hurt you." I suddenly flash backed to that night. Colby flying in past those guards just to get first punches. I played with his beard.

"Come on. We've got one hell of a drive ahead of us for Raw."

When we got to the arena, I was given scripts as I was in the makeup chair. As I flipped through, I was surprised to see Smackdown was set for invasion. I walked to Colby and mine's locker room. "Hey Babe!" He stood in the locker room, half dressed. The camera crew stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Paige was standing creepy close to Seth. He kept backing up, as Paige kept flirting. The look on his face screamed for help and no one had noticed I walked in yet. Thankfully I dropped the scripts out in the hall. Paige's hands started to slide up his abs. I felt something snap in me as I grabbed her by the hair. She tried to scramble away as I attacked her. Refs stormed the room as Seth pulled me back.

His arms locked around me. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear. "In about two seconds, I'm going to let you go after her again." The refs separated from Paige as she stood.

"Put a leash on that crazy..." I slipped straight through his arms and jumped on top of her. The refs screamed to stop and let her up. It took six of them to shove me to the ground and hold me.

"Get her out of here!" Seth yelled as he tried to get the refs to let me up. Paige still shot her mouth off. "I said get her out, now!"

"What the hell was that about?" I turned to Seth.

"You only missed like five seconds of the conversation. She came in her on her own accord, started talking about the Mixed Match Challenge." I rolled my eyes.

"What? She's hoping that she can tag with you? Who says even if we're in on that thing?"

"I am just glad you came when you did."

"If I see her touch you like that again. I'm breaking her fingers and stuffing them down her throat. Ain't going to be required to tune into Facebook for that." The camera guys shut their equipment off.

"Well, that's probably the best promo we got for Mixed Match Challenge yet." The other guy turned to me.

"Is there any chance I can be your permanent camera man? You're so much fun to film." I opened the door and motioned for them to get out. The camera guy handed me the scripts I had dropped on the floor.

"I'll think about it." I shut the door in his face.

"Damn, girl. Be nice. It's not that..." I cut him off with a kiss.

"Next time that bitch comes knocking on your door. Promo or not. Lock the her the hell out!" Colby buried his face in his hands. I made him look at me. "I'm not mad at you, Babe." He smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too."

Raw started with the usual ranting of Miz and whatever cronies he paid off this week. Kurt decided to make a match on the spot. Miz, Curtis Axel and Sheamus would go against Seth, Finn Balor and AJ Styles. The match was epic from the get go. I stood in the guys corner cheering them on, and running interference every time Cesaro looked like he was about to attack. Cesaro and Sheamus ended up ganging on me when I had my guard down. I wasn't aware of when the bell rang, all I heard was Kane's entrance music. Seth was trying to get his bearings in the middle of the ring. He had no clue the Demon Kane was behind him. "I am seriously going to pay for this." I muttered as I climbed to the top rope as fast as I could. As if he knew, Kane flipped around and caught me in mid air by my throat. Seth kicked Kane's leg out from underneath him. I fell into the turnbuckle and felt arms slide around me. Cesaro and Sheamus laughed as I was forced to watch Seth try to fight Kane. He couldn't get an upper hand, and was quickly dropped with a pile driver on to the canvas. I slipped an arm free and popped Sheamus in the face with my elbow. Kane watched as I crawled over Seth to protect him. The crowd gasped as blood ran down my right arm. Kane backed off slowly as I waved him to bring it. "If you want him, you got to go through me." Kane stepped through the ropes.

"Did you bust your stitches?" Colby mumbled.

"If I did, scold me later?" I tried to shake the tingling sensation out of my hand. After we returned to the back, Bri just had to put a fresh bandage on my shoulder. As I iced my bruises, Colby sat next to me, watching Raw in catering.

"You good?"

"Always." He took the ice pack from me and began to wrap it to my arm. Fergal Devitt walked up.

"Mind if I join ya?" We both shrugged. "Are you guys prepared for the mayhem of the invasion at the end of the night? That's kind of weird considering they didn't want us to do any practice runs."

"That's the best part, we can improvise the fighting. Making it real as possible." I shrugged.

"Are you going to be able to participate?" I replied yes, the same time Colby said nope.

"Oh come on! I can't be sidelined for the rest of the night."

"Mayhem. Chaos. You're going to sideline Raw's resident Lunatic?" Fergal looked at Colby.

"I'll talk to Kurt. See if we can come up with something." He looked over at Fergal, "You're supposed to be encouraging her to get healed for Survivor Series. Not attempting to pop stitches and tear the cut more."

"What do you expect from the Demon King?" Fergal smiled devilishly. We looked up in time to realize how close it was to Smackdown invasion.

"Come on. Let's go talk to Kurt. See what he says." After throwing some ideas around, Kurt had to go out to the arena to begin the invasion scene. Colby took me to the hallway outside Kurt's office. "So what do you want to do later?"

I looked over at him like he lost his mind, "What?"

"If we're not too beat up, dinner and movie in the hotel?"

"One thing at a time." Kurt suddenly came flying up with a camera crew. Quickly, we turned on our other personalities. "What is it?"

"Smackdown roster has invaded!" I ushered Kurt into his office. Seth stepped into the doorway, blocking me from following him out.

"I'm coming with you!" Seth pointed to the steel chair.

"Stay here. Guard him."

"But..." I gripped his arm, hoping he would let me go with him. He caught me off guard with a kiss.

"I'm coming back." Seth slammed the door in my face. Thankfully there was no cameras as Kurt saw the bewilderment in my face.

"He's in trouble." Kurt held his hands up in defense. I grabbed the steel chair and waited by the door. It didn't take long for the opposing roster to find us. The door smashed open, and I swung at every one wearing bright blue. Charlotte and Becky led the other women to gang up on me.

Baron Corbin scoffed. "How easy it was to put a stop to the Lunatic Fringe!" I laughed, letting them think they were winning by escorting Kurt back through the hallway. After grabbing another chair, I ran full out towards the gaggle of blue shirts. One by one, they cried out as I smacked the steel against their backs. I turned straight into a superkick from Charlotte. The other women started stomping me into the cement. A familiar black vest slid over my vision. His hand slid into mine, only I didn't give him the squeezes like I should had. The cameras must had left the area. Colby sat up and looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" I jumped up and started walking off. Colby's arm pulled me back. Without thinking, I turned and slapped him across the face.

"I'm not okay. I thought we agreed to keep our personal life off screen? What gave you the right to change our agreement for the both of us?" I returned to the locker room and threw my vest off. The tank top clung to me with sweat. I grabbed Hades' tennis ball from my bag and slid into a corner. Colby walked in slowly and sat in front of the door.

"It was heat of the moment..."

"Oh bullshit." The thud of the ball smacking the wall made him jump.

"Can you listen? I want people to know that we're a thing again. Especially whoever is stalking, because I will do anything to protect you." I couldn't argue. There were times lately that I forgot about what's his name and almost planted kisses on Seth during shows. I stood up with the ball in hand. Colby's body tensed up, as if I was going to launch it at him.

"There's more to this story than you're saying." Colby tried to argue. "Babe. I can feel it in my bones you're hiding something right now." I didn't want to bring it up. "Hell, you've got that same look the night of your birthday party in 2014." I saw that stung him. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone.

"Just as Hunter predicted. Someone released the photos of us on the internet." I scrolled through. Whoever this was, had been following us for a while. "You know how I was running late for this past house show?" He shook as he played a message from detective in charge of the case. "I wasn't in Davenport. I went to the jailhouse. I wanted to see for myself him sitting behind plexiglass."

"Was he there?"

"Yeah, and there's no use in fretting if he's going to find out or not. He already knows." Colby pulled me in for a hug as I started to hyperventilate. "I promise you. Nobody. I mean nobody will hurt you." I wrapped my arms around him. "I should have spoke to you about it. I'm sorry for hiding it."

"I'm sorry, too." After we cleaned up, and were getting our bags together. I looked over at him. "Burgers and fries."

"What?"

"Dinner and movie right?" I shrugged. "Let's grab burgers and you can choose the movie." We walked to the garage, as someone followed not far behind us.


	14. Break in

**A/N: This was to be a part of the last chapter. But I had lost my scratch paper. (Found it last night!) Anyway. This chapter title inspired by Halestorm.**

Thankfully the house show was going to be an easy drive. That was until I noticed the car behind us, had followed our black SUV since the arena. "Earth to Ambrose!"

"Huh? What?"

"What's got you spooked?" I went back to watching the car behind us.

"That car. Pretty sure it's followed us since the arena."

"Could be one of the other superstars?"

"Call it a funny feeling in my gut." I looked over at him. It was barely dawn outside. Colby thought quickly.

"Alright, let's test it out." He took the next exit. A big truck stop sat just ahead. I looked back in time to see the mystery car following us. "Now how to play this?" Colby pulled in and parked. As soon as I saw the mystery car shut off, I jumped out and ran to the driver's side. Colby shouted at me as I had just grabbed the driver. The mystery man stabbed my hand with a lit cigar. I tried to hold on to him, but on instinct I popped the guy in the face. He turned his car back on and sped off as I shouted expletives. "What the hell were you thinking?" He saw the burn mark. "What he get you with?"

"His lit cigar." I started rubbing it to get the feeling back in my hand.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Didn't get a good look at him." I grumbled. Some lady walked up and held up her phone. "Popped him in the face good, I felt bones crack."

"I got his license plate numbers if you need them." Colby thanked her and immediately called Hunter.

"Maybe we should skip the next show?"

"No. We're not letting his dumbass ruin everything." He shrugged as he put the call on speaker.

"Repeat what you just told me, Hunter."

 _"Skip the house show."_

"Come on, Boss." I moaned. "I'm fine."

 _"Let us look into the situation,"_ He paused just as sirens filled the air. I groaned. _"We'll coordinate with the local P.D. and try to ID the guy."_

"Tell me, how did you deal with the person snapping pictures of us?"

 _"I can't divulge the details."_

"Bullshit. Cause this guy had a professional camera in his passenger seat. How much you want to bet it's the same person?"

 _"Check your attitude, Ambrose. We handled it." He sighed, "I'll see both of you in two weeks."_

"Why do I feel like we're being punished?"

 _"Two weeks. Be in Florida for Raw."_ The cops approached us. After filling them in on what happened, one of them grabbed a kit from his car and bandaged my hand up.

"Are you sure you don't want to get that looked at?"

"I'll have one of the trainers look at it." I shrugged. "I've taken worse hits." They laughed.

"Well, we got everything we need," They shook our hands. "We'll forward the information to your bosses."

"I already got a BOLO out on the car." The other officer said as he returned to the cruiser. I turned to Colby.

"So what's the plan since we now have some time off?"

He smiled, "We're close to home if you want a few days with Hades?"

With the impromptu time off, I got my hand to start healing. My shoulder wasn't hurting as bad anymore. Colby and I flew out to Florida for the stop before UK tour. Brianna snatched me up the first chance she saw me. "Besides the slight temperature you have, I don't see why you can't defend your title tonight." She looked funny at my chart.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think it wasn't my place to tell you, you're defending the title."

"I'm always ready for a title defend. Why tonight?"

"Cause I need to know who can be a fighting champion at Survivor Series." Stephanie said cooly as she walked in. "I hate to tell you this, but your title reign ends tonight." I clenched my jaw.

"This anything to do with the situation at the truck stop?"

"No, but I do have to ask. What were you thinking?"

I shrugged, "Guy followed us. I wanted to know what he wanted. Especially if Derek is having me followed."

"I guess it's a good thing that he attacked first. Otherwise, you would be in jail right now."

"Wouldn't be the first time in jail." I muttered. Stephanie held the bridge of her nose.

"The match is Battle Royal. So prepare for everyone." I got up and went to the locker room. Colby was already dressed.

"So? Why'd you get pulled into the training room?" I pulled the title out of my bag.

"Steph says Battle Royal for the title." I shrugged. "Guess my reign ends tonight."

"Why?"

"She wants a fighting champion for Survivor Series."

"This does feel like punishment." He frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Show's got to move on, right?"

As we all waited in Gorilla Point for the Battle Royal match, Bayley looked over at me. "You okay, Dee?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"You sure? You're looking pretty pale."

"I'm good. I'm good." My music played and I went out to the ring. The opponents all came out at the same time. I kept thinking on Brianna telling me that I was okay to work. Yet, I felt like I wanted to puke. The referee leaned over to me as the entire women's locker room got into the ring.

"It's going to go down to you and Alexa. Okay?" I just nodded. The match went crazy from the moment the bell rang. Nia threw Dana out quickly. I looked at the others.

"Tag up on her?" Alicia Fox shrugged at me. Sasha, Bayley and Mickie all helped me corner Nia. Ember, Nattie and Alexa came to help flip Nia over. The crowd cheered as Nia fell to the mat, and took Mickie James with her. I realized how quickly that was a bad idea. Cause all the sights turned to me. I ducked as Ember jumped from the top rope and hit Alexa with Eclipse. Natayla cornered the Boss and started to beat her into the turnbuckle. Ember slammed Alicia face first into the canvas. I snatched Alicia by her wig and launched her over the top rope. I thought she went down, but Bayley ran up and missile drop kicked Fox to the mat. Bayley was suddenly on fire as she grabbed me into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she suplexed me. My head spun as I laid on the mat. Alexa Bliss picked me up by my hair.

"That title is mine!" She slammed me against the turnbuckle. I couldn't keep up with her slams that I actually connected with it. Alexa was about to throw me over, when I used the ropes to springboard on top of her. Sasha grabbed me as I stumbled to my feet. She whipped me into the ropes, but my head was still spinning that I flipped over the top. My hands grabbed at air as I fell to the mat. A referee walked up to me as I was trying hard to stay conscious.

"You okay?" I went to answer, but he immediately threw an X up to the ringside doctor. The doctor came over and I fell limp. I woke up in the trainer's room and started yanking on the IV.

"Stop!" Brianna put a hand across mine. "You need it."

"I'm fine."

"Honey. You really need this while I run tests." I laid back aggravated. On the TV, Seth and Jason Jordan were tagging up for a match.

"What the hell?"

"Kurt paired them up." Bri shrugged as one of her machines dinged. "Yahtzee."

"What's wrong?" She suddenly looked like she was beaming.

"You're pregnant." My heart dropped.

"I'm what?"

"You'll have to go to an OB/GYN to see how far along you are. But you're expecting."

"Sonuv..." I slammed my fist against the bed.

The next day, Colby and I was in the airport. "Why can't you come on the tour?"

"I only know I have to get tests done." I squeezed his shoulder. "Go have fun in UK."

"How can I without you?" He looked scared and bummed. "Also knowing something is wrong and I can't be there for you."

"I'll be fine."

"Call me with results? Please?" I kissed him.

"I'll meet up with you in Atlanta. Okay?" He rested his forehead against mine. Colby was about to walk away and I tightened my grip in his hand.

"I love you." Colby stopped and turned back. He gave me a kiss as if it was our last.

"I love you too." He whispered as kissed my forehead and turned to head to the gate. I watched him until he disappeared from my sight. My instincts wanted to run after him. I quickly pulled my cell out.

"Aren't you supposed to be en route for UK tour?"

"I can't. Bri is sending me to get a test done. You got a bed I can crash on in Alabama?"


	15. What does not kill me

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and the follow alerts! This next chapter is a two part inspired by Halestorm's "What doesn't kill me, makes me vicious."**

The weeks without Colby were unbearable. I was far enough along that there was already a heartbeat. The lady helped me with an idea on telling Colby. Joe wanted to do a whole Shield get together in Atlanta. So they could see his reaction. I didn't want to do it publicly. So Joe found a bed and breakfast place we all rented out. Renee helmed the food as Jon was busy mixing the drinks up. "Man I bet this is going to annoy you. Not drinking." He snarked as he held up a bottle of Jack.

"I hate you." I launched a green pepper at him. Hades jumped from the couch after the food. "Oh great."

"Don't worry. As soon as you pop the kid out, I'll have a case of whiskey for you. Lord knows you'll need it." I chuckled at Renee. Joe walked in with Colby.

"Look who's here!" Colby bee lined for me. He swept me off my feet and spun me around.

"I am not letting you go."

"You kind of have to, Babe." I pretended I couldn't breathe. He put me down and pecked my cheek.

"It sucked not having you all with me." Colby's hand intertwined with mine. Hades did a chatting howl. "I missed you too!"

"Go put your bags up, Babe." I motioned to where our room was, "I'll help Renee finish the food." Joe grabbed his phone to record this, "I swear I'll smack whoever puts this up on Social Media." I threatened in a whisper. Colby returned slowly, holding up the brown teddy bear wearing 'Shield Recruit in Training' onesie. He pressed the paw and the room fell silent at the sound of the heartbeat. Hades' head tilted as he listened carefully.

"This isn't some sort of prank is it?" For once, I couldn't read his face and I was afraid he would suddenly go cold. Like all my relationships before him. I held up a sonogram.

"This is why I was sent to get tested." I was now getting petrified. "They say I'm almost ten weeks along." He looked at the sonogram and finally cracked a smile.

"I'm going to be a father?" Colby bear hugged me again and spun me around. "I'm going to be a Dad!" He kissed me. "You are so devilish to keep this quiet!" He played the heartbeat sound again and had tears in his eyes.

"I already talked to Stephanie. She's allowing me to manager you and Big Dog for a few shows."

"Then you have to go on leave." He looked a little depressed.

"Hey think of it this way. I can take care of the shelter. Elden's finally putting the papers in."

"Hades is going to be a big brother." Poor dog looked confused. "You'll start to understand soon buddy." He scratched the sweet spot behind his ear. Colby couldn't stop beaming. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too!" I patted his back. "Now come on, I'm eating for two now and I'm starving."

"So what's the plan for RAW?" Joe asked. Colby went over with plans that he knew.

"At least this was the plans. Spawn of Ambrose has thrown off Shield mixed tag match now."

"My spawn?" I laughed.

"We're just going to have to come up with something different since we won't be able to do triple power bombs now."

"Oh you're going to start watching what I pick up, huh?" I looked over at him. "What happens while you're out on the road?"

"Well Renee and Jon so happen to be moving out to Vegas." I slapped my forehead.

"Really? You're going to have my cousin run point on carrying heavy things?"

"If I'm going to one day get back in the ring, then you ain't got to worry about carrying baby furniture and all that fun stuff."

"Oh gosh. I'm going to have to figure out which room to flip into a nursery." Colby nudged me. "Yes, you get input too."

"Can we do a baby Marvel theme?" He looked cute begging.

"Find some ideas, and I'll put it in consideration." Colby turned to kiss me but I bopped him on the nose with whipped cream from the fruit salad.

"Really? You want to start a food fight?" Joe suddenly did that Dad like cough. I poked Colby in the side. "Sorry Pop Roman." We both snickered.

"Now you see what I got to deal with on the road." Joe was trying to act like an authority figure. However his wife's laugh made him crack a smile.

"Dad mode is always on, huh?" After we finished eating, I was pretty much pressured into going to sit down on the couch. Colby sat beside me, setting drinks for both of us on the table. He picked my feet up and sat them on his lap. I was about to argue, but he started massaging my feet.

"I could get used to this for the next seven months." I muttered.

"Well then, it's a thing for every time I come home."

The makeup ladies made over Hades as they worked their magic on me. I wore my tactical pants with a Shield shirt. "I was hoping to see you again, boy." They actually had filled one of their drawers with dog biscuits just for him. "So how many shows are you able to do?"

"They're going to let me up through Survivor Series. The RAW after, they're trying to figure a way to write me off." They didn't know about the spawn of Rollins.

"How many more tests do you have to do until they figure out what's wrong?"

"Don't know." I kept them in the dark.

"Well you are all set." I held onto Hades' leash tight as I went to find the guys.

"How's it feel to be back?" I asked Joe.

"Great. I'm itching for some action." He chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Colby asked.

"Great." I said.

"Liar."

"Okay. I'm just a little bummed I can't fight along side you guys." I rubbed my neck.

"You are going to be in our corner still." Colby took my hand and kissed it. We overheard on the TV that Stephanie was grilling Kurt Angle. Joe looked over.

"Time for some fun." Joe smiled as we hauled to our entrance point. She was about to say Kurt Angle was fired, but our music hit. I stood beside Seth with Hades in the lead. The crowd was excited to see Hades back, with his vest. The crowd erupted as Roman walked up behind us. "Ready?" He patted our backs. I should have brought Hades to shows to begin with; people were less inclined to try to touch me. Seth jumped over the barrier first, with Hades just behind. I bent down to my dog.

"Go protect Kurt." I pointed to our boss in the ring. Kurt was leery as Hades shot into the ring and stood in front of him. Hades eyed Stephanie as she noticed the Hounds were surrounding her. "I'm sorry, did you say he's not a leader?" I pointed to the guys, "We've seen general managers come and go; nobody holds a candle to Kurt Angle." He smiled as I gave him our stamp of approval. "If anyone is going to lead Team Raw to victory at Survivor Series, it's going to be Kurt Angle."

"That's funny you're backing him up. He's overlooked all of you for Survivor Series. I mean Seth. You almost had the tag titles, but thanks to Kurt Angle not securing the building. You and Jason Jordan lost." She paused, "Oh wait, Deanna. I forgot you're not medically cleared. I mean that is why you brought your PTSD support dog isn't it?" I flipped my eyebrows because I couldn't figure out if I should be mad at that comment or not. "And you," She turned to Roman, "Where have you been?" Roman didn't take his eyes off her as he motioned for the microphone from me.

"You've got a lot of questions. How about I turn this on you? Where the hell have you been?" The crowd laughed, "The last time you were seen in a ring was, what, six or seven months ago? Even then all that happened was you went through a table?" Seth held his hands up in defense.

"I had nothing to do with that!"

"Right I should rephrase that so you're not in trouble. Your husband put you through a table." The crowd started cheering for Roman's unscripted jab. "I guess during your time off, you have forgotten how this outfit runs. You don't tell us what to do. We do what we want to do." Stephanie took a step back from Roman. Hades made a low growl. Seth picked up another microphone.

"We want to face the New Day alongside a third tag team partner of our choice."

"I'm telling you right now. Not Jason Jordan." Roman looked at Seth.

"Well that's okay. Because he's the fifth member of my men's team." Stephanie sounded more agitated.

"Guys. Guys. We'll converse on it later!" I interrupted after taking Roman's microphone. "You see, Stephanie. If the New Day has the balls to accept the match. My guys have a match for Sunday." I shrugged. "After Shield defeats New Day. Kurt Angle will lead the men's team to victory!" I stepped toward her. "It's true. It's DAMN true." I threw the microphone. Stephanie stepped out of the ring as Kurt shook all of our hands. Hades held his paw up.

"Thank you too." Kurt laughed as I grabbed Hades' leash. We jumped the barrier and walked back up through the crowd. Hunter waited for us at the top of the stairs.

"The list of men who are not in a match. Get to finding a third partner."

We made our way to the boiler room. So we could freely talk from sight of cameras. "From the list, I like the thought of either Giant or Rhyno." I said. Joe took it as suddenly Triple H's music interrupted Kurt and his 'long lost' son's moment. We watched Hunter drop Jason Jordan and announce he was the fifth member of the Men's team. Colby turned to Joe.

"No. He's injured. I ain't carrying his ass."

"Maybe we just need to take him under our wing."

"If you are legit about teaming up with him to go after the titles later. That's between you and him. There is no me and him."

"He ain't got my vote. I had an issue with him a back in Smackdown. I kicked the shit out of him." Joe looked at me funny.

"I almost want to ask, but at the same time. I'm good." Joe frowned, "I know we've had problems before. But an enemy of my enemy is my friend thing sort of applies."

"Spit it out." Colby looked irritated.

"Bray Wyatt? He's a helluva fighter."

"Well, Rhyno has a match tonight alongside Heath. So does Bray. We'll watch their matches closely. Whoever we all agree on more. Is who we go ask." Colby looked at me after Joe threw the idea out.

"I won't be comfortable with it." Colby crossed his arms.

"You're thinking of the March 2014 thing aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah well, you suddenly disappearing was kind of scary."

"I know. I hate the hokey shit as much as you." I rubbed my brow thinking back to the 'first signs of the cracks in the Shield'.

 _Stephanie and Hunter told me to not tell the guys as I was put into a car with 'the Wyatt Family'. "Well this is creepy." We drove to Smackdown show. I knew about the 'Shield Summit' because I was supposed to be there. However, last minute script change and the bosses wanted to get the guys reaction to be authentic as possible. Stephanie confiscated my phone. So I couldn't warn the guys. When it came to show time, crew members made it looked like I was tied up in some ratty old barn. They had a tablet showing what was going on in the ring._

 _"Where's Ambrose? Is she going to suddenly appear and beat me?" He hit the mute button as Seth was freaking out. Must have thought I was going to surprise attack him or something._

 _"Boys. Boys." Bray cackled at the camera. "While you three were fighting each other. We've snuck in and stole something from you." The camera panned behind him enough to show me hanging by my wrists. "Since the old vessel of Sister Abigail was far damaged. She has her sights set on a new one." Luke and Eric appeared out of nowhere holding some voodoo stuff. They forced my mouth open and poured some black liquid down my throat. I spit it in their faces and kicked at Bray. "Keep fighting little one. You're just that much better of a sacrifice for her." I'm not sure what happened out in the hallway after the guys ran off to the back. The crew kept reminding me that it was staged. I'll be fine. However, my instincts overrode everything in my head. Luke was going to be nice and help me drink water to get the black whatever out of my mouth. He leaned in too close, and I reacted. He fell over after I head butted him. Eric tried to get me to stop, but I kicked him in the gut. I lifted my legs enough to wrap around his neck. The cameras started rolling as I fought to get out. The fake barn doors slammed shut as the guys stormed the set._

 _"Ambrose!" Seth's hands cupped my face. "Are you hurt?" Considering this idiot left me for dead just on Monday, the answer was hell no. I let him untie me. Without warning, I hit him in the gut._

 _"That's for leaving me when i went to tag." I shook my hand as Jon helped me out. Roman shook his head and picked Seth up._

Just before the Main Event, the guys stopped Bray in the backstage area. "We've had our differences in the past. However, since you're free on Sunday. Are you willing to tag with us against the New Day?" Roman asked.

"I'm flattered you thought of me, gentlemen. But I don't see how that battle concerns me."

"Okay. Now can we go with my pick?" I walked up behind Seth and Roman. Rhyno was standing by me.

"I've got a bone to pick with Big E." Rhyno said. "Besides, I kind of owe her too." Roman and Seth frowned. "Back at Smackdown, American Alpha were being huge jerks. They threw my food and Heath's away while we had stepped away from the catering table. Heath and I came back to Deanna laying waste to both of them." Roman smiled.

"You know, I think Jimmy and Jey told me something about that." Seth looked unsurprised.

"I think there's video of it somewhere." I said proudly. Rhyno leaned over to Seth and whispered something.

"Jason did." I saw Seth's face as he realized there was truth to this story. "Chad tried to pull Jason back. She decked them both out." I did my shoulder roll as Rhyno finished.

"I apologized to Chad later for hitting him. But I still got an issue with Jason."

"I guess it's set. Rhyno is an honorary member for Survivor Series." Seth stuck his hand out. "How about we do a trial run? You got enough energy for another match?" We went to the ring and I felt my blood run cold at the sight of familiar dark brown army styled cut head.

"Tell me that's not Derek."


	16. Makes me Vicious

_"Talk to me." I said as we were en route to a house show._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"No you're not."_

 _"I swear I am," Clearly he was grinding his teeth._

 _"The burn mark on my forearm from the coffee says otherwise." He pulled over to a gas station._

 _"I am sorry."_

 _"We agreed. No secrets." I grabbed his hand and tried to soothe him._

 _"I'm having nightmares. Causing me to not be able to sleep."_

 _"Of?" He shook his head and I saw him trying to stifle a cry._

 _"You get killed." He pulled his hand away and hid his face. Hades leaned around the seat and whimpered. "The dreams get more elaborate and gruesome than the last."_

 _"Is this because I freaked that I thought I saw Derek in the audience?"_

 _"It's been going on since the UK tour. Why I was extra clingy when I got back. Also why I called you so much." My hands cupped his face to make him look at me._

 _"I'm here. Your butterfly spawn, is here."_

 _"I know. It's just with the possible threat of your ex, is why I feel paranoid."_

 _"With who I have for a family, he'd be stupid to try to come after me." I shrugged, "I keep reminding myself that Jon is now living nearby in Vegas. I got the best security home system." I scratched Hades ear. "I've got the best brother in the world who would drop everything and be there." I caressed Colby's cheek. "And I've got you, the best guy to be fighting beside anywhere." Colby seemed to be super worse for wear, and we still had a long drive ahead. "Want to tag out? Try to sleep while I drive?" We switched seats and I drove, playing music low while he laid the passenger seat down. He put on some headphones and was out in minutes. Hades sprawled out and laid his head near Colby. It was almost ten o'clock before he started to stir._

 _"Oh my God. How long was I out?" Colby rubbed his eyes._

 _"Long enough you didn't catch me recording you snoring." Colby's eyes narrowed._

 _"No you didn't."_

 _"So you think." I gave him a shit eating grin. When we finally arrived in Houston, we stopped to stretch our legs and let Hades out. Colby went to get food while I walked Hades. A similar car pulled up beside our SUV. Joe got out with Galina._

 _"What happened? I saw y'all pulled over."_

 _"Stretching our legs. That's all. He's grabbing food." I stretched my back again. After we all ate, we got back into our cars and continued on to the hotel. Colby had this weird glint in his eyes. I took my headphones out, "What is it?"_

 _"Nothing." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I have a surprise for you; but I need some time to get it set up. If I get us checked in, can you run over to the arena and get our work bags set up in the locker room?"_

 _"Sure." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You want to take Hades with you or is he going with me?"_

 _"Take him with you."_

 _"How long do you need me to be gone?"_

 _"I'll let you know when it's okay." After I dropped Colby off and he took our bags with him. I drove to the arena. Hades led the way as I carried our bags. One of the crew members helped me out to the locker room. Galina met me at the door._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _She smiled, "I'm part of Colby's surprise." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Oh really? What is this surprise?"_

 _"Come inside, I need to get you ready." There was a giant present on the couch. Hades popped up beside it and looked excited._

 _"Traitor dog. You knew about this? Already taking Daddy's side." I opened the lid to find a black dress, shoes and earrings to go with it._

 _"How the hell did he get my size right?"_

 _"Someone may or may not have helped." Galina smiled as she helped me with makeup. "I know this is more than your normal, but go knock him dead." Galina smiled as I slid the dress on. Hades tilted his head at me as I put on the dress shoes._

 _"You've never seen me dressed up, have you?" Hades barked._

 _"Don't worry about him, I'll take Hades to keep me and Joe company."_

 _"What does Mr. Architect have concocted?" Galina drove me to a park and dropped me off in the parking lot. I saw Colby dressed up and standing outside his car._

 _"Alright double o seven, what's the deal?" He leaned in close and whispered._

 _"Close your eyes." I did as what he said and he led me into the park. "Open." There was string lights across a gazebo and food set up on a table. "I wanted to make sure we had time to ourselves without fans bugging us." I smiled and laughed._

 _"Who knew the Architect could be so charming?" We sat and ate, going over what we knew so far for the next two nights._

 _"Can we not talk about shop?"_

 _"What do you want to talk about?"_

 _"I know we're kind of doing things out of order. However, I just want your opinion on marriage before or after the kid gets here?" I froze. "Clearly you haven't thought of it. Sorry."_

 _"No. It's just," I had trouble finding the words. "You know me, I've always just lived in the moment. Every time I've always planned on something; the other shoe drops."_

 _"Can you think about it?"_

 _"And what? Move to Iowa with you to live with you on your land?"_

 _"We could use it as a getaway point. Live in Vegas and take care of the dog shelter?" Colby saw my face as he continued on, "What's the matter?"_

 _"Someone followed me out here."_ _Colby ran after the car. He turned and came back after the car sped away._

 _"I didn't get a look at him. However it might be time to go," Colby saw something in my face. "Jenna. Babe. What is it?" Without warning, I kicked him in the stomach and dropped him with a DDT._

I shot up as thunder clapped outside. The movement in the bed made me jump up. Colby looked frightened as I backed myself into the corner. "Babe? What is it?"

"You. You're okay?" I felt myself hyperventilating. He breathed in his nose and out of his mouth. Slowly I started to mirror him. He moved close to me but I backed up further against the wall.

"Of course I'm okay." He hung his legs off the bed. "You want to talk about it?" I felt fear in me as Colby asked what did Derek do in the nightmare.

"It wasn't Derek." I shook as I watched my hands. "It was me." Colby wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Okay. What did I do to deserve it?"

"I'm not sure." I slid down to sit on the floor. Colby had slid on the floor and leaned over to grab my hand.

"It was just a dream, Babe."

"That's the thing. I can still feel your head bouncing off cement from the DDT."

"DDT onto cement? It must have been really bad." It took a lot of convincing to get me into the shower. "You convinced me the other night to talk about my nightmares. Come on, tell me what happened." He got frustrated as I refused to tell him. After cleaning the sweat off me, I came out to Colby holding cups.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt the kid." He handed me the cup. "It's just to help the nerves." He pulled up Netflix and I slowly drifted off back to sleep as he soothed me by playing with my hair. The next day, I woke up as Colby was returning from the gym.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I still could have done light workout."

"After the nightmare, you needed the sleep." He leaned over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Besides I didn't have the heart to wake you." Colby kissed me. Hades jumped up on the bed.

"Where have you been?" I scratched his ear.

"The storm scared the shit out of him. He wouldn't budge from underneath the bed."

"Silly dog." Colby tossed me clothes to change into, "Time to go to the arena already?"

"We got to get food first." We walked into the arena and felt the sudden seriousness of my last two nights of working rushed over us. I took Hades with me to the makeup team. As I got my war paint on, Hades was propped up in Renee's lap.

"How's it feel to be back?" I asked.

"Good. I needed out of the house. I think I was driving him nuts." She looked up, "How's the spawn?" Insert the biggest face palm that I've done. The hair stylists and make up ladies freaked.

"You're pregnant!" Renee had the look of 'ooops'.

"Check up is this Friday. Colby can't wait to go see the squirt swim around on the screen."

"How far along are you?"

"She's far enough that she should be finding out the gender this week." Renee smiled.

"You have to do a party!" Someone said.

"I'll decide later." Once the makeup lady was done, I jumped up and grabbed Hades. After I shut the locker room behind me, Colby looked petrified.

"We got an issue!" We said at the same time.

"You first." Colby said.

"Renee slipped about the newest Shield Recruit." I pointed to my stomach. "Makeup area is about to be gossip central." I pointed to him. "What news do you have?" For a split second I saw Colby fighting something in his head.

"Same thing." He held his phone up. "One of them posted to Twitter. And Renee has you on the pre-show panel."

"Well, someone's bound to ask." I gave Colby a kiss when he was picked up to be taken to Shield entrance point. A stagehand escorted me to the pre-show panel desk. Renee sat at the lead end, Booker T sat beside her and JBL sat across from Renee. I took up the open seat.

"Deanna! How you feeling?" Booker asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Has it been an exciting show? I fell asleep after I got out of makeup chair." Renee chuckled.

"Hades wake you or Seth?"

"Hades is my alarm clock anymore." Okay a lie, but I wanted to try to steer away from them possibly asking about the kid.

"So are the guys ready to go up against New Day?"

"They've been ready." I smiled. "Rhyno is a great honorary member." The Shield music hit, "Speaking of which, the action is starting." As soon as the camera went off and I stood up.

"You can stay and watch with us." Booker said. I sat back down, dreading if they were going to ask. We sat and made our own commentary, even though our microphones were shut off. "Oooo. I heard that from up here!" Rhyno speared Big E and made Booker jump.

"That was like two freight trains hitting each other head on." I leaned forward to the monitor. The New Day was giving my guys a run for their money, but it was useless. Big E was still recuperating outside the ring as Kofi was somewhere in the timekeeper's area. Leaving Xavier Woods all by his lonesome. Without a doubt, Seth got the pin after a triple power bomb.

 _"Your winners the team of Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Rhyno!"_ I stood up and did a catcall whistle towards the ring.

"That's my boys!" I leaned back in the chair as the camera came back to the panel.

"Speaking of boys, how are you and Seth doing?"

"That's our business, JBL." I threw the headphones down and walked off. As I made it to the back, I felt my phone buzz. "Hello?" I answered without thinking to check the caller ID.

"Hey Darling. Have you missed me?" For a second, I felt something in the pit of my stomach grow.

"Derek?" I ran to the locker room to get Hades. "Why the hell are you calling me?" I covered my stomach and felt like the last battle between Derek and me was looming. Colby walked up as he saw me panicking. I put the phone on speaker. "Derek, what the hell do you want?"

"How is it they say in the business? To put you on notice." There was a weird chuckle. "That baby bump is looking good on you."

"You listen up you creepy son of a bitch. When I find you, I'm going to..."

"What? Curb stomp the hell out of me?" Derek's tone got sinister. "You can't protect her all the time Mr. Predictable." Colby mouthed asking if he really was predictable. "Yes, Colby. You are predictable." Derek went on to insult him.

"You know what asshole," I yelled at Derek. "If you want me so bad. I'm right here! I'm done looking over my shoulder and being scared of you."

"Don't worry, Darling. I'm waiting on the opportune moment." I could see that line sent a cold chill up Colby's spine. "See you real soon." The line went dead.


	17. Want to be Jekyll but I am fighting Hyde

**A/N: Okay. This took me a bit to write. Go by the title. Some crazy stuff is about to fly. I felt like I dropped into a rabbit hole.**

 **Thanks to the reviews. The likes and favorites!**

I was sent out to the Alabama facility to start rehab on my arm. Renee met me at a rental house. "I got you some stuff from your house," She looked confused, "Are you sure you don't want Hades here?"

"I'm sure." I jumped onto the bed. "I don't want him jumping on my arm or yanking it." I paused as I sunk into the mattress. "Oh this is much better than a hospital bed. I thought I'd never get out of there."

"It was scary with how long you were comatose." She looked scared.

"It's going to take a lot to keep me down." I chuckled. Renee rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Before I forget, the box on the table is a new phone. Because the other is not going to get released from police evidence."

"Don't want to see anything involving the kidnapping."

"Speaking of that night, have you talked to Colby yet?"

"I have not," I scratched my neck.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms. "You two need to heal from this. He's been worried."

"Yeah?" I grabbed my tablet and pulled up a clip.

 _"Welcome to the first bout of Mixed Match Challenge." The opening drum of Seth's music played. "Mr. Architect is here!" I fast forwarded through the commentators sending love and prayers out to me._

 _"And his partner, from Norwich, England." Paige's music played. She skipped up to him and threw her arms around him._

"I got him to swear to stay away from her." Renee tried to argue. "Not to mention I ain't seen him. Especially when I was in the hospital."

Renee looked curious, "Hon, he was there."

"When? While I was out?"

"You don't remember the fight?"

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"First, you can't hold him accountable to what the boss wants. You know the show has to go on." She shrugged and closed YouTube app, "Secondly, when you woke up the first time. He was there. Something happened and you two fought."

"Are you trying to say I'm wrong for being mad at him?"

"Trust me, if I suspected he was cheating on you. I'd kick his ass for you." I chuckled. "You two need a serious sit down. Get past the situation."

"You mean where I almost died at the hands of my ex?" I rolled my eyes. "Maybe some time apart will make the heart grow fonder?" I held the tablet up, "Maybe I should just shut off all wrestling and let myself heal mentally."

"He does worry about you."

"Yeah how do you know?"

She shrugged, "Joe says he's having nitemares of that night." She could see I was beginning to get agitated and within a blink; that bitch in the cage took over. With the good arm, I lifted the bandage on my face. She stood there shocked. The stitches were haphazardly sewn across my cheek and forehead.

"How do you think I feel?" I threw the bloody bandage onto the table beside me. Renee looked either terrified of me, or terrified of what was going on with me mentally. "I wish you could see your face, because that's what I dread seeing from him." That last part wasn't a lie. Good was afraid of Colby's reaction to the scar. I went to the mirror to put a fresh bandage on the scar. Thankfully my vision wasn't affected. I could see Renee standing at the door, seeing me try to clean the wound up.

"I'm sorry." She grabbed her bag. "Can you just think about talking to him? You two need each other right now. More than ever." I could hear Renee leave the house. I stretched my neck and yanked the damn arm sling off. The reflection in the mirror seemed to be pissed at me.

"Uh, this is going to be irritating time to keep the wool over their eyes."

 _"Then give up and go back in the cage!"_

I chuckled as she begged, "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Have you seen the videos of your previous matches? You're nothing but comic relief in Vince's eyes."

 _"Fine. If you want to run wild. Don't hurt my family, bitch."_

"How can you still consider Colby as family?" I scoffed, "You still have that memory in the back of your head. Where he curb stomped you?"

 _"I forgave him!"_

"Really? Then why did you shun him when he sat next to you in the hospital?" I paused, "Oh wait. That was me."

 _"I..."_ She was literally at loss of words.

"Who was it that got you out of that room? There's only one person you can count on. That's me." I purred. "Admit it. You wanted to bring me to WWE, anyway. Let's get this arm better, and return with a big pop." I could feel Good trying to fight for control. It didn't take much to shut her up. "You'll thank me later for keeping him at bay." I sat down and started mapping out a workout routine between rehab sessions. The phone rang in the box that Renee left for me. I got up and saw the name.

COLBY

"Oh the surprise I got planned for your ass." I turned away from the phone.

Months flew by, as I worked like an animal to get my arm strength back. Of course, life threw another wrench in my plans. I couldn't understand why my body felt like I was worse rather than better. "Don't do this to me. I'm needed at Mania." I had completed rehab and I had to see Brianna to get the clear. Vince was already planning on me coming back. It was six days before Mania, Good was still in the cage. I had not called Joe, Renee, Colby or anyone.

"Auntie Jen?" Small hands had a hold of my face. "Wake up, Auntie Jen!" I barely opened my eyes to see Jojo and Galina.

"Jen!? What's wrong honey?" Her hands went to my head. "Good Lord. JOE!" Joe rushed into the room and he looked pale white.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"I think she's running a fever and barely responding." He grabbed his cellphone and called for an ambulance.

"Keep your eyes on us. You hear me!" Jojo's hands were in my good one. "Help is on the way. Just stay awake." The EMT's rushed me to the facility. The doctor saw my right elbow and immediately looked at me.

"How long ago was the surgery on your elbow?"

"About four months ago." Joe answered for me. "Why?" The Doctor pressed against a bright red spot. I flinched from the pain.

"She's got an infection." Joe stood there a second and immediately got on his cellphone. The doctor started shouting for different tests.

"Colby. Where are you?" His head motioned, "Jen just got rushed to the hospital." There was a long pause. "They're getting ready to do a bunch of tests. He's already suspecting an infection." I started gagging on something. Joe grabbed one of those expandable barf bags. "Colby I got to go." I passed out as a nurse shot something into my IV.

 _"I'll let you have this moment with the family."_ Borden got wore out from the infection. It would be hours until I could see Colby was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey. You're okay." I looked around the room.

"What the hell happened?"

"Bad case of MRSA." He looked frightened. "They had to do an immediate surgery." I wrapped my arms around me as Colby told me what the doc found. He grabbed my good hand and started the nervous rub. "You're going to be okay. You'll be stuck here for a while." Colby looked nervous. "No Mania return for you." I felt confused on that news.

"I bet Vince will be pissed." I wished I could beat Borden for pushing for a Wrestlemania return.

"Health trumps everything. Not your fault."

"Could be?" I suddenly felt Borden begin to pay attention. "Honestly this break has been kind of nice. Minus all the nightmares." I rubbed my brow, hoping Borden caught my jab at her.

"I've been calling you. Why haven't you called back? Would had been nice to hear your voice."

"Been meaning to call back. But I never knew what time zone you were in, sorry." He kissed my hand. "I was afraid on waking you up." Borden cackled at my lie.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for everything." Colby shrugged, "I should have fought more on being with you." He swallowed hard, "Better or worse, and I panicked on the latter."

"I think my anxiety was up high because of the scar across my face."

"I've told you. Your scars make you that more..."

"I know." I squeezed his hand. "Trying to process everything is kind of hard."

"Let's make a promise. That we talk this out and figure a way to move forward, huh?"

"Yeah." Colby couldn't see the fight in my eyes. Borden was trying to break out. "I'd kiss you, but I'm afraid of throwing up again." He laughed at me breaking the awkwardness. "That came out all wrong." Colby's fingers traced the almost now invisible scar on my face.

"Good to see that healed nicely."

"I'm just glad my vision didn't get affected." His fingers started gliding across the barbed wire tattoo.

"How did that not get damaged?"

"Luck I guess?" Colby looked irritated as he pulled his phone out. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Getting bugged on I need to be in New Orleans." He motioned me to scoot over. "I am right where I am needed." Colby slid next to me on the bed. "Intercontinental title can't beat this moment." I froze as he made sure to not block any of the important cords.

"Wait. You're getting the title!?"

"Yeah. In the Triple Threat match against Miz and Balor."

"You're becoming a Grand Slam Champion. At Mania!?" I wanted to beat myself, "My ass has to watch it from here." The stupid heart monitor beeped loudly.

"Stop it. You're working yourself up." He started playing with my hair. I should not have closed my eyes, because I fell back asleep listening to the lullaby of his heartbeat. That bitch threw me into the cage, ready to take control at next turn.

 _"He'll be gone by the time you wake."_

 _"It's okay little one."_ The darkness sneered. _"I'm just waiting, for the perfect time. When nobody's looking. When nobody's watching. The perfect moment to slip the knife right in their backs."_


	18. I Hate Myself for Loving You

I somehow managed to keep Good subdued in the cage for months. Colby never questioned me once, and I was beginning to revel in the fact he was oblivious. I flew out to speak to Vince McMahon last week about ideas on my return. The pop was going to be enormous and I was hoping he'd go with my idea of showing up on Smackdown. "So do you know yet if Vince will let you show up heel?" Amy asked as she was facing me from across the ring.

"Not yet, I'm freaking out because I think he's going to flub this up." We stopped as my phone dinged, I slid out to check it. "Speak of the devil." I opened the text message icon and sure enough. Good was right. Vince went with his idea on my return. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Amy slid out from underneath the ropes.

"The biggest return of the year!" I mimicked Vince, "You're going to play backup duty at Summer Slam with your cousin."

"I thought Jon couldn't even wrestle?"

"He can't. Which is why he's being groomed by Kurt Angle to be the next General Manager." I shrugged, "Probably just arm himself with a chair." I slammed my phone down, "I'm barely back in the game and I'm already pissed off." We went back to our spar session. When I rolled her over for the pin, we laid out on the mat.

"Feel better?"

"Totally." I high-fived her. "Thanks for letting me try out the new moves."

"Vince probably cry, 'No that's too violent." She laughed, "You'd be bringing a little bit of the Attitude Era back."

"I could never top Lita. Somersaults are not in my arsenal." I sighed, "I'm becoming brain dead."

"I thought you felt brain dead back with that Asylum match way back?"

"Well, let's face it. Trying to convince to let someone bleed in a street fight or sort of hardcore match. Is a ridiculous fight!" I got up slowly and went to grab our water bottles.

"Can't have both. Can't have the Attitude era in PG setting."

"Right?! But creative thought of the match. I actually had to mop my opponent across the face.""

"Well. What were your ideas for return?"

"Come back as a heel. Immediately start feuds that I felt were left hanging from before I got sent on medical leave."

"Go after, who was it?"

"It's either Sasha or Alexa that injured me, sort of, when I passed out during the battle royal for the title. I wanted to go to Smackdown and challenge Charlotte."

"That would had been interesting to see you throw your hat into the ring for contendership against Ronda."

"Thank God I'm not crazy thinking my ideas were better." Amy laughed at me.

"Come on. Let's go grab some food." Two days later, as Amy Dumas and I were training again. A camera crew walked in.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I asked.

"Mr. McMahon didn't get a hold of you?" I frowned. "He wants you to do a Chronicle behind the scene spot." The other guy approached with a script. He tried to hand it off to me. I rolled my eyes and went outside with it. Amy looked surprised as I ripped open a box of cigarettes.

"When did you start back up?"

"I just picked this pack up last night. Like a bad omen." I took a long drag after lighting. Just the first few lines made me want to puke. The camera guy came out and saw me light the pages on fire.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a different turn on this." I laughed. "If you want someone to read by scripts. Go hire an actor from Hollywood." I tapped my temple, "We're doing this my way." Amy sat back as they started to roll the camera and I let the hatred out. They did some cool shots of me and Amy fighting in the ring. Took some shots of me working out.

"How's the elbow?" Guy asked from behind the camera.

"Some days, it's great. Other days," I froze as I tried lifting the sledgehammer. "Like right now, it feels weak when I'm holding this right here." I dropped the sledgehammer. "I guess that besides the mangled mess I turned my elbow into; there was wear and tear from work." I shook the numb feeling running up and down my arm.

"What did happen, that night?" The flashes made me stop for a second. "Ambrose?" Something made me angry as I stormed off. "We want to know what happened that night?" The camera got into my face.

"Move. Interrogation over." I sidestepped and brushed my elbow against him. My phone rang and Amy handed it as I walked outside.

"You okay?" Colby sounded concerned.

"No. Not really."

"Amy messaged. Said to call to get you out of a situation."

"Vince wants a damn Chronicle on me." I lit another cigarette. "Guy asked about," I tried to calm myself. Well, calm Good down. She was the reason I felt like I needed to hyperventilate.

"You don't need to talk about it. If you don't want to." Colby tried to sooth me through the phone.

"What should I do then?"

"Use that Lunatic brain of yours. Come up with what you want to say." Lunatic? Really?

"Yeah. okay." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just trying to help." He paused, "Have you been keeping up?"

"Yeah, I've been watching on and off." I shrugged. "I'm not liking the fact that of all the ways to come back. It's this way."

"What do you mean?"

"It would have been sweet showing up Summer Slam to either put the women's locker room on notice or show up and help you then. No, we're bringing me back before in a lame way possible," I flipped my phone to find that document. "If you're going to have the Psychotic Duo in your corner. Then I'm going to have a pair of lunatics in mine." I was still disgusted. "I begged Vince to change that line. I mean. How exactly is Jon Boy going to be able to help?"

"He might surprise us." I scoffed and rubbed my brow. "I'm excited to see you on Monday."

"Me too." I totally fibbed. Would I have to let Good out sometime? Or should I go my own direction and attack him? Make Vince realize my heel idea for return was better.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, babe." He suddenly sounded concerned.

"Since when you were smoking again?"

"Wish you could had seen the script they gave me for this behind the scene story on what happened."

"They just won't give you a break, huh?"

"Would you believe I'm considering telling Vince to shove the next contract up his ass?" I flipped the cigarette. "This script had me ready to puke within one sentence." I heard him catch his breath.

"Let's not get hasty yet."

"Yet? Remind me, this shit has been going on for six years!" I took a breath, "I had great ideas. The past few months, I've been watching the old stuff. I've been getting ideas from ROH, Impact, and going to Indies shows. Of course, that crazy old man has to make me the freaking comedy act."

"You still miss being a heel?"

"That's what I liked about Shield from the get go, we got to be bad guys." I wiped my eyes. "But I just had to make a joke on the fly, that everyone loved. Suddenly, I'm nothing but the female version of Carrot Top."

"I wish I could change his mind." Colby sighed, "One problem at a time. Your current situation, it might be good to talk to the camera about it." He added, "I mean. Maybe the story can help someone else who has dealt with abusive ex boyfriends." Something about that line, made me decide on it.

"Maybe you're right." I shrugged.

"Love you."

"Yeah you too." I mumbled as I hung up. I slowly walked back into the gym. The camera guys looked like they were taking a break. "I ain't giving the whole story. I'm going to give the gist." They flipped it on, and I took a breath. Amy looked shocked as I tried to not give much details.

"You're okay with going back to work? This is somehow going to get used in a story line." Amy looked at me.

"I'm anticipating on it." I saw the camera still rolling. "Get out of my face." I shoved it back and went outside. It would be a couple days before I could catch a flight out to Monday Night Raw. No matter how hard I tried, I fell asleep mid flight.

 _"Let me out, please? I want Colby talking to me."_

 _"No."_

 _"Come on!"_

 _"If I do, you can't utter a word about my plan."_

 _"I don't even know the plan. I just know you want to be heel."_

 _"FIne. Cause by the script anyway, this will just be a boring stare down." I sighed as I switched us out for control. "You utter anything. I swear I will break whoever you tell, in half."_

 _"I promise."_

I made it to the arena in a cloak and dagger style. Vince wanted only a few people knowing I was coming back. They had me hiding out in the bus out back. Couple of knocks broke my concentration of getting back into Ambrose's mindset. A familiar tattooed arm stuck out of the doorway. "Got time for an old friend?"

"Joe!" I hugged him tight. "How you doing?"

"Great knowing you are back." He took note of the Chronicle camera crew as they suddenly filmed him. "The third workhorse is back! Get excited!" He slapped me on the shoulder. "Damn girl. Hit the gym a lot?" I laughed.

"Well, had a lot of motivation to get back." I saw Colby suddenly stick his head in the RV. "Hey guys can y'all take a break?" They left after Colby entered. "Man I've missed you guys."

"Stop ignoring our calls." Shit.

"Yeah I should have called back. I'm sorry." There was another knock on the door. Moxley entered with a big grin on his face.

"I guess you and me are officially hard to kill?"

"You get that title when you're clear for wrestling." Colby, Jon and Joe looked at each other funny. "What?"

"The getting groomed for General Manager is a sham. I'm back too."

"No way!" I smiled. "I thought your head took too hard of a hit!"

"Nope. I had Vince and Hunter keep quiet on whether I could return or not. They've been grooming me for just in case, but they think I can do a match here and there until my contract's done."

"Wait, they're wanting a Shield reunion, ain't they?"

"Since they didn't get it last year. Shield is coming out to protect Roman at Summer Slam." Colby shrugged. "So what do you say?" I could feel Borden wanting to protest. Joe stuck his fist out. Jon and Colby were waiting on my response.

"What the hell," I stuck my fist out. Some little part of me was actually disappointed. The feeling wasn't coming from Borden. We parted ways, so the guys could go finish getting ready. There was a monitor on to show what was going on in the arena. On and off, they was actually playing off that Seth was 'running late'. "Anyone who knows that guy, knows he never runs late." I rolled my eyes as I cranked up The Pretty Reckless music. Another freaking knock on the door, almost made Borden come out of the cage.

"What?" A timid looking hipster walked through the door.

"Mr. McMahon wanted me to make sure you had this to wear." He tossed a shirt that said 'Return to Society'.

"Anything else?" He panicked and ran the other direction. After clipping the shirt a bit so it wasn't so tight on my arms, I prepped myself for the shit show of a return.

"It's time!" Another voice hollered. I grabbed a dark black hoodie and slipped it on. I tied a black bandana around my face and kept my head low. Security led me inside and to one of the entrances for the crowd. There was mix reaction to seeing me. A few of the new crew members looked frightened, the ones that knew me were excited. "Why are we over here?"

"I was told Vince approved an idea of you sneak attacking through the crowd." I frowned as I watched through the crack of the curtain.

 _"Kurt! Don't do this! Don't give in to him wanting a forfeit!" Jon tried to stall the Intercontinental Championship match signing._

 _"Where's your boy then?" Dolph mocked as he signed the contract. Drew, and Dolph ended up in a war of words with Jon._

"This is like a sick and twisted therapy session." I muttered. The security guy laughed at me. "What is my cue anyway?" He laughed as Seth's music hit.

"Start making your way now. I was told you'd know when to strike." I started moving towards the ring. Some people took notice of me and didn't say nothing.

"Please forgive me everyone for making you sit through the Drew and Dolph therapy session." He took a breath, "I'm sorry. I haven't been totally honest, because the truth is, I've been here all night!" Seth and Jon kept their eyes on Dolph, Drew and AJ Lee. "I needed to make sure you had that signed before you heard the news." Seth smiled. "You see, there was traveling issues...just not, my, traveling issues." I jumped the barrier and slid into the ring. AJ Lee didn't stand a chance, I dumped her to the outside of the ring quickly. Drew and Dolph looked confused as I took off the bandana and hoodie off. Seth and Jon ran into the ring while the dolts were distracted by the exact crowd pop I was hoping for. The guys went after Drew and Dolph. I saw AJ trying to stand up. The entire front row shouted as I suicide dived on to her. I returned to assist Jon. Drew had Jon cornered. I launched myself onto Drew's back and put him in a sleeper hold. It gave Seth enough time to Super kick Drew. Before he fell to the ground though, I managed to manuver his ass into the DDT. The crowd shouted when his head bounced off the mat. Dolph attempted to pick up the big Scot and drag him up the ramp. I walked over to Kurt Angle as he handed me Seth's contract.

"Seth." He turned just as I smacked the folder against his chest. He scribbled along the lines and turned towards Dolph. I leaned on the ropes, "You should had never come back." I shouted at AJ.

"SEE YOU AT SUMMER SLAM!" Seth screamed as Jon held his fist out.

"Good to have you back." Seth and I joined our fists to Jon's at the same time.

"It's great to be back." Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug. I kissed him in front of the Universe.

"There's my girl." Seth whispered to me. "I talked to Vince about changing up your return."

 _"This doesn't put him in my good graces."_ Borden sneered.


	19. Fight Inside is Breaking Me

I was actually shocked Borden left me in control for the week. Summer Slam was upon us and I was sitting in my locker room getting ready. I looked over the outfit they had for me. "Still not learning." I did my normal jeans, tank top and slipped a Shield looking vest over top. After slipping my earbuds in, I started walking the hallway, hoping to find a corner to myself to stretch out.

 _"Why are you worried about it? You're not doing anything spectacular."_

"Stop being such a dick." I muttered.

"Excuse m..." Ronda looked surprised. "Oh. You're back."

"You're a little late on that memo." I quipped.

"Hey. I'm actually glad. Some real competition around here."

"That's good. Cause whoever walks away with the title tonight. I'm coming after them."

"You willing to step up, right now?" Her tone changed.

"Anytime. Anywhere." I flicked her leather jacket and she walked away.

 _"Alright. Now that's a match. Did anyone see that tension?!"_ I felt someone grab my shoulder and I twisted it into a hammer lock.

"Damn it!" I dropped the hand as I suddenly realized it was Demon Fergal.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Nah. That was a good lock. Just caught me off guard." He studied me. "You okay, lass?"

"Yeah." I had to stop myself from saying, 'we're fine.'

"There's something different about you. Other superstars are already commenting on it."

"Had to fight the Grim Reaper. How'd you think I was coming back?" Fergal laughed, making his demon face paint look maniacal.

"You got me there." He gave me a look as he walked away. "That's not it, though. Like you got a demon of your own."

"How much of that paint did you huff?" I forced a smile. He shook his head as he walked away.

"Good to see you back!" I started stretching out and watching the crew members run around trying to get the last minute things together.

"You okay? What are you doing? We got locker rooms." Colby stood there.

"Yeah. I know. I just needed some room to breath." I fibbed. He saw right through it and I quickly changed the subject. "Really? Going out as Thanos?" He laughed.

"Snap Ziggler into oblivion."

"Dork." Moxley said as he approached. "However, at least you get to stand out." He looked at me. "What are you going for, Punisher?"

"Well. I got same ideas as him, so." Mox froze as he watched me. "What is something on my face?" He shrugged. "Weirdo." I turned to Colby. "When's your match?" Saraya suddenly approached as we were talking.

"Hey. Just wanted to say its good to see you back." She went to turn away.

"Sorry to hear the news about being forced to quit ring work."

"Thanks. I'm actually enjoying being General Manager."

"How'd it feel to get to kick Ellsworth out of the building?" We both laughed.

"Fantastic. Hope that weasel doesn't come back anytime soon!" She grabbed her phone. "Ooops. Got to run. Bye!" Colby looked shocked.

"Who are you? What have you done with my girlfriend?" He was frozen, "Thought you were hellbent on beating her ass?"

"Neck injury gives her a freebie." I grabbed my water bottle.

"So you're not still mad over the Mixed Match Challenge?"

"Boss wants it. Boss gets it." I shrugged.

 _"Stop acting like you didn't check his phone for any messages from her." Borden snickered._

"Alright." He gave me a kiss and we started walking towards Gorilla Point. "Main show is about to start and Intercontinental Championship is first." Camera crew popped in front of us to record us walking. We ignored them as I talked strategy. Moxley joined in and the crew continued to follow. Ziggler and his entourage were standing by the curtain to the stage. AJ looked like she was mocking me as I entered.

"You got an issue?" I took a step forward. Seth put one arm up.

"Not yet."

"Just let me loose!" I seethed. Ziggler's music hit and they all went out. "She's going to get it before the end of the match."

"You'll get to knock her out." Seth laughed. It seemed like it took forever before the opening drums played. The production area seemed to shake as the audience screamed, 'Burn it Down.' Seth led Moxley and I out to the ramp. "Ready?" We all marched down to the ring. Moxley and I stood on the apron while Seth stared down Dolph.

"You sure you're okay to be out here?" I asked my cousin.

"Yeah."

"You swear?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Cause I still remember seeing you hold your head while blood poured out."

"Stop worrying." Seth stood with his back to the turnbuckle. "Go kick his ass." Moxley tapped Seth's shoulder.

I kissed his cheek. "Kick his teeth in." I jumped down and took my vest off. The match got off to a quick start. I cheered Seth on while keeping an eye on AJ. Seth got shoved against the ropes closest to Drew. I saw him begin to size my boyfriend up for a blow to the back. The crowd cheered as I got into Drew's face. McIntyre backed off after the referee started yelling at both of us. I went back to the corner and Moxley looked scared. "What?"

"Nothing. Just. Shocking." He watched me carefully.

 _"Well, hell. This is going to be complicated with Johnny Boy."_ I loved watching Seth work the matches. He always knew when to kick it up a notch. I felt my stomach drop when he landed hard from the top ropes. Moxley and I ran over to check on him. I bent over to him on the floor.

"Back off!" Moxley shouted. Hands grabbed my hair and launched me into the steel steps. AJ got into my face and beat me up. I grunted as referee tried to get control back. Dolph shoved Seth back into the ring and tried to capitalize. I looked over at Moxley.

"You okay?" He shot up a middle finger. The crowd began to go nuts as Seth completed the Falcon Arrow. Drew looked like he was ready to attack Seth and I motioned to Moxley. We jumped up at the same time and slid into the ring. I suicide dived on top of AJ. The referee couldn't control us as brawl erupted outside the ring. I jumped up and pulled AJ up to hit her with a Dirty Deeds. Seth lined Dolph up for the curb stomp. McInyre attempted to get into the ring, I ran and leapt onto the steel steps. The crowd in the front gasped as I dropped across Drew.

"One. Two. Three!"

"Your winner and new Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins." Jojo announced as I rolled into the ring. I snatched Dolph up by his bottle blonde hair and launched him out of the ring. By happenstance he landed on top of Drew and AJ Lee. Seth celebrated as Borden was secretly watching him.

 _"Oh how much fun it would be to beat him right now."_

I ignored her comment as much as I could. "Congratulations, Babe." We turned laughing as Dolph was trying to drag McIntyre to the back. After Seth did a few rounds of showing off for the fans' cameras, we went up the ramp.

"Congratulations Seth. How are you feeling? Especially after that triple suicide dive?"

"Say what?" I mouthed. Charley pointed to a monitor playing the moment I jumped up and slid into the ring the same time as Moxley. We hit the ropes and ran after the targets on opposite ends. Just as Moxley and I crossed paths, Seth had came up right in the middle of us, to suicide dive onto Dolph who had tried to recouperate outside the ring. "That was awesome!"

"Come on, we got cold ones waiting in the back." Seth wrapped one arm around me. Once out of range, "An ice bath too, hopefully."

"Injure something?"

"The bad knee is bugging me."

"I'll go see if Brianna can get one ready." I went over to the trainer's room while Colby and Jon went to the locker room. She began to prep the tub while I went to get him. Suddenly screams in the back of my head made my blood run cold. I looked over to see the door to the building's boiler room. It wasn't the same one, but it was causing the memories to surface.

"Jenna?" I turned to see Joe looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"-'m fine." I stuttered and turned back to the door. "Just..."

"Hey. Stay with me." My brother could see my mind was having an issue. I was drawn to the boiler room door.

"I need some air." I stormed off as Joe tried to grab me. My head was spinning as I suddenly couldn't decipher where I was. Smells of that room invaded my nostrils, and Derek's voice was making me shudder. I had just made it outside, when I fell to the ground.

 _"You didn't hear me screaming to NOT go down that hallway!?"_

 _"Sorry." The cage was slammed shut._

 _"Just sit back. Relax and, take a breath."_

 _"Don't hurt my guys, Borden. Or I swear..."_

 _"You'll do what exactly?" She sneered as we could hear someone trying to talk us back to consciousness._ A guard has something just underneath my nose. "What the hell?" I shoved his hand back and coughed.

"You okay?" Colby was hovering over.

"Yeah. Just a bad panic attack, I think." I held my head.

"You better be glad he noticed something wrong and caught you before you fell." He pointed to Joe.

"Thank you?" It was more of a question. I sat up and started moving.

"Slow and steady." Joe motioned as he handed a water bottle.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Colby helped me to my feet.

"You steady." I nodded. "Come on. Brianna can check you out while I soak in the tub."

"I'm okay."

"Just precautionary. For me, okay. Especially with how we're ending the Pay Per View." Right. I got to change my gear.

 _"It should be me standing in Shield."_ I shook my head at her comment.

"Alright. Fine." I held my hands up. Colby soaked in the ice tub while I got checked.

"What's the diagnosis?" He shouted from the other room.

"If there was an issue. It's gone." She looked at me. "What triggered the dizzy spell?"

"I walked by a boiler room." I shrugged before adding, "It wasn't the boiler room though."

"Everything is fine. I don't see why you can't go out." Brianna signed off and left the room. "You hear that?"

"Awesome. We'll go get ready here in a bit." I put my head low as I heard Colby got out of the tub.

"I'm sorry." I wasn't sure how to break the tension.

"For what?" Colby walked into the room, wrapped in a towel. "We'll figure a way around this."

"Is there a way around it?" I shrugged. "I can't worry about possibly walking by a boiler room and go into freakout mode." I went into a full rant and was cut off by Colby kissing me. _"What in the actual hell? Can I hit him?"_ Good took the opportunity to switch us out of the cage.

"I ain't going to let you down. We're going to figure out ways to get around it. Even if we have to shock you out of the spiral."

"That's what that was?" I snatched the towel out of his hands. He tried not to scream as I snapped it across his bare ass.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Colby laughed. "We got to get ready!" He snatched up his black cargo pants. "Go get your gear on." Colby swung his pants at the towel. He grabbed my hands up and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Yes sir." I walked to my room to switch out my outfit. There was a knock on my door as I was getting ready.

"How long?" Moxley asked as he stormed in.

"Uh. Come right on in." I looked at him.

"Borden? How long has she been out?"

"It's me, Cuz. What are you talking about?"

 _"Get it settled or I will."_ Borden's voice slithered across my brain.

"Jon! Jesus. Stop and listen to me!"

"Stop it! I can see it! You had a panic attack standing in front of boiler room. However you stared down Drew McIntyre without a second thought."

"Andrew and I came up with that. Chill. Maybe if you came to when we were strategizing different spots. You would have known." He looked curious.

"You really did?" He crossed his arms. "You know I'm going to verify this right?" I rolled my eyes.

"And what, cause cracks in the Shield before we can even get going again?!" I grabbed the water bottle by me and launched it. Jon ducked and ran out of the room.

 _"You're well on doing that yourself." Borden laughed at me. "Oh. I'll let you be in control. You'll do exactly what I want you to."_ I felt helpless when I realized I was playing into her scheme.

"What is the diabolical plan?"

 _"If I told you, then it wouldn't be diabolical." She cackled, "Now run along little hound. You have to go protect your big brother. Just remember. You tell anyone, and they get taken out."_

"I need to tell him."

 _"I will Dirty Deeds Colby without a second thought."_

"Shit." I sighed and cleaned myself up. The security guys swooped by my locker room. I followed them up to get Colby and Jon. My cousin watched me like a hawk. Colby was oblivious to the signs Jon was seeing and I felt cornered by the fact Borden could get outed.

 _"What's the matter? Afraid he'll turn and run when he sees the darkest part of you?"_

"You sure you are okay?" Colby snapped me back to Gorilla Point. I nodded.

 _"Stop your lying! Playing bodyguard is bullshit! You know it!"_ I looked up as the Chronicle camera guys got in all of our faces.

"I thought you guys were just following her?" Jon pointed to me.

"I thought they got all the footage they wanted." I rolled my eyes. One of my good friends looked over.

"I can make them disappear if you want?" His tall frame got in their way. "Just hold that for me." I laughed as he handed me the Money in the Bank.

"Yo. Rollins." I tossed it over to him.

"Well hell. Our job is already done. Let's go!" He played running away.

"Really?! I was trying to help you out."

"Got to have a little fun, right?" I saw the monitor. "Shit I think you're about to miss your spot." He turned to see the monitor and the damn Universal Championship match hadn't started.

"You're going to get this hands."

"Got to catch me first." Seth tossed the briefcase my way. Monster grabbed it out of the air.

"Only you can get away with shit like this." He chuckled. "You doing okay being back?"

"Yeah." I fibbed. Hoping there was no footage of my passing out spell. "On how bad I want to see you as champ. I'm sorry for what we're about to do."

"Hey. It's business, Ambrose." He stuck his fist up. "You and me are still cool." I fist bumped him back. The Monster Among Men music hit and I laughed. "Now there is my cue." Braun stormed onto the ramp as Roman was knocked on the canvas. Brock Lesnar jumped out of the ring and whooped Strowman. He suplexed the Monster onto the ramp. Brock ran back in the ring and was struck by a spear. Roman knew to not let up. He grabbed Brock and picked him up for a Samoan Drop. He backed himself into a corner to let the Beast stand up. Brock turned into Superman Punch after Superman Punch. As the ultimate screw you, Roman picked Brock up again on his shoulders. He dropped Brock with a F5. Paul Heyman looked stunned as the referee counted to three.

"Your winner and new Universal Champion, Roman Reigns!" My brother was catching his breath on the canvas. Braun Strowman had recovered from the beatdown by Brock Lesnar. He stormed the ring and handed the briefcase off to the referee.

"SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA." The Production Area shook as the people in the stands went nuts.

 _"Yawn." Borden cursed as I led the guys down to the ring._

"Seth go right. Jon go left." We climbed up the apron to surround Braun. Roman laughed in the corner as he pulled himself up with the ropes.

"Guess your cash in ain't happening tonight." Braun turned to clothesline Roman. We jumped in and ganged up on our brother's attacker. The crowd cheered as we kicked the knees out from the Monster. Braun fell to where Seth could curb stomp. Moxley pulled up Strowman by an arm.

"What do you think, guys?" Roman grabbed the other arm and launched the almost four hundred pound man over the ropes.

"I want that table!" I slid out and ripped up the monitors.

"Vamonos!" I motioned to Carlos and the other Spanish Commentator. They scrambled as Braun was being held up by Moxley and Rollins. The building echoed with a roar as Roman signaled to put him up. Braun tried to fight back, which caused Roman to drop him. I jumped onto his back and threw him in a headlock. Jon and Seth punched him in the solarplexes. Roman stood up looking pissed. "This is gonna hurt." I jumped off Braun in time as Moxley and Rollins repositioned. The table exploded as the crowd went nuts seeing 'Cerberus'. The Special Ops theme blared as Roman slowly put his fist out. Jon, Seth and me joined our fists with our brother. The referee handed Roman the Universal Title. I jumped the barrier first, followed by Seth and Jon.

"Come on Roman!" Seth shouted. "We got to celebrate!"

 _"Yeah. 'We'. The two who won championships."_ I walked up the stairway, trying to tune Borden out. However, she was right. A three hour show and it's all me playing bodyguard. I didn't stop with the guys, I kept walking to where I could get changed. Something about the Shield outfit had me irritated. The freaking Chronicle crew was waiting on me.

"Why ain't you excited? Your boys won."

"I'm happy for them. I am."

 _"Liar."_

"I'm just irritated at how the show has gone." I ducked my head into my hands. "I wanted back in the ring. What I get? Backup bodyguard duty." I saw them filming the rant. "Get out. I want back into regular clothes now."

I met Colby by the car later. Thankfully minus the paparazzi. "Are you okay?" He approached slowly.

"Why's everyone asking that?"

"You don't seem like yourself. Like you're distracted by something mentally."

 _"Uh oh. Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought."_

"I'm just fed up with how things went."

"You know what's the problem with life. It goes against what we have imagined." I clicked my tongue.

"Ain't that right." I sighed, "I did so much research on coming back. So many ideas on where I should be in the industry. I'm just sideshow to Vince."

"You're main show to me." I laughed at the cheesy line. "Yeah that was bad."

"It's nice to know I mean something though."

"Come on. Let's go get burgers and you can pick the movie on Netflix."

The next morning, I woke up to Colby watching me. "What?"

"Why is your hair wet?" He sniffed, "You smell like you just showered?" Colby's distrust cut me. "Your knuckles look like they took a pounding."

 _"Tell him you couldn't sleep, so you went down to work out. The fitness tracker will prove it."_

"I couldn't sleep. I went down to workout." I looked oddly. "I was irritated from work. Had to go vent on a punching bag." He went to move from the bed and saw my gym clothes tossed on a chair.

"Okay. That was just odd. I," He shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just with your new attitude. I was kind of worried what's been going on in the head of yours."

I held out my fitness tracker, "If you need proof." Colby looked like he kicked himself. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just have so much pent up anger that I had to get it out before I could sleep." I let my fingers glide across his face, "You were out like a light. I didn't want to wake you." He turned to kiss my hand. I slid closer to him to wrap my arms around. Colby kissed me like it was our first time.

"Feel free to vent to me. Anytime, okay?" His nose rubbed up against mine as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah." I kissed him as he slowly pinned me to the bed. One of the phones buzzed, making us both groan. Colby picked his phone up, "What's up, Renee?" Something she said made his attitude change. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Slow down." He put it on speakerphone. "Slow down. What happened?"

"Jon was hospitalized last night." She was sobbing as I almost shot out of bed. "He was found unconscious in an alley. Doctor says he took a hard hit to the head."

"Hang tight. We're coming over."

 _"Borden!? What did you do?!"_


	20. Become so Numb

I was beating myself up bad mentally as we drove to the hospital. _"Borden. Tell me right now. This wasn't you."_ Her threats lingered from the pay per view. I had to get Jon under control. Let's face it, I couldn't fool him. He was the one who figured out the first time I slipped. Renee met us at the doors.

"He's on his way back down from CT scan. I'm just making calls to everyone."

"What happened? I thought he was doing good?" Colby asked. I stood back, remaining quiet.

"They don't know. Fergal is the one who found him unconscious in a stairway at the hotel."

"What time?"

"Early this morning. He was wearing workout gear." She choked back a tear as I hid my fear. "I haven't been able to see him yet. They've been working on him to get the swelling under control." A cop approached Renee as Colby was talking.

"Mrs. Good?" Renee looked startled. "Can we talk in private?"

"Uh. Sure?" She walked into an unoccupied room. I felt my mind slowly cracking as flashes of hitting the heavy bag..or was it my cousin? An elevator opened, and my cousin was pushed past us. The world spun as I saw him.

"Jenna. You okay?"

"I don't know." I ran back outside and slid down against the wall. Borden began to berate me with visions of beating Jon up and leaving him on the ground. _"No. No. No. I couldn't."_ I stuck my head between my legs and tried to breathe. The mental fight with Borden was useless as I felt like I was shutting down. Borden threw me in the cage without a word.

"Hey. Hey. Come on. Stay with me. Okay?" I felt Colby's hands caress my back.

"I don't know what happened. Just seeing him." I fibbed the lines to him.

"It's rough on me too." He wrapped one arm around me for a hug. Joe rushed up to us from the lot.

"What happened to him?"

Renee walked up, "They're suspecting he may had slipped and fell. Busted his head."

"That's what the cop wanted to talk to you?"

"Apparently the cop was called in by the EMTs. They first suspected he was in some sort of fight." She rolled her eyes, "But there's no cameras in the area of the hotel where he was found." I checked on the mental cage. Good never heard one freaking word.

 _"Too bad you don't know the real story, Good."_ She seemed to be in a state of shock. _"Nobody's home?"_ A phone ringing caught my attention. Renee walked away from us.

"I hate hospitals." Colby chuckled at my comment.

"You want to wait out here, while Joe and I go in real quick?" I nodded my head. "Be right back." He kissed my forehead. I fought the urge to wipe it away. Renee came up to sit with me.

"They're going to let me have a week with him. Then I'll be back on the road."

"I'm sure Corey and Michael is going to miss you."

"I'm not sure if that's sarcasm?"

"I was trying to be funny." I wiped an invisible tear away. "Sorry." She gave me a weird look as she sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry. I bet this is hard on you."

"Like last year is repeating." Renee laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey. We're going to be okay. He's going to be okay. Well. As much as he can be when he wakes up." She looked up. "Any chance are you willing to hire a cousin to work the shelter books?"

"I'll keep it open if he wants it." Colby and Joe came out the doors.

"Wish we could stay."

"Hey. Go. The Shield is needed." I felt mentally exhausted at that idea. The three of us went back to the hotel to pack our bags. It was a quiet drive to Monday Night Raw. I had music blasting in my headphones while Colby and Joe were chatting away. Joe yanked the cords out as Colby shouted.

"Earth to co-pilot!"

"Sorry." I jumped up. Pretending to be interested.

"Where'd you go? Just now?"

"Thinking. Maybe tonight's the night I start working back up for a shot against Ronda."

"See. Told you she's wanting to fight her." Joe laughed.

"According to the GPS, we're almost there." I pointed out. "Unless you're wanting me to change the tunes?"

"No. Just too quiet without your comments on what you see out the window."

"I'm okay." I fibbed. Not wanting to verbalize that I can't wait to be a heel. We got to the arena just before the 'get a fine for tardiness' hour. I changed out my clothes for Shield gear. The cameraman was in need of updated Shield picture. We stood by each other for different poses. When it came time for an individual shot. The photographer looked irritated.

"What happened to your vest?" I looked down and shrugged.

"Zipper broke. What happened when I hit the weight machines hard."

"Actually kind of makes you look like an unstable cop." I clenched my jaw at the word.

"Can we finish up already?" He finished up the shots and I stormed off to go warm up. Joe and Colby approached my corner.

"You alright, Ambrose?"

"Yeah. I'm good." I poured the water bottle on my head. I noticed scripts in their hands. "What bullshit do we have to pull off as cool today?" They handed me one.

"Apparently first segment up is us. Braun's going to debut his hounds of hell. Make accusations that you're going to turn heel. We get into a big brawl and get arrested."

"Really?" I looked the lines over. Sure enough, they're starting to plant the Heel turn. "Why couldn't they let me do a heel turn when I came back?"

"Cause everyone's been waiting on their hero. They wanted the big ta-dah!" Colby chuckled. "Besides, I wanted my girl by me on pay per view."

"Do the turn right, and it could be pretty good." Joe added.

 _"Wait until you see what I got in store."_ I nodded at Joe's comment. "Come on. Let's go get the meetings over with." We went to the big meeting and I couldn't believe I was being instructed to begin to play like a different personality. _"Not going to be hard to do."_ I met the guys in the hallway, where our security guys were waiting. They escorted us up to our entrance point. The guys stretched out and I cranked my tunes up on my headset. Strange how the song was fitting to the moment. I saw a crew member motion that the show was getting ready to start in a few minutes.

"Why are you putting that in your pocket?" Joe questioned as I slid my phone into my vest.

"We ain't going to be fighting. So." I shrugged. We could hear the music change over. "In words of Sting, it's show time." Seth led us out the door. He had the Intercontinental title and Roman had the Universal title. They pumped the crowd up as we stood at the stairway.

"Ready?" He patted my shoulder. I glared at Seth for a second as he moved towards the ring. Seth started the show off by talking about his match. Where Jon was also an asset to helping him win.

 _"Yeah. Look at where it got Jon."_ I was surprised Good never said anything about my comments. Seth stepped over to throw his arm around me as he talked about my big return. As he talked, I gave him a side eye glance. Seth tossed the microphone to Roman.

"We do hope our brother gets a speedy recovery and can get back in this ring." Roman stated. We were interrupted by Baron Corbin. "Ah great. Now we have to be interrupted by the world's largest substitute teacher."

"Hilarious." Corbin stared me down, "I came out here to give your resident Lunatic a proposition. Because I need to know if she can be trusted around the other competitors." Seth and Roman stared him down.

"That's why you corporate bigwigs nicknamed her the Lunatic." Seth shrugged, "In case you forgot."

"In case you forgot already. The cops did suspect that your brother was in a fight before he was found unconscious in the hotel." I stared Corbin down. "I need you to go for a psych evaluation before I can let you wrestle tonight."

"On what evidence do you think that Ambrose beat up her own cousin?" Roman asked.

Corbin sneered. "You either come the easy way, or well," Cops surrounded Corbin on the ramp. "There is the hard way."

"She wouldn't hurt her own family." Seth and Roman put themselves between the cops and me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a microphone. "First of all, if you're going to threaten me. Bring more guys. Secondly, you don't have shit." I pointed to the cops. Stephanie's music played.

"Deanna. This isn't a joke. You either come back here willingly or you will be hauled back there." I played as if Good was in charge and I pushed Seth and Roman back. "It's okay guys. It's okay." The cops swarmed me and led me up the ramp.

"Oh. By the way champs. Get ready. Your handicap match starts next."

"You son of a bitch!" I jumped over a cop to elbow Baron in the face. It took all the cops to pry me off him. They actually carried me to the back. A crew member had a black duffel ready. He handed it off to me and threw a large jacket over me. I took my phone out.

"Watch this for me."

"Follow these guys, they're going to take you around to your entrance point through the crowd." I just nodded and they took me to the opening on the ground. I watched the monitor for the cue. Seth and Roman managed the handicap match without help. The bell rang after the pin fall by Roman. Drew was pissed and threw in chairs for Braun and Dolph to use. The crowd started to cheer for me to go in and save their asses. I looked up at the cops who were to chase me through the crowd.

"Hope your ready for your cardio." I dropped he jacket and ran into the audience. Cheers erupted as the cops were far behind me. I hurdled the barrier and landed on my feet. Seth got up to his feet and saw Roman was surrounded by Braun and his dogs. I opened the bag up and tossed Seth a crowbar. He jumped into the ring and went to work on Ziggler. Roman was leaning up against the turnbuckle as I handed him a crowbar. I turned to see Drew staring me down. "Tell me Drew. What's going to hurt more?" I pulled out a crowbar for myself and swung at his midsection. "1? Maybe 2?" I back swung on his legs. "A? Or B?" I kept swinging over and over. The cops tackled me to the ground and threw me in cuffs. Roman and Seth jumped in to stop the cops. However they were taken down too. I was picked up and shoved towards the backstage. Baron sneered as I was shoved by. I managed to slip through the cop's grasp. I shoulder checked Baron into the barrier and stomped him to the floor. Three cops had to pick me up, "Take that dick." Three guards assisted the cops to haul me to the cop van. Roman and Seth were not far behind.

"This is bullshit!" Seth yelled.

"Seth, that's not..."

"Shut up!" Roman yelled at Baron. I kicked Corbin's leg out from underneath him. He shouted an obscenity at the officer. I spit at Corbin making him turn to Seth.

"You teach your girlfriend this new attitude?" Corbin slapped Seth. Cops slammed the van doors in our face.

"We ain't going to be seen until next week, right?" I turned to Joe.

"Yeah." He must had seen the gears turning in my head. "What do you have planned?"

"Fun." I smiled. They threw our bags in the back of the van and took us to the hotel. The cops took the cuffs off and shook our hands.

"I feel kind of bad arresting you guys. For all I cared, you could had beat the shit out of them."

"Oh look. A mark." I faked laughed as I went up to the room. Colby ran up behind me.

"That was good."

"That was not what I expected. I mean that in a bad way."

"What's wrong? Shield is going to get payback."

"That's the thing. Is that all I am?" I pointed to the cops. "Lunatic is good for a few laughs. Also good for saving your ass?" I entered the room and Colby watched me rant.

"Is this because you don't have a title?"

"This is about six years of fighting Vince McMahon on where my character should be at." I threw my vest off. "Apparently I can be looney or Shield member. Why can't I be me?" I paused, hoping he didn't catch that last part.

"You want to go back to the Queen of Death matches?" He questioned. "Barbed wire matches? Dog chains? Power saws?"

"And what, the hokey getting hauled off to jail is cool? I mean what happened to the days of don't really need a reason to whoop your ass?" I shoved Colby back to put emphasis. He looked offended at first.

"PG era is why you're a watered down version of your previous character." He shoved me back and we both felt that tension in the air. Since we didn't get any good physicality with opponents. We were setting sights on each other. I kicked his feet out from underneath him. Colby fell on the bed and I jumped on top of him for the pin. Some memory of Good's flooded my mind. A fight in his gym that turned into another kind of wrestling match. "I know it sucks." I realized he had been monologging while I was deep in trance of that memory.

 _"Could this be how to really fool him?"_ I caught on what he had just said, "Do you? Cause last I saw, you main event every night. You get pushed by the bosses and you can be you. Roman could be better if they let him be him." I looked down at my Shield tank top I had on underneath my vest. "What about me? Why can't I be pushed correctly in the Heel way that I know?" I got up off the bed and threw the top off. Colby grabbed my arm and yanked me against the bed. He pinned me and let his hands slid down my arms. I could tell my black sports bra and cargo pants were playing with his emotions.

"I couldn't stomach you being a vilian." One of his hands moved over my stomach. "Because I wouldn't be able to stand beside you and fight."

"You've stood in front of me plenty of times." I batted my eyes as his breath lingered over my lips. "You were the bad guy then."

"Yeah? And remind me, how'd that go for you." His left hand was tracing the barbed wire tattoo. I managed to wiggle one leg freed and kicked him off me.

"I'm going to workout." I went to the door, and he slammed it shut.

"I ain't finished talking to you." He leaned in close to whisper. "You clearly have something on your mind that you need to get off." One of his hands was caressing my bare stomach. I snatched it and threw him into a hammerlock. "Sonuva-" He groaned after slipping my grip. "Every freakin' time." I sneered as I cupped his face.

"Think you'd stop falling for that?" Colby lifted me up and pinned me against the wall.

"I'd think you should stop falling for my false injury screams." His lips were barely touching mine, and making this body rebel against the commands to fight him off.

 _"Good. You're going to kill me for what I am about to do."_

It's been a week, and Good hasn't woke up once. I got ready for the Shield retaliation against Braun and company. There was a knock on my door. The freaking Chronicle crew stood there. "Not you guys again."

"Vince wants more shots. We're to follow you until you turn heel."

"I am not trying to be an asshole. But if you keep asking the same questions, and you see me getting pissed off. Stop. Cause I'm getting irritated with your freaking game."

"Okay. What about the second surgery you needed?"

"What? Are you asking if I was scared?" I sat with the camera crew and spoke to them with what seemed like hours. There was another knock on the door. "Yeah. It's open."

"Hey. It's almost showtime."

"Sorry. Guys." I got up and followed Colby. We met up with Joe at a police van. "Do they still call these paddywagons?" I made them laugh.

"Get in the back, you nut." I made no reaction as I got inside. Colby followed me.

"Aw shit. You're driving?"

"Shut up Ambrose." Joe said as he slammed the doors shut.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Chronicle was wanting more shots. More stories."

"I overheard a little bit." He looked kicked. "Was the MRSA really that far in your system?" I only nodded. His jaw clenched as something was going through his head.

"I thought you knew?" He clammed up. "Talk to me, goof."

"I feel bad for not fighting to be there for you."

 _"Oh. Too bad you ain't listening to this, Good."_

"Water under the bridge." I flicked my hands. "Just. Time for the show to move on." He wasn't paying attention to me.

The sirens blared, "Speaking of which." He cracked his neck as I stuck my fist out.

"You okay?" He did that half smile that turns Good into goo.

"Let's go get them, Babe." He fist bumped as Big Dog backed the van into the arena. Seth let out a curse as the van jerked from brakes being pumped. The van echoed with thunderous screams and applause. Once Roman opened the doors, I grabbed the lip of the door frame and swung out. I stretched and moved to the ramp. Seth went on my right as Roman joined me on my left. Braun looked unimpressed as we stormed the ring. Someone called me crazy for going out there against men. Before any kind of brutality started, guards surrounded us.

"No! No! No! No!" Baron got in between me and the ring. "I am not letting a woman competitor go against men." I rolled my eyes and pretended to turn away. Baron fell to his knees after I struck him across the face. I kicked him in the ribs. Roman and Seth got in between Baron and me. I picked up the microphone.

"I just struck the only female competitor in the area. So I think we're okay." Baron stood up laughing.

"Officers. Arrest her, again."

"Corbin you're such full of shit. You want to fight? Let's go tonight. You. Me." Corbin sneered at my challenge.

"You're crazy." I jumped over Roman and swung at Corbin.

"You're not going to have her arrested. Because what she did was nothing compared to the falsified police report you did last week."

"I did no such thing."

"I'm sorry. What did he say about two minutes ago?" Seth laughed as his finger tapped against his chin. The cops turned on Constable Pain in the Ass.

"Hey. Just stop." Baron leaned into Seth. "What do you want?"

"Give her a chance at the Raw Women's Championship. I may just call the cops off."

 _"What are you up to?"_ I watched Seth as Baron agreed for me to have a contendership match tonight.

"Thank you officers. We are not in need of your services." Seth shook the lead officer's hand. I started to walk by Baron, but stopped. I raised my fist up as fast I could, making him flinch. Roman let out a laugh.

"Big 'Bad' Baron Corbin is scared."

"Am not." Roman caught him off guard with a slap to the face. He dropped to his knees.

"That's for last week." He pointed at him, "I'll finish the beatdown in the ring."

"For that, it's tag action. You two against the partner of my choice and me." He had an evil smile. "That match starts right now, because I already have my partner in the ring."

"I'll team up with you, Baron." McIntyre bellowed.

"Stipulation is. She can't be ringside."

"Your goons can't be either. Fair is fair."

Baron shrugged, "That's fine. Everybody to backstage. Now. Guards, if you will surround the ring to prevent any interruptions." They nodded and began shoving me to the backstage.

"Get your hands off me." I went backstage willingly. As I monitored the match, a crew member walked by handing me script for my next appearance. "You've got to be kidding..." I stormed over to Vince's office. "Wait I get a contendership match and lose because I get distracted?"

"You will have your chance against Ronda at TLC. I'll be building up to that." He had the about ready to jedi mind trick me into something I didn't want to do. "Now before you miss your spot. Seth and Roman needs saving." I crumpled the paper and dropped it. "You are going to..." I slammed the door in his face.

"I need a time machine. Go back and tell NXT bosses to.." I muttered as I returned to Gorilla Point to see the spot Vince was meaning. Dolph was ringside and trying to help bring my brothers down. I ran flat out to the ring. The guards ignored Dolph and came after me. The crowd cheered as I threw punches at everything that moved. Dolph got distracted and tried to help the guards contain me. The bell rang and I looked over to see Roman rolling over after pinning McIntyre. Dolph attempted to grab me in a headlock. As if he would try to negotiate something from my guys. I kicked him in the gut and dropped him with a good old stunner. Roman watched me with curiosity. Seth was just laughing.

"That's my girl!" He rolled out of the ring and hugged me. I just leaned into him as I stood tall. We walked to the backstage area. "See, that's why I don't worry, Big Dog." Seth was smiling ear to ear. "...Lunatic."

I turned to him, "What'd you just call me?" I drowned him out on his speech, but that word caught my attention.

"I didn't call you anything." I noticed a camera was running.

"I'm such a riot. Good for laughs and bailing you all out when things get crazy." I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"What just happened?" Seth looked over at Roman. He shrugged and ran after me.

"Little Sis? You okay?" I stopped and turned, realizing he was talking to me.

"No. I'm not. I'm sick of feeling like the writers don't know what to do with me. When I know the answers." Joe sighed.

"What level of stupid now?"

"I should be able to get my own matches. Win my own matches. But according to Vince. No. The Shield is so freaking important." I swiped at the metal poles nearby, making them crash.

"They're obviously trying to lead up to the heel turn? Supposed to happen at Survivor Series, right?"

"Costing Seth his match is the latest rumor."

"I kind of like that better than me. It'll just be weird trying to find hatred against you."

 _"That's only a problem for one of us."_ I started feeling dizzy. The first time in weeks.

"I just need to walk." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt Good wanting to take back over. After finding a spot behind a bunch of road boxes, I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes. A overbearing shadow lingered.

"I sense a great anger in you, Deanna." I looked up to see Mahal and one of his managers. A camera crew was nearby. He went on a sell about how he would lead me to peace and blah blah blah. I stood up and without as much of thought as to how I got here or what I was supposed to do. "Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Tell me what you see."

 _"Please tell me you're going to play along."_ Borden fed me perfect lines.

After taking a deep breath with my eyes closed, "I see me." Mahal egged me to continue as Singh #1 started chanting. "I see you. You are in dire pain from your face to your broken ribs. You are crying." I opened my eyes and grabbed the steel chair beside me. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Face." I raised the chair making Mahal and Singh scramble to get away. A hand on my shoulder made my jump and swing the chair. It connected with the wall, and I looked to see a terrified Charley.

"I'm just going...anywhere but here.." She retreated.

 _"Smooth move, ex-lax."_ Borden reveled. _"I'll let you have fun losing to Nia Jax tonight."_ My match came and I waited in the ring; staring at Nia. Baron's music suddenly played. _"What the hell does he want?"_

"Hold up ref!" He had that 'I'm about to screw you over look'. "This match is a lumberjack match!" All the women in the locker room surrounded the ring. "Oh don't fret. There's more." Some men of the locker room followed down to the ring. "The men are to keep The Shield at bay." I looked around and took note. Elias. Bobby Lashley. Braun Strowman. Authors of Pain.

 _"It's guys that are just like Baron."_

"Shit." The bell rang and Nia cornered me right off the bat. _"Borden? You sure you don't want this fun?"_

 _Borden cackled, "I want to see your reaction when Seth screws you over. Again."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Just watch."_


	21. It wants my soul It wants my heart

_The bell rang. "Your winner and the number one contender for the Raw Women's championship. Nia Jax." She rolled off me and stood up throwing her arms into the air. Roman rolled in to check on me. I held in the tears as Borden mocked._

 _"I told you." Her voice was like venom as I covered my face. "They need you to save their asses. They need you to play backup bodyguard. They need you..."_

 _"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." I mentally pleaded with her._

 _"Little Sis. You okay?" I didn't look at Roman. He shouted at me as I rolled out of the ring._

 _"Babe?" Seth grabbed my arm. I slipped through his fingers and walked up the ramp. The crowd looked confused as I left Seth and Roman behind. Camera crew tried stopping me, but I hit the wall, making them scatter._

 _"Seth is champion. Roman is champion. I guess, Deanna is a sucker?" Borden sneered, "Why is it you saved his ass? But when he tries to return the favor, it ends badly for you?"_

 _"Stop it." I started chanting as I leaned against a wall. Borden freaking threw me in the cage._

 _"What was that?" I realized the Chronicle crew was nearby._

 _"Go away." They continued to stand there. "You guys hang around too long, you know that? Remember what I said about pissing me off?" They didn't stop, they kept rolling. "Seriously. Seriously. What are you looking for? Some weird footage? Hoping to get evidence to lock me up in an asylum? Huh? Huh?" I started backing them up. "Get the camera out of my face." I could feel Good fighting her way back out and I leaned up against a road box._

 _"Dee?" It was him. Likely with a camera crew nearby, judging by the name he called me._

 _"What?"_

 _"I just came to check on you." Seth looked genuinely concerned._

 _"..Fine."_

 _"Can you look me in the face and say that?" I turned slowly and looked up at him._

 _"I said. I'm fine."_

 _"What happened out there?" I mentally kicked the cage._

 _"Saw you were getting attacked, and I got distracted."_

 _"I could have handled Lashley!"_

 _"You know a thank you would have sufficed." I rolled my eyes. "That elbow drop across Bobby was what knocked me through a loop."_

 _"I'm sorry. Thank you." He went to hug me, but I slid out of his arms._

 _"Not. Not right now." I went into my locker room and slammed the door. A camera crew inside caught me sliding my back against the door. I curled my legs up against me and sat there._

I kicked the mental cage. _"You're weaker with him."_ The memory was playing in my head as I watched the replay of last week's Raw on the titantron.

"Deanna. This entire past week, everyone has been asking. Are you fed up with the Shield?" Corey Graves asked.

"I know. I've been reading. I've been listening. 'When is she going to go crazy?" I sighed, "When is she going to snap because she's such a lunatic!?" I looked at the crowd, "Sorry to disa-" The Acting General Manager's music began.

"Deanna. Deanna. Deanna." Corbin gave that evil grin. "You haven't disappointed. You showed your colors last week. You see the light."

"Tell me, does your ass get jealous of the diarrhea that comes out of your mouth?" I shrugged.

"Alright. I was going to be nice and give you a match with your choice. Show your true colors and see who is the better Shield member."

"My challenge still stands. You. Me. Right here. Right now." I slammed the microphone down.

"Then I'm glad I came up with secret option number three." Lio Rush walked out with Bobby Lashley right behind him.

 _Seriously._ The match ended up quickly disqualified. I almost had the upper hand on Lio. Bobby decided to attack and get caught by the referee. Seth and Roman ran out to back me up. They tossed Bobby and Lio out of the ring quickly. Seth bent down. "I almost had him."

"Are you hurt?" He grabbed my shoulder and I flinched. "Sorry. Sorry." He held his hands up in defense. I shook my head and rolled out of the ring.

"Ambrose?" Roman frowned at me as I walked up the ramp. I went to the trainer's room to get my shoulder checked.

"Babe? Please talk to me." Seth set next to me on the bed as I held the ice bag on my shoulder.

"We're fine." I wiped my eyes and mentally scolded myself for slipping.

"What's going on? You seem off." I was quiet. "Babe." I slipped his grip.

"I said I almost had him."

"Yeah, and if we left you out there. You wouldn't be able to fight at Australia pay per view!"

"Be glad I love you." I got up and walked out. "Maybe I would had another notch on my belt at beating you." Seth's eyes narrowed as I walked out. Roman caught up with me in the hallway.

"Sis, what's with you?" I turned to him and stared.

"What's with the interrogations?!" I threw my hands up and walked off. After finding a spot to myself, I saw Fergal approaching.

"Lass. You need a friend?"

 _"I'm my own worst frenemy. So..."_

"Just need to sort some stuff out in my head."

"I'm here if you need me, okay?" He patted my shoulder. I looked up to see the announcer's talking about the main event. Some reason Nia Jax was scheduled to be Strowman's and McIntyre's backup.

 _"Speak of the devil."_

"Well. So is Ambrose really seeing the light? You going to make it a four on two match at the Showdown?" I stood nose to nose with her.

"Get out of my sight, right now." She laughed and winked at me as she left.

 _"Let me out, Borden. Now."_

 _"No."_

 _"You're the one with issues against them!"_ I fell limp as Good fought me into the cage.

 _"Fine. As long as we can steel chair that bitch across the back."_ I agreed with Borden as I ran to my locker room so I could switch out for a Shield shirt. The monitor played a scene of Rollins and Reigns.

"Did she say anything to you?" Seth looked panicked.

"Nah man." He looked worried. "You don't think Mox was right?"

"I wish he was here. Maybe he could help us out on reading her."

"That's bad if her boyfriend doesn't even know what's going on in her head." The scene ended with Corbin's and McIntyre's entrance. The match started off in favor of my guys. Nia stayed out of it for the most part. She snuck a low blow on Rollins, and the ref never caught it. I ran flat out through the Shield entrance with chair in hand.

"Ambrose! Do not interfere with this match." The ref thought I was going after one of the opponents. He saw me swing at Nia. She ducked to let the chair bounce off the post. I chased her straight up the ramp. The crowd laughed as I put the chair down and sat on it. Something struck me across the back and I fell to the floor. I rolled over to see Bobby Lashley holding the chair over my head.

"Where'd you come from?"

"I was waiting on you to show up." He didn't see Seth flying in like a missile between the ropes. I rolled out of the way at the last second. Seth bent over me.

"You okay?"

"Peachy, Babe." He rushed in to curb stomp McIntyre after Roman had speared the shit out of him. The referee counted the pinfall.

"Your winners. The Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins and The Universal Champion, Roman Reigns!" McIntyre and Strowman gimped past me. I grabbed Lashley and rolled him into the ring. He stood up slowly and realized he was surrounded by the Shield.

"Say when." I looked at Seth. He smiled at my reference to my favorite Western movie. Bobby got tossed a microphone.

"Hold up. Hold up." His brain was scrambling for anyway out of the situation. "Any chance can I offer a truce?" He threw his fist out for a Shield moment. Seth was ready to laugh at this idea but he snatched the microphone.

"I'm going to let Ambrose decide on this one." He tossed me the microphone.

"Okay. So should we make nice? Should we beat his ass? Or should we make him sing 'I'm a little Teapot'?" The crowd erupted. "What do you guys think?" I turned to the crowd as they were unanimously chanting teapot. "Better get in tune, boy." I tossed him the microphone. Seth was laughing at Bobby.

"I am not singing I'm a little Teapot."

"The Universe wants it." I motioned. Bobby looked like he was hard at thinking. "Everyone knows the song. We ought to kick your ass just for that." Bobby turned into a Superman Punch from Roman. I grabbed Bobby before he could fall and hit him with Dirty Deeds. Seth was already waiting for a curb stomp. Our music blasted across the speakers as I threw out a fist. Seth's goofy grin made me melt as he held up his fist with mine. Roman nodded as he joined in with us. We went to leave and I kissed Seth at the bottom of the ramp. "I'm sorry for scaring you." He kissed me again.

"Talk to me. Whatever is going on, I'm here to fight through it with you. Okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just." I sighed, "Go home for a few days before going to Australia?" I could see he turned off Seth Rollins.

"Sounds good. Pretty sure he kid wants to see his mom." Colby and I high-fived fans on the way out.

"He ain't seen me since going back on the road." We went back to Vegas that night.

 _"I'll let you two have your weekend. Just know though, don't tell him."_ Borden's threat echoed my mind as I watched Colby stretch out after tossing down our bags. I kept asking myself why did this feel like the last weekend with him? We curled up on the bed. I laid my head on his chest. Using his heartbeat as a lullaby.

"What's going on with you?"

"You ever feel like this is the last day?"

"I sure the hell hope not." His hand caressed my face. "I'm hoping the death does us part doesn't happen for a long time."

"I'm meaning last days of Ambrollins. Or whatever we're called on the internet." Colby let out a hearty laugh.

"You have been reading on the internet."

"I'm not stupid. I don't like it, but Ambrose is the one who swears against it."

"I get it." Colby nodded. "Even if Ambrollins breaks up, I hope it doesn't mean we're done." His hands gripped mine. "Is this the issue? You letting what they say get to you?"

"Guess I'm not mentally over what happened back in December." I nervously rubbed his hand. Holding him like he was my link to living.

"He's not going to hurt you. He blew his brains out in front of me after I beat him up." I looked up as Colby told me what happened that night.

"Strange. I remember it different."

"The damage you had on your head, might had jostled things."

 _"He's lying."_

"Let's get some sleep, yeah? Wake up and I'll make your favorite. It's cheat day, ain't it?"

"Pancakes." I smiled as I snuggled up to Colby. "With sausage." His hand began to play with my hair, putting me to sleep.

 _The Shield theme was blasting on the speakers. I laid on the canvas trying to catch my breath. Seth crawled to me. "You okay?" His eyes met mine, and he looked worried. "Ambrose?" I reached forward and grabbed Seth by the neck. He tried to break the grip. "What are you?" His face turned red like it was ready to explode. I stood up and kicked him in the midsection. The crowd went silent as I dropped him with Dirty Deeds. I never said anything. Just decimated him into the mat. He rolled out of the ring to try to get away from me. I ripped up the mats from the floor and grabbed him by the hair._

 _"I told you, this would happen again."_

I jolted out of bed as Seth's head hit the concrete. After taking a few deep breaths, I swung my legs over the bed once I realized it was just a nightmare. "Hey. What's wrong?" He sat up to try and comfort me.

"Nightmare." He went to hug me.

"Helluva one. You're all clammy."

"Go back to sleep, Babe. I'll just be in the shower." Colby rolled back over in the bed after giving me a kiss on my forehead. I grabbed my cellphone and took it to the bathroom with me. "If I risk hurting you if I tell you directly. Then I'll have to figure a way to tell you indirectly." Borden never made a sound as I was trying to remember the codeword we came up with back in September.

 **A/N:**

 **-The teapot is actually an off air segment that Shield did to Baron Corbin. There's a video somewhere on YouTube.**

 **-I am trying to get next chapter ready. Should have it up soon.**


	22. What have you Done?

The Australia show had been going crazy. Shield's entrance was awesome as always. Entering through the crowd at different points and meeting in the middle. The crowd thought it was cool I was able to bring Hades for the trip. He had on a muzzle and his own vest. Strowman, McIntyre and Jax was waiting in the ring. Dolph Ziggler was valeting as backup. Once we jumped the barricade. I bent down to Hades. "Watch Dolph. Sic him if you got to." Hades went low and watched Dolph like he was a walking turkey leg. The match started off with Roman and Braun. Everything got moving so quick that I didn't see Braun duck a flying elbow. I fell and rolled against the barricade.

"Shit! Ambrose?" I wasn't supposed to had gotten hit like that; however I knew Roman didn't mean it. Dolph apparently tried something. Hades shot past me and chased Dolph straight up the ramp. When I finally made it back on the ring apron. Seth and Roman looked panicked as Braun, Drew and Nia were staring them down.

"You ready?" Braun turned to me.

"Let's do this!" Nia was coaxing me. I rubbed my jaw as I looked at Roman.

"I'm sorry Sis." I looked back at Braun and nodded. Once both my legs crossed the ropes, I ran full past my friends and kicked Nia off the side. Seth was taking care of Drew McIntyre as Roman was beating up Braun Strowman. I grabbed Drew and threw him on top of Nia. The crowd cheered as Seth and I shot each other a look. We pumped our arms in sync and ran into the ropes. I landed on Drew and Seth landed on Nia. Roman rolled out of the ring. "I WANT THAT TABLE!" I cleared off the Spanish announce table as Roman and Seth drug Drew. Roman handed me Drew's arm and we placed him on Roman's shoulders. He crashed with a hard thud. Nia grabbed me from behind and tossed me into the steps. She picked me up and rolled me into the ring. The ref barely got the one count before I kicked. She started some temper tantrum as I wrapped my legs around her neck.

"Aw shit." Nia managed to stand up and slam me against the mat. I didn't let go; forcing her to do it again.

"Let go, idiot!" She choked out as she slammed me for a fourth time. I rolled out of the ring to catch my breath.

"TAG!" The referee shouted as Braun aimed to take me out with a run. He past the ring post and Roman flew out of nowhere with a spear. The two big guys crashed through the barricade. I turned to see Seth and Drew fighting in the ring.

"Seth!" I jumped up to our corner and held my hand out. He tagged me and I climbed to the top rope.

"ELBOW DROP!" The guys in the front row were calling out the moves. I ran and punched Nia straight off the apron. After running back to our corner, I let Seth tag me so it would make him and Drew legal. I dropped Drew with Dirty Deeds; forcing him into position for a curb stomp.

"She's coming back." Seth said. I did a bit of a baseball slide, knocking her down.

"BURN! IT! DOWN!" The crowd cheered along with Seth's stomps. I slingshot myself over the top rope and landed across Nia Jax. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" The crowd erupted.

"Your winners of the match. The team of the Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins. The Universal Champion, Roman Reigns, and Deanna Ambrose. The Shield!" I walked around the ring to go check on Roman.

"Big Dog?!" He grunted as he attempted to move. "You alright?"

"I don't know." He grunted again. "That spear hurt like a mother."

"You went through a wall." I threw one of his arms around my neck and helped him to where Seth was sitting. He smiled seeing me assisting my big brother.

"We good?"

"In one piece." I looked over at Roman. "Give or take?" Poor guy looked like he had a hard time breathing.

"How about it?" He held his fist out. Roman used his good arm as I held my fist up towards the crowd.

"We run this yard!" I joined with them. After the crowd got their shots, Seth threw one of Roman's arms around his neck as I threw the other arm around me. "Come on, Big guy. Let's get you looked at." After showering, I noticed Stephanie was sitting on a couch. "Well this can't be good." It took me a moment to see the worrisome on her face.

"I feel bad about keeping secret. Hoping for some good news."

"Is this in regards to why Renee wasn't on commentary?"

"You noticed." I shrugged.

"We sent Renee home after getting calls about Jon." My heart started fluttering. "I kept quiet on it for the sake of not having to change up another match."

"Out with it, already!"

"Jon stroked out. Doctor doesn't think it's looking good." Borden's venomous laugh echoed in a dark corner of my brain. After hopping on the first plane out to United States. Colby seemed concerned for not sleeping in a bed before grabbing a flight. He gave up on arguing when he could see I was fighting something in me. I grabbed Colby's hand and did a nervous rub.

 _"It's going to happen. It's inevitable."_

 _"Shut up, Borden."_

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm worried." He let go and wrapped his arm around me. "He's going to be fine."

 _"That's not what she's worried about, Two Toned Moron."_ It seemed like we were on that plane for days. We landed in Alabama to go see him and Renee. I walked into the room and Borden berated me with visions of beating my cousin up.

"How is he?" Colby asked.

"Stable. He woke up for a bit." She held his hand tight. "You guys didn't have to come."

"Yeah we did." I stammered out. Renee jumped up and hugged me. I sighed as my phone pinged.

 _I need you at HQ as soon as possible._ Colby frowned as his pinged too.

"Well this can't be good." He wiped his brow. "I'm messaging that we'll be out as soon as we can sleep." After hitting send, the phone pinged back instantly. He showed me.

 _I need you on a plane. Right away._

"No rest for the wicked." We said our goodbyes and returned to the airport to get the first flight to Connecticut.

"At least the good thing, the next show ain't far. We could drive there."

"Hopefully we can catch some sleep." Colby made himself comfortable on the waiting bench. We would get to HQ by nightfall. Knowing Stephanie wasn't in her office; we crashed at the closest hotel. Colby flopped onto the bed first, and I followed. I curled up next to him and was out like a light. The next morning, Colby and I walked into Stephanie's office. Joe was already sitting with her. "What's this about?" Stephanie looked highly concerned.

"I'll let him start."

"After the Showdown, the doctor checked me out and," I felt myself stop breathing as the words slipped from his mouth. For a moment, I felt like I was ready to black out. "My cancer's back."

"How bad is it?" Colby looked pale.

"Still early testing but, the cancer marker test confirmed." He shrugged, "I wanted to talk to the bosses first. Stephanie wanted you to come in to hear that your heel story line is getting changed up."

I turned to her, "I thought I said I wasn't going to do the germaphobe PUBG character?" Joe's eyes squinted.

"What?"

"It was a terrible idea. What she convinced me, is better idea." Stephanie looked like she was stifling tears. "There's one more thing to discuss. He has given permission to use the leukemia into a storyline."

"I can't talk shit about him."

"You won't be. Remember? Smoke and mirror bullshit if you ever turned on me? I'll keep reminding myself that it's not you saying it."

I started rubbing my temples. "Damn. Guess the Shield reunion stops here, huh?"

"Well, on television Shield is done. But you still better come out to Florida."

"Any chance I can." Stephanie handed me a kleenex.

"Can you step outside, Joe? So I can talk to them about Monday's main event?" She handed me and Colby a copy of the script. Seth will win a ten man battle royale in the main event. Allowing him to take Roman's spot in the triple threat for the Universal Title.

"That Universal title starting to look cursed like the Cruiserweight title." Colby scoffed at my joke.

"Joe said the same thing." Stephanie chuckled.

"So who's looking to get the title?" Colby quipped.

"We were thinking about Braun. However, he had a recent backstage incident. So as much as I hate to say this, it might have to go to Brock." Stephanie saw me ready to argue. "We'll discuss that match later. If it was my choice, I'd let Brock go with the title and design something new." I laughed.

"Wait, so am I just to help get more viewers for the main event?" Colby questioned he shot me a weird look.

"Depends on how well the ten man battle royale goes." Colby shot me a look as we both walked out of her office. Joe sat there waiting on us.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You rolled your eyes after I asked about who's getting the title?"

I frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." Joe jumped up between us.

"What the hell is the matter with both of you?"

"I don't know what he's accusing me of," I stormed off. However, I wasn't out of earshot when I heard Colby ask.

"I don't know if I can handle this extreme attitude change."

"Give her time to breathe." I entered the elevator and hit the bottom floor button. In the reflection off the door, I looked at myself. My mind was feeling like it was wanting to break. Borden was sliding thoughts into my head. Even bringing up the curb stomp from June 2nd.

"I don't want to do this." I muttered to myself as I returned to the hotel room I shared with Colby. After trying to nap the bad news of today away, I heard the door open. He was trying to stifle the tears.

"Stop bottling up. What is wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you. Cause I don't understand this myself."

"At least try. For me?"

"I'm afraid of it'll hurt you." I slid to the edge of the bed and held my hand out. His legs gave out and he grabbed me for dear life.

"I'm losing my best friend and my best guy in one night?" Colby forced himself to sit up. His was kneeling on the floor. I mirrored him and cupped his face. We both could see each of our spirits were torn over the news of Shield was no more. His hands gripped my biceps as I leaned into him. Colby pulled me closer slowly and laid me on the floor.

"I think we got one night together." I traced his cheekbones as I was secretly afraid of Borden taking back over with one wrong word. Colby's hands intertwined with mine as he pinned me down. "Show's got to go on, right?" The words stung me as much as it did him. "Just know. That whatever happens tomorrow. I still love you." Colby's lips crushed against mine as I slid his button up shirt off. I woke up before him and I laid there watching Colby sleep. I got up and wiped my face. After cleaning myself off and throwing on some clothes. I went ahead and packed all my bags. It took me a bit to realize my own worst enemy was asleep in my head. I snagged Colby's phone and went to the bathroom.

"Colby. I know this is about to be all kinds of bad." I started the nervous tapping on my shoulder. "I want you to know. I wish this shit didn't have to go down. I need my support system for the road and nobody gets me like you do." I wanted to tell him about Borden had been in control since the night in December. She somehow had been able to keep a charade that it was me the whole time. "Everybody thinks this new fight style was what I came up with while on my time off, it's..." Tears slid down my face as I felt Borden begin to stir. I held my head. "Just know that if we had it _all or nothing_ ," I emphasized that on purpose, "I love you, Two Toned Moron." I went back to the room, he was still sleeping. I placed his phone on my pillow and left for the arena. In the back of the taxi cab, it was like my brain had a meltdown. I fell comatose and Borden's laugh echoed from the shadows.

Raw kicked off with Joe giving his diagnosis. He placed the Universal title in the middle of the ring. Colby had to encourage me to follow him out to the ramp. Joe wrapped his arms around us. "It's okay guys. I'll be back." He held his fist out one last time. Colby and I threw a fist out with him. The crowd was chanting 'Thank you Roman.' We went backstage and everybody was hugging up on Joe before he grabbed his bags to go home. It didn't take long until the gauntlet match would start. Charley stopped us for an interview before the match.

"Seth, what's your thoughts going into this match?"

"Trying to get lasered focused on winning. I'm set on making Big Dog proud and keep the title from Brock Lesnar's grubby hands."

"Ambrose you have anything to say?" I just stared at her and walked off. Seth was entering at number four. Somehow, he managed to keep digging for energy and beat Dolph Ziggler, Bobby Roode. Bray Wyatt, and Drew McIntyre, The final bell rang and I ran out to the ring.

 _"Your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins!"_ He turned to the crowd and shouted. I kissed him in the middle of the ring. He leaned in close to my ear.

"If you are not my Lunatic, who are you?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He went to walk away, but I yanked him back towards me. His head bounced off the mat after I planted him with Dirty Deeds. The crowd gasped, making Borden slip out of control. I fell to the canvas freaking out.

"No. No. No. Why'd you do that?!" I grabbed my head as I felt Borden fighting back. The crowd questioned as I screamed at Borden. Knowing she could take back over soon, I tried to put distance between us. I slammed my fist into the mat. "You weren't supposed to hurt him!"

Seth rolled over and looked at me, "Ambrose?" He saw the light slowly disappear from my eyes. "It's okay. It's okay." Like a rabid animal, I jumped on top of Seth and started hitting him repeatedly.

"You got something else to say? Huh? Huh?" I grabbed him by his head and held him up for the audience. "Say something funny now, Babe." He mumbled out an expletive. "Oh really?" I picked him up and threw him out of the ring. Seth tried to crawl away, "How are you going to talk your way out of this situation, Mr. Architect?" He tried to shout something, but I kicked him in the ribs. I ripped the floor mats up and grabbed Seth. "Come here, Goldenboy. You asked for this." Before I dropped him with another Dirty Deeds, she decided to try to plead.

 _"Stop it! Please!"_

"I told you! I told you this would happen again!" I mocked the Good personality. "There's only one person you can count on, that's me!"

 _"Don't do this!"_ I was too distracted, that I almost didn't feel Seth trying to slip away.

"Where you going?" I reset him up with the Dirty Deeds and dropped him. The crowd was booing me. I stood up and ripped the Shield patches off my vest. Seth rolled over and saw me jump the barricade. I wiped my face and turned my back on him.

"No! How could you!? He loves you!" I sneered at the fan.

"I was hoping you would get married to him!"

"Wish in one hand, shit in the other. Which one fills up faster?" I shot back.

 _"Is he injured?!"_ I looked back, giving her a chance to see he was okay.

"He's fine. His pride might be a different story." I walked through the doorway as more fans screamed 'WHY!?' Few started filming me as I continued talking back to the weakling in my head.

"Here's my question, how does he know, huh?" I wish I could bitch slap her. "How does he know?"

 _"Maybe he's smarter than you think!"_

"He's not that smart. Otherwise he would have known sooner." I looked around at the crowd watched me. "Uh. Oh. Looks like some people are understanding why you're called the Lunatic." I followed the guards down to my locker room.

"Who are you talking to?" Someone shouted at me.

"I'm sorry but this conversation doesn't concern you!" I looked up at the monitor. He picked up her patches and buried his face in them. The crowd was cheering for him. A lot of girls wanted to console him.

 _"I fu-"_

"Shut up, Good. You knew. Stop acting like you didn't know my plan."

 _"I didn't want to hurt him like that."_

"Oh but here's the glorious thing. You get to go back to being that heel you love! You love that isolation and tension when you enter a room." I cleaned up and threw my bags together. "My reign of terror begins on making his life a living hell." I turned to see the Chronicle crew had been filming me arguing. "What do you want?"

"Why?"

"Why? Why? What's the question exactly? Because the way I see it, I don't owe anyone anything." I shoved past and stormed to the garage. My pocket buzzed. "Goldenboy is already looking for answers?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know who the hell I am." My voice was making him pissed. "I am the dark messiah. Here to liberate her from you."

"Jenna!"

"Maybe because I was getting sick of watching Vince demoralize me on TV with little red wagons and various other prop comedy. Maybe it's because the night Derek was set to kill her, and you were no where to protect her. So she let me out to fight." I shrugged. "I mean there's lots of reasons as to maybe why I finally snapped and gave the WWE Universe what they wanted."

"Jenna."

"She's not here right now, leave a message after the beep." I clicked the phone off. The phone buzzed again. "Sorry Goldenboy, there's a reason it's called a diabolical master plan. It's not so diabolical if I tell you."

"Listen up Borden." I froze hearing his voice. Borden immediately slipped from control.

"Mox?"


End file.
